Pandemoniumal Ways
by CrxxedKingdom
Summary: Betrayal. That's all that can describe Percy's life. Losing everything he's worked so hard to protect. But yet he keeps a golden heart, and will he be rewarded? Will be find his purpose in this chaotic world? Or will he forever wonder what he did wrong? Trigger Warnings throughout book.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so hi! I've been reading a few Chaos and Percy Jackson stories and I REALLY want to give it a shot. If y'all like it, keep reading along. If you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it and stop. I won't beg y'all to read it if it is that bad. So here we go!_**

Percy POV-

Who would have thought there would be something worse than a Giant War? Something worse than walking through hell?

Well I most certainly never did. I always thought I would finally get my well-deserved break. That Annabeth and I would be able to live happily ever after.

That illusion did play on my hopes for at least a little while... Before the Fates decided it was time to mess with me again.

So now as I sit in a tree, resting before going search again, I replay the memories of my life these last few months.

_**Two months before**_

_It was getting late, very very late. Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Piper and I all sat on the beach, watching as the bright orange sun finally set after another blissful day. The purples and pinks clashing against the soft oranges and calming yellows. Annabeth laid against my chest, her eyes closed as she listened to Jason and Piper talk about their own future. Annabeth and I already discussed that we will take life as it goes, just letting events play out and we will make our choices when we think they're right._

_Grover and Juniper seemed to be in their own world, Grover whispering to her and Juniper giggling. It was nice to see my best friend happy, to be in love. _

_I lightly kissed the top of Annabeth's head for no reason, just glad to have this peaceful moment. _

_"We should probably get going before we get in trouble." Jason said abruptly. We all glared at him playfully, which caused him to turn bright red in embarrassment._

_"I guess that would be for the best." I said before picking Annabeth up and spinning her around in my arms. She squealed, shrieking "Seaweed Brain!" But laughing at the same time._

_"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said as I began to run with Annabeth in my arms, spinning ever now and then and kissing her all over her face. _

_Reaching Cabin 6, I carefully placed her down. She stumbled a little from dizziness but I found it extremely adorable. I kissed her goodnight, but she grabbed my wrist before I could walk away._

_"I love you." She whispered softly to me. I flashed a lopsided grin before kissing her again. _

_"And I love you, my Wise Girl." I whispered back. She giggled quietly and wrapped her arms around me and I did the same._

_We stayed like that, and I wished we could have stayed like that forever. She was all I would ever need, and all I could ever want._

_A piercing scream is what broke us apart, and we barely cast a glance at one another before sprinting to see what caused the scream._

_Near the entrance of Camp Half-Blood was a boy who was desperately trying to escape a dracaena. There was a large cut on his arm, probably from the bloody dagger the dracaena held. He stumbled towards the entrance and I knew I had to help._

_"You help him get in the camp, I got the monster." I whispered to Annabeth, kissing her forehead before grabbing Riptide and sprinting towards the dracaena. Annabeth was helping the boy get up, the boy leaning heavily against her as they stumbled past the entrance._

_"Hey!" I shouted to the dracaena, who immediately looked at me. A sly smile crossed it lips. _

_"Well well, Percy Jackson, looks like I'll finally have the honor of killing you." She said in a sickly sweet voice. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Dying isn't on my schedule for this evening." I said before swiftly slicing my sword right through her body. A wail escaped her mouth before she exploded into gold dust._

_I started back towards the entrance of the Camp, where the boy was laying dazed as he panted for a breath. I guess he could be attractive, with his dark brown eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was tall and well built, most likely a football player. _

_I looked at Annabeth who was trying to calm him down, so he could breath normally._

_Galloping was what caused Annabeth and I to look up. Chiron was making his way towards us, concern evident in his eyes._

_"What happened?" He asked us both. Annabeth launched into the story before I could even open my mouth. _

_When she finally finished, the boy let out a huge gasp as he sat up. We all looked at him and saw the glowing lightning bolt over his head. _

_"What is your name?" Chiron asked the boy. The boy was staring at both the lightning bolt and Chiron with fear in his eyes. _

_"J-James." He stuttered. "James Awyr." _

_"Well, James, do you know anything about Greek mythology?" I asked him. He nodded after a moment._

_"W-We're learning about that in History class." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was seriously fighting against rolling my eyes. He was an arrogant son of a bitch, I could tell already._

_"All those stories are true. And you are the son of one of those gods, Zeus." Annabeth said, exchanging a look with me. Another son of Zeus? Seems almost impossible, since Zeus swore he was the parent to only Jason and Thalia, only those two demigods._

_James laughed nervously. "You're joking right?" He asked, and we all shook our head._

_"I am a demigod also. Son of Poseidon to be in fact." I said. James stared at me incredulously._

_"And I'm the daughter of Athena." Annabeth stated proudly. I smiled at her in which she returned._

_James looked at both of us a few times before nodding. "This should be interesting." He says, and Chiron chuckled. _

_"Indeed it will be, my boy. But for now, you need to get that arm wrapped and a goodnight's sleep." Chiron said as him and I helped James up again. Chiron lead James to the Big House as Annabeth and I stayed back. _

_"I think we all need to get some sleep." Annabeth said, kissing my cheek. "Goodnight." She said before walking to her cabin._

_*Flashback ended*_

I sigh quietly as I stare up at the stars. If only I knew what was coming, I would have never went to rescue that boy.

_**One month before**_

_James, quickly recovering from his shock and realizing who he was, became my worst nightmare._

_He found out my story, how I was Olympus's Hero. And he became jealous, jealous that the attention wasn't on him any longer._

_He was the star quarterback at his old school, and he was the one all the girls wanted to date and all the boys wanted to be. But it wasn't the same here, everyone was equal, except for a few people like Jason, Annabeth and I. He knew that if he really wanted to be the camp's leader, he had to get through me first._

_He started with the new campers, the ones who came after the wars. He convinced them first that it was he who saved the world, and they believed him. I was shot glares at from those campers, which puzzled me but I brushed it off. I didn't really mind that they didn't like me, I didn't expect everyone to love me. I thought if I just stayed the way I was, they would eventually stop glaring and realized I meant no harm._

_When James realized I didn't really care if the new campers liked me or not, he went a little deeper towards my heart. He went after my friends._

_He easily took down Katie Gardner and the Stolls first. He destroyed Katie's prized garden but overflowing it with water which caused the plants to uproot and die. And since I'm the only son of Poseidon and with a little convincing on James's behalf, Katie blamed me. With Katie's hatred towards me, Travis soon followed. Travis loves Katie with all his heart and will always believe her. Travis told Connor of my "betrayal" and Connor listened to his own brother instead of me. The lose of their friendship was a serious blow to my heart._

_Grover was next. James burned Juniper's tree and hid the matches by my doorway. Grover and Juniper blamed me for all of it, which caused Grover to cut the empathy link between us two. I felt as if a part of me was cut away, missing something. _

_James convinced Nico that I was never sorry for Bianca's death. That I just stood by and watched as she died with a grin on my face. Nico told Will of this since they were dating and I had the stomach flu for a week. _

_Jason and Piper were some of the last to go, with James sneakily cutting off nearly all of Piper's hair but then hiding the shears and cut off hair in my cabin while I slept. Piper blamed me for all of it, feeling betrayed by what happened and Jason followed soon after, believing that I did it._

_I only had Annabeth, Chiron, Clarrise and Chris left in the camp. They were the only ones that believed me... For a little while longer. _

_Chiron was obvious to all of this, since I kept quiet about it. I couldn't let this get to my head and destroy the few precious things I had in life yet. _

_Clarrise would always hurt James if he even came near her, since she never did like newbies. He decided she was useless in all of this and left her be. Chris was always around Clarrise, since they were unofficially dating._

_Annabeth was the snapping point. She "loved" me everyday as this all happened, so I never believed there was something wrong with our relationship. _

_That was until I found her in the Strawberry fields with James. _

_I was going to just get some peace from all the glares I was receiving. I sat in the fields in total silence, just enjoying the silent winds blow against my face and the lovely smells of fruit surrounding me._

_Giggles snapped me out of my peace. Along with whispering with even more giggling. I looked around until my eyes landed on a couple who were laying in the fields. From here, I could see golden blonde hair, the same curly blonde hair I've come to love._

_Scrambling to my feet, my heart racing, I went towards the couple. It couldn't be her, it couldn't be. _

_My heart dropped when I saw who it was. Annabeth was curling up against the one and only, James. They were whispering to one another and Annabeth kept giggling quietly._

_"H-How could you?" I whispered brokenly. Annabeth's grey eyes snapped to me and she gasped, scrambling to her feet._

_"Percy! I didn't know you would be here! I-!" She started but I held my hand up to stop her. _

_"Don't." I said quietly but firmly. Her mouth closed as she stared at me. James was watching with an amused and smug expression._

_"You won." I whispered to James, who grinned proudly before I turned on my heel and stormed off. What I didn't realize was that I was starting to glow a faint sea-green. _

_I was pissed, I was furious. I was broken. Before I could do anything I'd regret, I sprinted to my cabin and I slammed the door. _

_My mind went blank as I quickly shoved a few things into my backpack. Provisions, water, mortal money, drachmas, a flask of nectar and a few squares of ambrosia. I stuffed Riptide into my pocket and I put on my watch that was also the shield Tyson made me a while back. I quickly slipped on my black hoodie before going out the back window so no one would see as I ran._

_**time skip**_

_I ran until my feet were sore and my breathing short. I collapsed against a tree and I closed my eyes. What would I do now? I couldn't go home, because my mom and Paul were in Europe for their honeymoon. I couldn't visit my father since Triton and Amphitrite hate me._

_I had no where to go._

_"That is not exactly true, my sweet boy." A warm familiar voice said, causing me to open my eyes. Hestia was standing in front of me, her warm brown eyes crackling with sparks of orange._

_I quickly scrambled to my feet and I bowed respectively to her. She deserved the most respect out of all the gods, because she was the kindest and most wise._

_"Rise, my child, there is no need to bow." She said, laying her hand on my shoulder. Hope and warmth surged through me, I smiled a little as I stood straight and faced her._

_My smile quickly faded once she moved her hand away. "But milady, what did you mean by it not being true?" I asked her curiously._

_"You do have somewhere to go. I see it. Your heart is pure gold, filled with more love and loyalty than any other hero has ever withheld. You will find your home soon." She said to me._

_I blushed a little, since I didn't really like compliments. I just did what I thought would help more people, not for fame._

_"I don't have any more purpose." I whispered quietly. Her gaze turned stern but lovingly, as if I was her son._

_"Then find one. Find a purpose in this life that will help you be happy. Use your heart for good." She said. I looked at her in puzzlement._

_She sighed quietly before looking up at my eyes. "I will help you hide, so that you may find your purpose without the influence of any of the gods." She said._

_I stared at her with my lips parted in shock. "H-How will you do that?" I asked quietly._

_"By blessing you my dear. With the influence of my powers, you won't be recognizable." She said and I nodded before bowing again._

_"I would be honored to be blessed by you, my Lady." I said and I could hear her soft chuckle._

_"Give me your hands." She said quietly as I held my hands out. She placed her hands in mine and closed her eyes._

_We were both engulfed in flames, but it did not hurt at all. It felt as if I was curled up by the fire with a blanket around me. I saw all of my happy_

_memories cross the back of my eyelids, causing me to smile._

_The flames faded away sooner than I wished and we both opened our eyes. Hestia smiled at me as she looked at me. I looked down at my hands and I saw that my tan was darker. Hestia conjured up a mirror and held it out to me._

_I took it and I looked at my face, and I nearly dropped the glass. My hair was pitch black, darker than before. I looked at least 2 years older to some extent with my features. But my eyes... One remained sea-green with little dots of orange while the other was darker and had wisps of pure fire in it._

_I handed the mirror back to Hestia, my hand trembling slightly as I felt a new surge of power through me._

_"You are the first to be blessed by me, which means you will have many of my powers. Control over hope and fire. You can control the Hearth if I ever cannot do it myself. You may also conjure food at will if you need it." Hestia explained softly as I stared at her in shock._

_She snapped her fingers and in her hand was a black cloak with a large hood. "Wear this my boy, and no one will ever know it's you." She said as she handed me the cloak._

_"I will wear it with honor, my Lady." I said as I clasped it around my neck. I reached up and I pulled the hood over my face. She smiled softly at me._

_"I must go now. But if you ever need me, I will always come at your call." She said, kissing my cheek in a motherly fashion before disappearing in a plume of flames._

_*end of flashback*_

So I did listen to her and I chose a purpose. I now search for lost demigods and I either help them get to Camp Jupiter if they claim they came from Lupa or I help them get to Camp Half-Blood otherwise.

Today, I helped triplets who couldn't be anymore different. It was obvious they were children of Apollo with their golden eyes and sun-kissed faces. I saved them from a pack of hellhounds, killing them all instantly before reaching the children.

They looked at me in fear at first, but once I started talking, they soon came to trust me. The only girl of the three was the bravest as she was the first to speak to me.

It's always sad when I have to say goodbye, but I know they'll be safe in the camps. I dropped them off at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill and I waited in the trees until they walked through the entrance, just to be sure.

Today was one of the easier days, but I knew there's always going to be those hard ones. I try not to think of all the betrayals and hatred. But I can only hope that no one will really care that I left, it's better to be forgotten than to be remembered forever as the fake hero.

**_Okay! So that's chapter one! What do y'all think so far? No worries, it'll all make sense REALLLLL soon!_**

**_Song time! I'm gonna do that now cause it's fun. If you can figure out what song this is, you get a virtual cookie! XD_**

**_Song Title- __**

**_Put on your war paint_**

**_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_**

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

He-here comes this rising tide

So come on

**_Put on your war paint_**

**_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_**

Silver clouds with grey linings

**_So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_**

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

**_Hey young blood_**

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

**_My goodness, so many followers already! Y'all are amazing, just freaking amazing. _**

**_Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Percy Jackson. *cue crying emoji times 100 times* XD_**

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers!_**

**_ Guest- Awwwww thanks!_**

**_ Demigodrunnertributes- Yep! {:;} Cookie for you! And I will be continuing this!_**

**_ AgitatedDog9288- YESSSSSSS {::}_**

**_Nutmeg Loves Books- You are da best. And I'm contemplating who Percy will go with so I'm apologizing in advance to you if it isn't Percabeth. You are amazing, just always remember that. Okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise._**

**_ Demigod77- OMG AWE! Thank you for your kind comment! Don't let that flame of warmth that you were lucky enough to obtain flicker and die! I would kill to know people as amazing as you!_**

**_ Daughter of Olympus 2- Nononono it's one of my favorite songs! And thank you!_**

Percy POV- {Three years after disappearance}

I wake up right at the crack of dawn, always enjoying to see the reds and oranges clashing against one another as morning awakens. It's always so beautiful and calming.

I jump down from the tree I was sleeping on swiftly, landing on my feet. I do my daily stretches and I check to make sure I have everything, which isn't that much anymore since I travel lightly.

"Time for another adventurous day." I say to myself, it's my daily mantra, keeps me going. I conjure up an apple and I start to eat as I walk, my senses on high alert as usual.

California is a strange state, everyone seems very comfortable with everyone without any worries. I mean, it's nice, but creepy at the same time. I shrug it off as I walk, disposing my apple by burning it away quickly.

My hood was already up, concealing my face. I hurriedly hide in the shadows, a technique I've developed while using the Mist also. Hestia told me that a demigod was here that needed help, she really has helped me with all of this and I'm forever in her debt. So here I am now in a small town, looking for that kid.

A small whimper caused me to look down the alley I was currently passing. I peeked my head in and I saw a small figure curled up against a wall and hidden behind a metallic trash can. I slowly make my way towards the figure, trying not to alarm them.

"W-Who's there?" A small voice asks. I can tell she was trying to be brave, but her voice kept cracking with fear.

My posture softened slightly. "I mean no harm, young one. I only want to help." I say softly, finally reaching her and crouching down. She flinches a little, but I don't move.

"A-Are you a monster?" She asks fearfully. I shake my head.

"I am no monster. I'm here to help." I say to her and she looks up at me. Her crystal blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

Before she can speak, I start my usual questionnaire. "Do you know anything about the Greek gods?" I ask softly. She nods a little. "Well your mommy or daddy is one of them. I'm here to bring you somewhere safe for demigods."

She looks at me in wonder. "S-So my mommy isn't dead? Daddy always said that she died because of me." She says sadly, looking down. My heart breaks even more for this little girl. Abusive fathers are the worst.

"Hey," I say softly. "Look at me." She raises her eyes to me again and I smile softly. "It is not your fault at all. You are a brave young girl who just needs to have encouragement. You will have a loving family who will do just that once you get to camp." I say as I stand up.

The girl slowly starts to crawl from behind the trash can and slowly gets up. She was so thin, but still radiated beauty. She was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite. I made one of my mom's homemade cookies appear in my hand, still warm and gooey as I handed it to her. She ate it quickly, it was obvious she hasn't ate in so long.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere more safe and I'll get you some food." I offer her my hand, just something I've come to know children like, holding hands to feel safe. She placed her hand in mine and we start walking down the sidewalk. No one could see us as the Mist covered us, and the little girl seemed more happy with that fact.

We reached the edge of the forest and I tensed when I sensed an aura of power. It was very very powerful. It was definitely not something I've felt before.

Instinctively, I crouched in front of the girl. "What is your name?" I ask hurriedly. She looked at me with a little worry.

"Mae." She says quickly and I nod.

"Okay, Mae, you have to trust me right now. Okay?" I ask and she nods. I pick her up, causing her to gasp in alarm and I quickly climb a tree. I place her on a sturdy branch, looking in her eyes.

"Stay here. I will come back for you, I swear it." I say softly as I climb down very quickly before I can see her response. I can only hope she will listen.

Once my feet connect with the ground, I get into a defensive stance, my sword in my hand. I could feel the aura get stronger as it grows closer to me.

I set my jaw and I prepare to attack. But that never comes as all I see is black around me. My heart pounds frantically in my chest as I instinctively create a ball of fire in my hand to light up the area.

A soft chuckle snaps my attention to the left of me. "Well done, Perseus." A calm voice says to me. The blackness disappears and a man stands in front of me.

He looked as if someone took a cookie cutter the shape of a man and cut out a part of the Galaxy. Stars and nebulas stretch across his body and suit. I could still see that he was a man since his suit had many more stars and planets on it than his skin which was pitch black. His eyes were constantly changing from color to color, it was hypnotizing.

"Who are you?" I ask, lowering my sword a little though. He radiated calmness and power, an unlikely pair. He looked at me curiosity for a moment before smiling kindly.

"I am Chaos, my boy. Creator of the universe itself." He says and I immediately drop to my knees, bowing my head. He chuckled again and stepped closer to me.

"Rise." He says simply and I stand up straight. He analyzes me for a moment before reaching over and pulling my hood down. I stare at him in alarm.

"No need for that now, I already know who you are." He chuckles and I smile faintly.

"With all due respect, sir, why have you come here?" I ask, a little fearful of my bluntness towards him.

He doesn't respond for a moment, he looks as if he was trying to think of the right words to say.

"I have come to make a proposition to you." He says finally. I look at him curiously. What would Chaos want with me? I thought to myself.

"What would that proposition be, Lord Chaos?" I ask a little hesitantly. He smiles at me.

"I would like for you to be in my army, but in a special place for that matter." He starts, but then quickly hushes. "I think we have a little spy." He says looking up at the tree I stashed Mae in.

"Wait! Wait, she is innocent. I'm bringing her to Camp Half-Blood." I say, though the name hit an old wound in my heart, I made sure not to show it.

Chaos looked at me a little curiously, but smiled even more when he saw my expression. "Bring her down here." He says softly. I nod quickly and I climb the tree again.

Mae is staring at me with wide eyes, that's when I realized my hood was down. "Hey, I'm back. Let's get you down, okay?" I ask and she nods. I pick her up again and she clings onto me tightly as I climb down.

Once we reach the ground, I place her on her feet. She looks up at me trustingly before she sees Chaos. Letting out a small squeak, she quickly hides behind my leg.

Chaos smiles a little and walks over. "My dear, I will not hurt you." He says to Mae, who peaked her small head from behind me. "I'm going to transport you to a safe place, just as Perseus has explained."

"Close your eyes, Mae." I say quietly to her. She looks up at me.

"Will you come with me?" She asks quietly. I open my mouth to answer, but I close it again.

I think for a moment before answering. "I cannot come with you. But there are people there who are even kinder than me. They will be able to help you better than I did. It's best to just forget me." I say softly. Tears fill Mae's eyes as she clutches onto me tightly.

"I don't want to forget you." She sobs quietly. I gently rub her back as I slowly remove her from my leg and I place her in front of me. I crouch down in front of her and I gently wipe her tears away.

"Don't cry. You are stronger than that." I say softly and she nods, choking back a sob.

"But I'm going to miss you." She says quietly. I look at her before an idea sparks in my mind. I take off my camp-half blood necklace and I place it around her neck.

"You see this? I've had this since I was 12. I'm trusting you in taking care of it for me. Can you do that for me?" I ask. She looks down at the necklace, her tiny fingers clasped around the beads.

"I will protect it." She says determinedly and I smile, kissing her forehead in a protective manner.

"Good. Now I need you to close your eyes, Mae." I say and she nods, closing her eyes. A single tear runs down her cheek before she disappears in the shadows.

I stand up straight and I face Chaos once more. He seemed awestricken. "Lord Chaos?" I ask in concern.

"Hm? Oh yes." He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "We must go to Paraíso before I continue with my proposition. But know this, if you accept, you are officially in my army." He says.

Maybe this is what Hestia meant. Maybe this is going to be my new home. I can have a home, I can go somewhere and be loved.

I nod. "I accept, Lord Chaos." I say and he grins.

"Great! Let's get going!" He says before creating a Portal. I could see through this doorway a castle bigger than Olympus itself. It glimmered and gleamed with the shiny black rock it was made of. People walked along the stone roads, all of them young and happy. Just seeing that made me grin.

Chaos gestured for me to step through and I slowly entered, only to be sucked in.

Thalia's POV-

I swear to the gods, if murder was legal I would have killed every single person in this goddamn camp.

My best friend who I've always considered my brother, disappears? Okay, I will help find him. But he disappears because the entire camp goes against him BECAUSE A KID WHO JUST ARRIVED SAID TO?! Oh shit is about to hit the fucking fan.

When Lady Artemis told me of what happened, since it was alerted to Olympus of Percy's disappearance, it took every ounce of my self-control not to go and burn the camp to the ground.

So here I am now, sitting in the Throne Room as the gods argue about how to find Percy. I'm _fuming_ with anger, sparks of white electricity crackles along my silver uniform as I sit and watch. I tap my fingers against my arm in no specific pattern as I patiently wait for some kind of common sense to come from this dust-bag grandparents.

The snapping point was hearing my own father protecting James. "Maybe he was being influenced!" Zeus shouted to Hades, who was standing by the grief-stricken Poseidon. The sea God looked as if you could snap your fingers and he'd shatter into a million pieces.

"ENOUGH!" I shout, standing on my feet and glaring at all the gods except Hestia, Artemis, and Poseidon, since they had no part in this argument. Some took a step away from me as electricity danced in my eyes and burnt holes on the ground around me.

"I will _not _sit around anymore listening to gods, who should be old enough to know that fighting never solves anything. But no... YOU HAVE ACT LIKE CHILDREN INSTEAD?!" I practically shout. I step away from Lady Artemis's throne to stand in the middle.

"Sit down, right now." I whisper in a menacing tone, the underlining threat evident. Apollo and Hermes sat down so quick, whimpering a little. Some gods, the ones with greater pride like Zeus and Athena took a few hesitant moments before sitting down finally.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as best I can. "Now," I start again. "Would anyone care to say something." I say and many hands shoot up at once. "Something that is reasonable to this situation?" I clarify, which caused a few hands to fall once more.

"Lady Hestia? What would you like to input?" I ask respectively to her, my voice taking a soft edge, but barely. The goddess notices this and smiles gratefully before standing.

She seems nervous, very nervous. That's very odd for such a calm goddess. I wait for her to start talking, after all she deserved my patience most.

"Well, as you all know. Perseus disappeared three years ago on this very day." Hestia starts in a strong tone. I smile faintly at her, but I don't let the other gods notice it.

"He was heartbroken and lost." She continues, not making eye contact except with Poseidon and I occasionally. "So I helped him hide." She holds her hand up to silence the oncoming arguments.

"He has my blessing which helps conceal his demigod scent to some extent. Perseus has taken the role of protecting and bringing young demigods to the camps safely. That was his own choice and I helped him with it." She keeps her chin tilted high, but I can see the slight worry in her warm brown eyes.

"Is he safe?" Poseidon asks quietly. Everyone looks at him in shock, he hasn't spoken in years. Hestia tries to smile, but it falters greatly.

"During this meeting, I have lost my connection with him. I cannot pinpoint where he is." She says quietly.

Uproar reinstates, the gods who loved Percy (which surprisingly was a lot) started demanding from Hestia to tell them where he is. The gods who didn't care for the son of Poseidon just stayed seated on their thrones, drinking wine or playing with a knife. (Dionysus and Ares)

Both Poseidon and I quickly run up and stand in front of Hestia protectively. "Sit down NOW!" I shout angrily. The gods send me a hateful glare before reluctantly sitting down on their thrones again. Poseidon and I stay by Hestia, just to be sure nothing happens.

"Continue what you needed to say, sister." Poseidon says to Hestia, who's eyes were wide with alarm.

But before she could respond, Jason and Piper run into the throne room, looking quite exasperated. Between them was a little girl with bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair... And Percy's beaded necklace?

**_And that's the end of this chapter! If you are new to my fanfics, you should know that I love cliffhangers or at least to create cliffhangers. Teehee._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers!_**

**_Guest- Yes. Yes it isXD_**

**_aero546- Aw thanks!_**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos- I love pirates! XD_**

**_Solangelover- Well good!_**

Percy POV-

_Previously: _

_"Great! Let's get going!" He says before creating a Portal. I could see through this doorway a castle bigger than Olympus itself. It glimmered and gleamed with the shiny black rock it was made of. People walked along the stone roads, all of them young and happy. Just seeing that made me grin._

_Chaos gestured for me to step through and I slowly entered, only to be sucked in._

At first, being sucked into the Portal felt as if I was swimming through the Arctic Circle. It was pure ice in there. All I could see was black and my mind was scattered beyond my normal way of thinking. Suddenly, I tumble ungracefully out of the icy portal and flat on my face.

Groaning, I prop myself up on my elbows to gather my bearings. Chaos stands beside me, watching me with an amused expression. It seems as if everything I do is amusing to this guy.

"Come along Perseus. The Counsel is waiting for us." He says before walking towards the castle. I scramble to my feet quickly and I follow. The people around us whisper quietly to one another, pointing to me. Apparently they know me, odd.

This place seemed like a pure paradise. The crystal blue skies with fluffy white clouds. It seemed like an unpolluted version of a small town. With small homes and fences marking everyone's home. Children run along the stone roads, playing tag and hide and seek. Their squeals of delight just brings a grin to my face.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Chaos asks me as we walk. I nod happily, continuing to look around. Couples were walking hand in hand, laughing quietly and smiling. This made me remember all those times I was with Annabeth... Laughing as we walked along the beach, just enjoying one another's company. I wonder how she's doing now with James.

James, that animal, that... That monster. He brought me to an undeniable amount of pain and misery. Because of him, I lost all my friends. Because of him, I lost the love of my life.

But... What if I never deserved them in the first place? What if the insults James spouted at me were true? What if I was the real monster? What if I was the actual cause for all of those deaths?

"Percy?" Chaos asks me, snapping me out of my reverie. I blink a few times before facing him. He smiles gently before handing me a tissue. I look at him in confusion.

"My boy, there seems to have been a tear or two that has fallen. You are stronger than that." He says encouragingly. I smile a little, remembering those exact words as I told them to Mae.

I nod and I wipe at my eyes before dissolving the disposable tissue into a flicker of flames. Chaos and I continued to walk until we entered the castle. I had already taken off my black cloak, since it seemed to have been absorbing all of this planet's summer heat. So I was left in a simple grey t-shirt.

The castle took away my breath. It seems as if I time traveled to the 1400s. The ceiling was high and the walls were made of black and silver stone. Maids and guards walk along the hallways, nodding respectively to Chaos and casting me an odd glance. Man, these looks were becoming very common.

Chaos continues to lead me down the hall as I look around in pure awe. Finally reaching our destination, we pause in front of a set of large oak doors. Chaos faces me and smiles again.

"Now I do not want you to be alarmed when you see my Counsel. I have chosen the best of the best warriors from the entire galaxy to be my Commanders. Some faces may be familiar to you, so when I open the doors, you are allowed to recollect with them for a minute. Then we must proceed with our proposition. Agreed?" He asks me. I stare at him in puzzlement, but I nod a little reluctantly. Who could he be talking about?

Pushing open the oaken doors, we step inside. There was a group of about 8 teenagers standing around a circular table. Five of them immediately caught my eye. A tall, strongly built boy with cropped sandy blonde hair was the first to see me. His crystal blue eyes widening to the size of saucers. The girl beside him, a young girl with an olive completion and obsidian black eyes gasps. Her silver aura wasn't there anymore, but she no longer was hiding behind the floppy green cap either.

"L-Luke? Bianca?" I whisper quietly. The boy and girl, Luke Castellan and Bianca Di Angelo both run to me first. Bianca immediately envelops me in a hug, crying softly as I hug her back. Luke pats me on the back, a giant grin on his face.

The other three memorable people, a couple that Camp Half-Blood wept over for months after the Titan war and a silver goddess's best friend, stand in front of me, shell shocked. The boy, with his dark brown skin and intimidating body structure, stares at me as if I was a ghost. Charles Beckendorf, one of the deaths I blamed myself for years. Silena Beauregard, the camp spy, but one of my few friends when I first came to camp, has tears trickling down her cheeks as she stares at me also. Her hair was cut short this time and a mahogany brown, but she still radiated beauty, just like her mother. And last but not least, Zoë Nightshade, the Hesperide daughter of Atlas, grins proudly at me. Her long dark brown hair was braided still but did not have the silver circlet on her head.

The other counselors stare at us as if we were insane. But I don't care one bit as I gently pull Bianca away from the hug, the tears stopped trickling down her face, but she was grinning uncontrollably. I was taller than all of them. Even Luke! But they looked as if they haven't aged a day since... Since the day each of them passed.

"H-How?" I whisper as I look at all of them. Silena smiles softly at me.

"My my Percy, though you have grown physically, quite handsomely if I might add," She says, kissing Beckendorf on the cheek because he was beginning to look jealous. "You have not grown wisely, now have you?" She finishes. All five of us chuckle quietly, but I continue to look at all of them repeatedly.

"But to answer your question. It was Chaos. He brought us here when we were about to enter Elysium." Luke says and my eyes widen even more.

I look back at Chaos who was talking to the other counselors. Some seemed oddly happy for whatever Chaos was explaining to them. I look back at my friends, grinning.

But it falters when a thought comes to mind. "I thought I killed you all." I whisper. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you."

A sharp _CRACK _sounds and the left side of my face goes numb. Bianca stares at me as if I was insane, and it suddenly comes to me. _Bianca slapped me. _The entire room goes deathly silent as they stare at both Bianca and I. Luke looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

_"_Perseus Jackson," Bianca starts slowly, very angry obviously. "I will not stand here and let you continue to blame yourself for our deaths. Are we clear?" She asks. I nod quickly, not wanting to get hit again.

_If only they knew everything I blame myself for._ I think bitterly to myself. But I don't voice my thoughts to them since the atmosphere has gotten lighter again.

"We shall talk more soon." Zoë says softly as Chaos beckons us over. We all walk over, except I stay standing as my friends sit down in their designated seats.

Chaos smiles softly at me before beginning. "Now I have called this meeting for one purpose and one purpose only. I have found the final Counselor." He gestures to me and I tilt my head to the side a little in confusion. Some of the counselors take a sharp intake of a breath, and others just gape like a fish in shock.

"But Lord Chaos!" One of the other Counselors exclaim. It was a girl, and she looked around my age with short, red pixie hair and startling silver eyes. She had charcoal black tattoos all over her body, some of which had designs I've never seen before.

"Yes Aerin?" Chaos asks calmly. The girl, Aerin, takes a moment to collect herself.

"The final spot that is required to fill is your second in command. The designated Prince of the Galaxy. How do we know this _boy_ is capable of that spot?" She asks, obviously pissed off. Her red hair was _glowing_ a little as she looks at me.

Luke drives the heel of his hand into the table as he stands. "This 'boy', is the single most bravest man I have ever met. He has accomplished more in his short life than any other hero has accomplished in their entire life." He snaps at Aerin, who growls a little.

"Luke, Aerin, may we please continue?" Chaos asks calmly, not fazed by the small argument. A little reluctantly, the two sit down slowly.

"Now," Chaos smiles at me. "Just as Aerin described, the final place in my Counsel is indeed my second in command. If I were to ever fade, you would take my place as ruler of the universe. By accepting this position, you will obtain all of my powers," Aerin makes a small sound of annoyance which causes all of my friends to glare at her. Chaos continues anyways. "But they won't be as strong as mine. Or at least while I'm still here, then your powers would climax." He smiles at me, while my mind was racing a million miles per hour. He seriously trusts me with all of this power?

"Do you accept?" He asks a little nervously. Everyone was staring at me, I wanted to shrink back, to go to some forest and hide in the trees again. But I kept thinking of all those I needed to be brave for, and I will never let them down, even if they've lost all their trust in me.

After a moment, I nod. "I accept, Lord Chaos." I say strongly.

Chaos grins greatly as he gestures for me to come over to him. I walk to his side and he places his hand on my shoulder.

Muttering in a language I've never even heard before, everything goes dark around me again. I was still conscious. I couldn't see anything, but I could _feel_ power surging through me. I felt as if I could run around the world 50 times then climb Mount Everest in under two minutes. It was dizzying but exhilarating at the same time.

I felt no pain, but rather calmness. A comforting swirl of warmth, just like when Hestia blessed me. I could see memories of me as a child, the few rare good ones with it just being my mom and I. I could see me when I was younger, laughing and playing around with my friends at camp. All of those good days flash across my mind.

But before I could grasp onto a single memory to cling onto, the lights return and I can see everyone watching me with awe and curiosity.

After a moment of silence, Luke lets out a low whistle. "Damn Perce, Aphrodite would be spazzing on the ground right now if she saw you." He chuckles, which causes Silena to smack him upside the head. And then Zoë to hit him again upside the head. The girls high five one another, laughing as they watch Luke rub his head.

"Welcome to The Chaotic Army, Perseus Jackson." Chaos says. But before I can respond, everything goes black again. But this time, I could feel myself hit the ground before losing all of my senses.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{I really wanted to just end it there. But that would just make me feel like crap for having such a small update!}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

There's a dull throbbing behind the back of my eyelids as the world starts to come back into view. I groan and sit up.

I'm no longer in the meeting room, but rather a very luxurious bedroom. It was definitely something to my style, dark walls and dark furniture. There was double French doors that lead out to a balcony.

Having the curiosity get the best of me, I climb out of my new bed. I walk barefoot towards the doors and I walk out onto the balcony.

It was a clear night tonight. And... Wow. The stars were clearer here than I've ever seen them on earth. Millions upon _billions_ of stars everywhere on the sky. I can understand now how much global warming and pollution has damaged such a beautiful view.

I look down and I see that I was very high up on the castle. The crisp cool winds high up here was quite refreshing. It was like being in a tree at night, except this was more safe.

Safe. Now that's a word I haven't heard in the longest time. But now, now I could shout it a million times. I AM SAFE! I laugh aloud at the thought.

A knock at the door causes me to finally walk back inside. I walk across my bedroom and open the door. It's Luke, who grins greatly once I open the door.

"See you finally decided to wake up." He teases and I roll my eyes, laughing.

"How long was I out?" I ask, indicating to the night sky. I came here at the start of noon, which kinda puzzles me.

Luke thinks for a moment. "I'd say about 6 hours. Chaos said that's normal because of the sudden rush of all your new powers. Anyways, you woke up just in time. Dinner's about to start. I'd recommend you change before heading out, so I'll wait out here." He says, but from the mischievous glimmer in his eyes, I could tell he has something more he wanted to tell. I guess I'll have to find out on my own.

Closing the door, I look down at myself and I see that he could be right. Going to my first official dinner as a prince in dirty jeans and a t-shirt? Yeah, not a good idea.

I go to my closet and I open the doors. I pick out a black button down shirt which I quickly changed into, it fitted to my form a little _too_ nicely, I wouldn't have been surprised if that was done purposely. I also grab a nice pair of black jeans. I didn't look goth, but rather very formal.

Grabbing my old converses, I hastily tie those on as I go to the door again. Luke was standing there, waiting patiently.

"One more thing. And Chaos demands you wear it." Luke chuckles as he hands me a crown.

It was very simple. Just a silver circle with a polished onyx on the front. But I still did not want to wear it.

I look up at Luke again with a raised eyebrow. "I am not wearing that." I say simply.

Luke chuckles again. "I thought you might say that. I directly quote from Chaos 'If he does not wear it voluntarily, I will personally glue it onto his head.'"

My eyes widen and I quickly shove the crown onto my head. I do _not_ want to anger Chaos. Nor did I want to have a crown superglued to my head.

Luke laughs. "Now let's go before we're late." He says as he walks down the hall. I quickly catch up with him, adjusting my crown because it was already becoming annoying.

All I can hope is that I don't screw this up.

Thalia's POV-

After the eventful meeting with the gods, we were all sent back to the mortal world to search for Percy. The Amazons now have a careful eye with all of their shippings. The camps sent out search parties. And the Hunters... Well we've been hunting for a certain black haired and green-eyed boy.

The little girl, Mae, told us everything she could tell us. But when it came to the point of telling who Percy was speaking to or how she got to camp, she started crying saying it was all fuzzy.

The poor girl was immediately claimed by Aphrodite, who thought Mae was the cutest thing ever. Mae spent the rest of the meeting sitting on the beauty goddess's lap, curled in a ball, trying to sleep. Aphrodite could be a great mother if she just tried, holding the small child in her arms, humming a faint lullaby to comfort Mae.

The young child refused to let us see Percy's necklace, claiming Percy asked her to protect it. Of course Percy did that. He wanted to make her feel needed, something he never felt when he was a young boy.

But here we are now in Dublin, Georgia. It was quite the small town, but it radiates power. It definitely caught Lady Artemis's attention, so we're here now to check it out.

As lieutenant, I'm able to choose where I hunt. So with my friend Valerie, who was recruited soon after the Giant War, we take place by a lake, listening intently for anything. Valerie was definitely the one girl no one would expect to be a Hunter. She has long curly blonde hair with eyes that matched sapphires. She was tall and very elegant even before she received the blessing of Artemis. I don't honestly blame her for joining the Hunters, a chance to get away from all of the boys.

"Duck!" I order when I hear a faint whistling coming behind Valerie. She drops to her knees as I deflect the white arrow with my Aegis. I instantly shoot right at the source of the arrow and I'm rewarded with a small grunt.

I go to shoot again, but a force sends both Valerie and I sprawling back, held against a tree by an invisible force.

"Stupid hunters." A dark male voice growls. A tall male with milky white skin and a fluorescent white suit walks towards us. Not a single stain was on the suit, even if he was in the middle of the forest.

"Who. Are. You?" I ask, struggling against the invisible resistor. The man rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"The name's Order. And I have a message for you." He says simply, checking his nail beds as if that was more important than what he needed to tell us.

Order. Order. I rack my brain for where I've heard that name before. Then it clicks, he's the evil brother of Chaos! Of course! How could I be so stupid! But wait. Does that mean all of those legends are true?

"Tell your precious gods that they better get searching for that mortal hero of theirs. He may be the only chance you have of keeping this planet intact." He smirks evilly before disappearing in a flash of white.

_**Boom! End of this chapter! XD**_

_**So I did forget to do the song of the chapter, I'm really sorry about that. Whoopsie daisies.**_

_**But anyways! Guess this song!**_

_**Stuck in the jet wash.**_

Bad trip I couldn't get off.

And maybe I bit off more than I could chew

And overhead of the aqua blue.

_**Fall to your knees, bring on the rapture.**_

Blessed be the boys time can't capture

On film or between the sheets.

I always fall from your window to the pitch-black streets.

_**And with the black banners raised**_

As the crooked smiles fade.

Former heroes who quit too late.

Who just wanna fill up the trophy case again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers_**-

**_Nutmeg Loves Books_****_\- Holy Hades! XD Thank you for all the pointers! That is a LOT of amazing ideas! Some might actually be incorporated {teehee}_**

**_shadoweater22 AKA Cassie_****_ \- Correct! And thanks!_**

**_kaiseroflight_****_\- Awwwww that's so sweet! Thank you!_**

**_Solangelover_****_\- Exactly! That would've just made me look like I was making a feeble attempt at scraping a chapter together quickly!_**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos_****_\- I am OBSESSED with Fallout Boy, so I have nearly every song from them XD And I'm updating as frequently as I am because I really feel terrible for not updating in so long with Evil Minds!_**

**_Cheetah2613_****_\- I do too. That's why I created her. XD She reminds me of my little sister._**

**_aero546_****_\- That's okay! And thanks!_**

**_ninja4166_****_\- Why thank you!_**

The search for Perseus Jackson ceased as there was a new purpose for all demigods, gods and nature creatures in the mortal world.

To prepare for war.

Order has made his presence known very well once he made a single attack on Olympus 600 years before. It destroyed nearly every temple and reduced the throne room to rubble. This was a sign, a sign that once Order came, that would be the end of civilization.

That is unless they found Percy Jackson. But all hope was lost in that manner, it seemed as if the boy had fallen off the face of the earth.

After Athena and a group of her most successful children rebuilt the Throne Room as quick as possible so that it may be used once more to discuss the attack.

It was something Order found quite enjoyable to watch. As the gods scrambled to put up weak defenses against a second attack. He almost wanted to just demolish them now, but... Not. Just. Yet.

Though he hated to admit it, the attack he initially enacted weakened him to the core. Most of his army was demolished or injured gravely and he himself was weak from all the power he used. So he needed to multiply his strengths until they were impenetrable.

Before, he did have a few lingering doubts with attacking Earth. They had quite the protector... That Perseus boy was most certainly the biggest threat he's ever encountered. But like the amazing luck he seems to have, the greedy gods took Perseus's power for granted, using him like a toy soldier. They destroyed him even before Order could lift his finger!

Now that Perseus was gone from the face of the universe, not a single sign of his memorable glory returning, Order had everything he ever needed.

An army. The power of millions of past villains and monsters right beneath his thumb.

His universal powers. Only Chaos could ever _compete _against him. Yes of course, his second in command could also, but Chaos being the indecisive, goody-two-shoe brother, that spot would never be filled.

And last but not least, no potential threats. This would be the easiest thing he's ever done.

Percy POV- {About 600 years after disappearance}

"Percy! Put the crown on now!" Silena yells at me as I duck away from her. The other Counselors laugh as they watch Silena and I run around the outside training room, me trying to get away from Silena while she chases me with that crown. I have to go to yet another diplomatic meeting with Devonia, my least favorite planet. And whenever I go to a meeting, I have to wear that blasted crown.

Devonia is a fiery planet, literally, they are made of volcanoes and fiery rivers. That's where Aerin came from, no shock in that. But their leaders were _so annoying. _Always turning a topic into a big dramatic scene. And of course Chaos puts me in charge of representing Paraíso in every major meeting.

There's more than the accounted 8 planets in our universe. There's 12. You already know of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. I've visited those planets at least 4 times in my lifetime.

Mercury {or its actual name Devonia} is the closet to the sun. Which means it's the hottest... And its population consists of a bunch of hotheads. They take pride in their fiery personalities, which can be annoying sometimes. But don't make an enemy of them, they are beasts on the battlefield, I should know since I've lead them into war a few times. Everyone in that planet has the power over fire, some are stronger, some are weaker. But it would still be scary to mess with one.

Venus {or Archaea for its actual name} is the quiet planet. There are some serious introverts in that place, it's creepy. Every time I go there, I feel as if my footsteps could be heard from Neptune! The Archaeans shun upon the idea of verbal communication, but rather use sign language. Talking (verbally) is illegal so when I first went to Archaea, I accidentally started talking to the High Ruler, which resulted in me getting shot over a hundred times with sleeping darts. Lights go dim pretty quickly under that stuff. But anyways, they are the ones that control sound. And when I say sound, I mean everything about it. They can make someone believe they are hearing a symphony while the person next to them hears claws dragging against a chalkboard.

One of the Counselors, Sean, is from Archaea. He was banished from Archaea after he accidentally shouted for someone to move during a battle. Chaos found it simply stunning that he was willing to break the millennia old rule just to save someone. Sean is still quiet, talks only when absolutely necessary. But when he does talk, everyone listens because hearing an Archaean talk is simply hypnotic.

Now onto the next planet. Skipping earth, next is Mars, or also known as Neogene. They are probably most like Earthen humans. The Neogenen's are a collective group of diverse personalities, but they are very prideful people. Insult their pride and that's the last word you'll ever say. It's almost impossible to get your way during a meeting, but there are a few ways to manage it. They have complete control over all emotions and the earth, they can make someone feel so sad the enemy will just off them self. It's quite scary. Don't even get me started on their earthly powers, some of them are just surreal. No one on our Counsel is from that planet, as they treat one another as equal and no one has stepped up or away from that to be different, it's odd.

Jupiter, or Permia, are probably the loudest bunch of people you'd ever meet. Party animals are what I like to call them. They are the party gods. Loud and exciting. Not that bad to be around except for the fact that they have a very short attention-span. Either the Devonian representative or I have to snap our fingers in front of their face to get their attention every 5 minutes. That's probably why they are wicked warriors since they jump from one enemy to the next in a matter of seconds. Permians have the power of super-sonic speed, which is the reason they're so hyperactive.

Saturn is a dead planet. Order literally sucked the life out of that place at the beginning of time, jealous that Chaos was loved most by everyone. The war between the brothers caused massive destruction, including Saturn to turn to a barren landscape.

Uranus, or for a more appropriate name that doesn't cause the giggles, Holocene. Holocene is probably the calmest of all the planets. Wise and intelligent people, they could all possible be good leaders in any nations. Though they have the power of intelligence, physically all of the Holocenen can turn invisible. Another Counselor, Sorcha, is from Holocene. She reminds me of someone I know, her light blonde hair regally spiraling down her back and her striking grey eyes always lost in thought. Though it's very rude of me, I try not to look at her much. She reminds me too much of Annabeth, my so-called love of my life. It's been so long, but I can't get over any of them yet. I can't just forget my life before this place, not yet.

Neptune, or commonly known as Triassia, is the water planet. They control the element of water and it seems as if they all live by the beach. Laid-back and chilled, it takes a lot to get them up. Triassians and Permians are always at it during meetings, since Permians really try to get some kind of excited energy from the Triassians. It gets annoying to watch after dealing with it for centuries.

Now the other planets are Paraíso {obviously}, Mesos, Ordovicia, and Ediacara.

Mesos is the dark planet, mainly made of goths. They are all very dark and mysterious except when they're with one another. It's odd to be in the same room as them sometimes, but I try not to show my discomfort. Naturally, they have power of the balance of light and dark, which can also lead to messing with someone's vision. Very scary.

Ordovicia is like a whirlwind constantly, winds constantly blowing all day and night. It's cold there, very very cold. I hate going there because everyone there acts like they're high all the time. "You have chill man!" Is the one phrase that will probably cause me to explode if I hear again. The Ordovicians have the power over both wind control and winter. Some can even create a hell of a blizzard!

And there's Ediacara... There's not much to say about them. They are very strict and unforgiving people, and no one is allowed out of line without heavy punishment. The Ediacarans have complete control over life and death, though they very rarely use it. And it takes heavy payment for them to even _consider_ using their powers to bring back someone from the dead. I'm sadly one of the only few people they'll actually allow on their planet, which makes me very uncomfortable.

Paraíso is a mix of all of those planets, well most of them at least. Anyone who is in Chao's army resides here. Only the best of the best live here, it's quite exhilarating. So that means there isn't any real similarities on this planet, but that doesn't matter.

The Counsel consists the bravest, most honest, and greatest warriors found in this universe. We all have a certain power or connection to at least one of the planets. Aerin, Sean and Sorcha are attached to their home planets only. Sorcha being the 9th in command, Sean in 6th of command and Aerin in 2, behind me of course. The Earthens are spread apart as well. Zoë in 3rd command attaches to Neogene. Luke in fourth command attaches to Permia. Bianca takes 7th and an attachment to Mesos. Silena {8th} goes to Ordovicia and Beckendorf {5th} takes care for Triassia. And they each are extremely powerful in those domains, it's the ones they are experts in.

Now I'm sure you're wondering, what about me? Well lucky ole Percy here, like Chaos, obtains power from each of them. I hate having so much of it! It just constantly makes me feel as if I am in control of everyone here, when I'm not. It just makes me feel more and more scared that if I just lose my temper, I could demolish everything around me.

My thoughts go reeling as I feel something get shoved on top of my head. I try ducking, but the crown was already on my head.

"Haha! I win!" Silena sticks her tongue out at me before sprinting away. I roll my eyes and I decide not to follow.

"Yeah maybe this time you did! Wait until next time!" I call before turning on my heel and heading up to my room-

Only to run right into Zoë.

We both tumble backwards, but I manage to catch myself before I fall on my butt. And with the twist of my wrist, a puff of air supports Zoë before she hits the ground.

"I'm sorry." I say hurriedly once the former huntress stands firmly on her feet again. She sends me a quick glare before clearing her throat. The Counselors quickly quiet down and look at Zoë.

"Lord Chaos has requested our presence in the throne room." She says before heading back inside. I quickly take off my crown as I follow right behind Zoë and I can hear the light shuffle of feet as the others follow.

No one spoke as we walk, a request like this from Chaos usually meant that we were either needed in a battle or we were in trouble. And I _really_ hope we're not in trouble. Teaching 5 year olds how to handle a dagger is never fun, never ever will it be.

Chaos sits on the edge of his throne as we all enter quickly. One by one we all go down to one knee as we respectively bow to him. He takes a moment before realizing that we were in front of him. Blinking, he looks at us and smiles nervously.

"Rise." He says softly and we do so, watching him carefully as he slowly gets up and begins to pace. I think my hopes have been right, but I'm not quite sure if I want to be right in this situation.

"Lord Chaos? Why have you requested our presence at this time?" Luke asks in concern.

No one says anything as we watch him pace a little longer. Finally, he faces all of us with a grave expression.

"I do have a new assignment. But it will require all of you to attend to." He starts, obviously trying to gain some confidence.

We all quickly exchange a glance. Chaos usually assigns one or two Counselors to one thing. But all 9? That's not common, at all.

Chaos sighs and begins to speak again, though he occasionally casts a sympathetic glance at me as he paces.

"You all know of my brother, Order." He continues. Nodding silently, the Counselors and I watch our leader struggle to talk.

"For the past 600 years, he has been rising an army. An army so strong... So strong that it may just be able to demolish what we have been trying to protect all our lives. And luckily, we have placed a spy in Order's army, she has told us where he plans on attacking first." He pauses, casting a glance at all of us who were Earthens.

"He plans on attacking Earth first, doesn't he?" I ask before anyone else has the chance to open their mouth. I don't take this topic lightly and I've always tried to veer away from dealing with the planet whenever I can. Too many memories from that place, just too many.

But now, as Chaos nods his head, I know I can't prevent this anymore. I have to go back now, I have to protect all of those who have betrayed me.

"When will we be leaving?" Aerin asks, not paying attention to everyone else, who were all looking over at me in pity. At least the others did have much of a betrayal, but I will never hold that against them.

"In one hour. So I suggest you prepare." Chaos says, which was a polite way of saying 'get out'. We all take the hint, walking out, me being the first one out and down the hall.

Thalia's POV-

It's been 600 years. 600 fucking years and no sign of an attack. It's driving everyone crazy just _waiting_ for blood to be shed! Apollo keeps swearing and declaring that there will be an attack soon. But when? No one knows.

The gods decided to make all the veterans of the Giant War and Titan War immortal so that they may train new demigods to be ready for this war.

And the gods have become more involved with our lives. Zeus finally let that ancient law dissipate. So that helps a ton, but I still don't think we are ready.

But then again, when would we ever be ready for a war? Lives are going to be lost and hopes crushed. It's not like angels are going to fall from above and save us.

The hunters were asked to pit stop at Camp Half-Blood for a little while, just for extra protection. It's nice to be able to be in my old home, even if I've been a tree for most of my residence here.

It was a nice day today, but that could just be because of the magical barrier around the camp. But nothing like the present!

As an old tradition, the hunters are going against the campers in the classic Capture The Flag. I still don't get why we do it, the hunters are always going to win.

But it's nice to momentarily forget about all the worries of a war, to just play a fun game as such. Even if I am bored out of my mind right now.

Guarding the flag means just waiting around, listening to the faint cries of pain or cheers of success. Even as Lieutenant I can't even have a say in where I am! It's always Lady Artemis who chooses who goes where. And she has complete faith that I can guard the flag with no one else. Oh joy.

Zeus's Fist is the perfect place to hide a flag, cause you can only see it from one angle. So our glistening silver flag now lays in the rocks.

Perched in a tree right by the rocks, I listen intently for anyone. But naturally, there isn't anyone near. My fellow sisters are taking good care in maiming every camper they can find.

"Can someone please just blow the horn already?" I mumble to myself as I look around for the millionth time. There is nothing here! Absolutely nothi-

The snapping a twig catches my attention. Finally! A target! I draw back my bow string with a blunt arrow notched on the string. "Come and get it." I whisper barely, grinning greatly.

"Thou should not shoot, Grace." A familiar voice says beneath me. No, no it can't be her. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, I must be going crazy.

"What will stop me?" I ask before releasing the arrow, knowing not even a hunter could stop the arrow at this speed.

The arrow suddenly freezes in air, trembling slightly for some reason. "I believe thy friends would be able to stop thee." The voice continues casually.

I jump down from the tree, careful not to be near the floating arrow. I notch another arrow onto my string, this one as sharp as a razor.

"Show yourself." I demand to the dark foliage in front of me. 9 figures gracefully walk out from the forest. They all have cloaks on that hide their face.

One from the middle walks forward, and with the flick of their wrist, their hood falls. My heart stops as I look at my friend, who I thought perished under her father's behalf. Zoë Nightshade.

"Seems you haven't changed one bit, Thalia Grace." She smiles a little. I stare at her in shock, gaping like a fish.

"Take us to your leader." Someone beside Zoë says in a fake robotic voice. It's male, and very familiar as well.

The figure beside the speaker elbows him in the stomach. "Not the appropriate time for games, you nit wit." The figure says.

"Geez Silena, I was just playing." He grumbles like a little kid. My eyes widen even more once I realize who that is.

"L-Luke?" I stutter. In any other scenario, this would have been hilarious to observe. But, but these people are suppose to be _dead._

Luke pulls down his hood and smiles at me sadly. I stare at him in utter shock.

"I am so sorry, Thals. I-" Whatever he was going to say never came as I hug him tightly. Tears begin to stream down my face as I cling onto him. I miss him so much, and he just _appears_ like this! He hugs back lightly.

Pulling away from the hug eventually, I look up at him. But without thinking, I slap him hard across the face, shocking him with electricity also.

"If you ever pull that stunt again, or anything like that. I will kill you myself. Are we clear?" I ask in a faint whisper, barely containing my anger. He nods quickly, not wanting to get hit again. The other figures around were laughing hysterically... Most of them at least. Two of them stand to the side, not saying a single word or even making some kind of indication they were not stone.

Ignoring the oddness of that, I smile at Luke and Zoë. "You two have a lot of explaining to do." I say before looking at the others.

"Though I would love to get to reunite with any of my other friends. We need to get to Chiron. And..." One of the silent figures whispers to the other. The other one steps forward and takes his hood down before tapping Zoë's shoulder. He started communicating to her in sign language. I slowly trail off as I watch. I've never seen that boy before, and I don't even think he's from this _planet_.

He has silver hair, as if someone spun strands of pure silver to make his hair. And his eyes, they were bright lavender, which shocked me to the core. Not even an Aphrodite child could ever have eyes that shade. Very tall and lean, as if he's accustomed to sneaking around with expert spy like talents. Not something I've ever seen before...

"Sean is right." Zoë says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We must go to the throne room immediately. Thalia, do thy mind leading the way?" She asks. Gods, not even her vocabulary has changed.

I nod and start walking towards camp. Most of the figures follow... Except one. It was the other silent figure, the one who whispered to Sean. He stands in front of the Hunter's flag, his head tilts to the side curiously.

"Come on, Ace! We haven't got all day!" Luke calls to the silent figure, Ace. It takes a moment before Ace finally turns away from the flag and follows us.

I try not to think about why he was staring at the Hunter's flag. _Males_, I think to myself, _always doing strange things without an explanation._

I totally forgot the game was still going on, so the group and I run into Valerie. She's currently fighting against a demigod, someone from the other team. It's obvious that it's a daughter of Aphrodite, since she moves with grace and shouts lilting commands at Valerie. Her long curly blonde hair is tied into a tight but yet stylish ponytail, I doubt she even tried to make it like that. She's tall for a teen, but it made sense since she's one of the campers who were made immortal, of course once she reached an age she felt appropriate to stay as, rather than being an immortal 5 year old.

Mae manages to trick Valerie before tripping and tackling the hunter to the ground. She's grinning victoriously as Valerie growls at the immortal teen.

I smirk and turn to my friends... And the other dark figures. "You guys stay here for a moment, I need to go embarrass my friend." I say before quickly going over to the two girls.

Third Person POV-

Once the daughter of Zeus left the Counselors, Percy, or Ace, turns to the other Counselors. His expression remains blank, any normal person wouldn't have thought there was something up. But those of the Counsel who knew Percy the longest could see the flickers of pain and fear playing in his sea-green eyes.

"We need to go to Olympus now. There's no time to play around." Percy says quietly to them. The Counselors nod in agreement.

"Someone should tell Thalia that we are leaving." Silena whispers. Everyone turns to Luke with a begging expression. He's probably the only one beside Percy who can not be shocked to the core if they interrupt her... If she's at least in a good mood.

He sighs and nods. "I'll meet you guys up at the throne room." He says before following where Thalia just disappeared.

Percy quickly creates a Portal and the throne room can be seen through the doorway. Percy gestures for everyone to walk through. One by one, the Counselors walk through. Bianca is last, but she stops for a moment, facing Percy.

"You know you're going to have to drop the charade soon, right?" She asks him quietly. The son of Poseidon nods and smiles a little at Bianca.

"I'll be fine. I just need some time, that's all." He says simply. Bianca sighs and nods before gently tugging Percy's hood forward a little more.

"Then make sure to keep that hood up at all times. I was starting to see your eyes." She says and Percy laughs lightly.

"Yes ma'am." He says before Bianca smiles and walks through the portal.

Once the daughter of Hades walks through the portal, he takes a moment to peek through the trees. Mae was talking and laughing with Thalia and Valerie. Percy couldn't help but smile as he remembers the little girl he saved. From here, he could see that she still wears his old CHB bead necklace. She really does stick to her word.

Before the Counselors could get suspicious, Percy quickly walks through the portal, arriving at Mount Olympus. He arrives in the throne room and is shocked to see the condition it's in. Some of the pillars were cracked and crumbled. The ground has holes that were in serious need to be patched up.

The Counselors were all in the center of the throne room, waiting patiently for Percy. He sighs quietly, still not used to all the attention. "Let's call the gods-"

Just as Percy finishes speaking, Zeus appears on his throne. He looks down at the Counselors, a bewildered expression gracing his face.

But before the king of the gods could speak, Aerin steps forward. Her black eyes bore into Zeus's in a menacing matter. "We are here from the Counsel of Chaos. His brother, Order, has already attacked this planet, hasn't he?" Aerin asks in mock sympathy. Zeus, still in shock from the amount of power pulsing from this small group, nods numbly.

"May I suggest we call for a meeting, Lord Zeus? We will explain everything." Bianca cuts in softly before Aerin could blow the faint welcome they were starting to slowly obtain. The normally prideful god just nods before shooting a lightning bolt into the sky.

Aerin steps back into the line of Counselors just as the gods begin to appear. Most appear with a basic flash of color, but the Big Three like Hades appears from the shadows and Poseidon arrives in fine sea mist.

But Poseidon... He looks as if he aged a century. His usually vibrant sea-green eyes were hollow and nearly clear. There's gray streaks in his midnight black hair and his posture was broken and slumped. The Olympians all look at the sea god with sad eyes. Ever since Percy disappeared, Poseidon blamed himself for never being more involved with Percy's life or making sure his son was alright.

Percy glances away from his father so that he wouldn't run up to his father and hug him. It's almost unbearable to just see him like this. It brings tears to Percy's eyes, but he blinks them away hastily.

The Counselors already have their hoods up once more, so the gods could not see their faces just yet. The Olympians all glance at the Counselors wearily, too tired to even comprehend why these powerful beings are here... Except Athena, who was bursting with questions.

"I proclaim that the camps and other groups should also be here." Bianca suggests. The gods nod in agreement and so do the Counselors.

Zeus nods and snaps his fingers. Reyna, Frank and the rest of Camp Jupiter appear first. Then Chiron and Camp Half-Blood's head counselors. Then finally the Hunters, Amazons and nature creatures arrive. Percy couldn't help but pinpoint all of his old friends, who were all made immortal 600 years before.

"Welcome back." Zeus says to everyone. But they pay him no attention as they analyze the Counselors.

Before any questions could be asked, Zeus continues. "We are all well aware of the threat of war. And our enemy's brother, Lord Chaos, has allowed his most powerful and respected warriors to aid us when this war comes. Now," He faces the Counselors again. "I believe you owe us an explanation. Athena will fade if you don't do so." He adds.

Since Percy asked to not reveal himself automatically when they were still at Paradíso, Aerin steps forward since her hood was already down. "Calm down, we'll explain. No need to get your knickers in a twist." She says to Zeus.

Zeus turns bright red. "How dare you-"

"How dare I?" Aerin cuts him off with a short laugh. "You need to learn some manners before you even try talking to me like that." She snaps.

"Now," Aerin says before Zeus can yell. Small chuckles can be heard around the room. "I'm pretty sure you all know the original 8 planets? Well there are actually 12." She smirks at the sight of the shocked expressions.

After a brief explanation of all 12 planets and what their actual existence is, Aerin explains what the Counselors do. Everyone looks at the group in awe and respect. Zeus, realizing how much more powerful they are, slinks back in his throne.

"And now, I'm sure you would all _love_," Aerin says with a hint of sarcasm. "To meet our Counselors. It's been agreed we will start with out ninth in command and end with our second in command." She says before stepping back.

Sorcha steps forward, smiling just as always. Her grey eyes come into focus as she begins to speak. "Hello, my name is Sorcha and as for my last name, much too arduous to speak of." She says simply. "I am from the Holocenen civilization and that is the planet I am the representative of. I am in 10th of command behind Lord Chaos, but only ninth in command behind our beloved Prince." She smiles and curtsies to the gods before stepping back. Athena stares at her in wonder and awe, someone she would have loved to talked to anytime.

Silena smiles and steps forward, her hood still up. "Now I believe I should begin with telling my story, the short version of course." She laughs lightly, her tinkling laugh bringing smiles to most. "My home was here, and it was a very lovely one. I had the boy of my dreams, the greatest friends that I could ever ask for and a family that was most certainly unique, but just what I always wanted. I was blackmailed into going against my loved ones, and I could never let them be hurt if I could have prevented it! So, against my will, I spied against those I loved and gave the information to the enemy. Just before my death, I confessed it all and Chaos brought me into his Counsel just because of my willingness to do what's right." She says before gently removing her good. Aphrodite gives a small cry of realization as she sees her daughter. "My name is Silena Beaurgard and I am in 9th of command behind Lord Chaos but only eighth in command behind our charming Prince." She flashes a smile before Aphrodite squeals quite loudly and hugs her beloved daughter. Silena starts crying just when Aphrodite starts crying and they whisper how much they love one another before Hephaestus eventually has to pull away the sobbing goddess back to her throne.

Silena steps back, wiping away her tears just as Bianca steps forward. She nervously wrings her hands together before beginning. "My story is shorter, but just as bitter as my friend Silena's. My brother and I were saved by the Hunters of Artemis and Perseus Jackson." All the gods and campers flinch ever so slightly at the mention of the boy's name. "Instead of going straight to camp with my brother, I decided to be a Hunter of Artemis, a chance to be free from all responsibilities of being an older sister. Little did I know that I wouldn't last more than a month after taking the oath. I would die trying to receive an action figure for my brother." Bianca slowly removes her good and Hades sucks in a sharp breath. "My name is Bianca Di Angelo. I am eighth in command behind Lord Chaos, but only seventh in command behind our brave Prince. I am the sole representative for Mesos." She says before Hades stands up from his throne.

"My dear child, is it really you?" He asks softly. Bianca nods and Hades quickly hugs her just as any father would have. They stay like that, silent but undeniably happy to see one another. Hades is the one to pull away and offer a small sincere smile to Bianca before he returns to his throne.

Bianca steps back into line just as Sean steps forward. He doesn't meet any of the gods eyes as he raises his hands to begin his part. "I do not speak, but rather use my hands for communication. As you can tell, I am from Arcaea, and I am their representative despite my banishment. I accidentally spoke during combat to warn my friend. I am never allowed to see my family, nor set foot on my home, because I saved a life. I will not bore you with my humiliating sob story. My name is Sean Bolaji and I am in seventh in command behind Lord Chaos but only sixth I'm command behind our beloved Prince." He finishes before removing his hood since everyone's doing it and stepping back. The gods look at Sean with pity and sadness, Ares seems especially angered by this, to be punished for being an honorable warrior? Unacceptable.

Beckendorf slowly walks up from the line, very uncomfortable with the amount of attention he's receiving. "I'm not very good with words like my fellow Counselors are. But I died before the Titan War, trying to prevent it and save my friends. My name is Charles Beckendorf and I am in sixth in command behind Lord Chaos and only fifth in command behind our Prince. I control Triassa as their representative." He removes his hood and looks up at the gods, who were all grinning, especially Hephaestus, who grins the greatest.

"I am so proud of you, my boy." The forge god says gruffly. But everyone knows that was said with all the love in the world, even if he was married to a love goddess. Beckendorf smiles and nods respectively to his father before stepping into line again, taking Silena's hand.

Luke steps forward. He takes a moment to himself before continuing. "My home was here, and... And I did not treat it as a home. I betrayed all of those I love, I started a war that could have been prevented and because of that, many lives were lost." He says, not a quiver in his voice. Percy and Luke would always talk, and Percy eventually convinced Luke that he was a hero even after all he did.

"I never did know why Lord Chaos gave me the position on his Counsel, but I finally found the reasoning thanks to a very good friend of mine." He finishes before removing his hood. Hermes falls out of his throne in shock. "My name is Luke Castellan and I am fifth in command behind Lord Chaos, but only fourth behind our Prince. I control Permia as their representative." He manages to finish before Hermes hugs his son tightly. There was a silent moment as the Counselors and gods watch the son and father reunite. Luke pulls away from the hug, smiling sincerely at his father, who smiles back before returning to his throne.

Luke steps back as Zoë steps forward, a giant smile on her face. "I was well known on my home planet, but my fate was anything but deserving. I perished at my own father's hand." She starts strongly, ignoring the curious glances coming from the gods. Reaching up and removing her hood, gasps sound from all around the throne room. "My name is Zoë Nightshade and I am fourth in command behind Lord Chaos, but only third in command behind our beloved Prince. I control Neogene as their representative." She says, refraining from speaking her usual ways in an attempt to sound modern.

Artemis gets up from her throne and quickly crosse the room, enveloping the former huntress into a tight hug. Silvery tears fall down her face as the two reunite. Zoë also has a few tears in her eyes, but they don't shed. Zoë clears her throat quietly and Artemis breaks the hug. The moon goddess still has a look of disbelief on her face. Finally, Zoë gestures for Artemis to sit, in which she does reluctantly.

Zoë reluctantly steps back just as Aerin steps forward, her hood already down. "I've made myself well known by now. But I'm Aerin, _just_ Aerin." She adds firmly. "I come from the planet Devonia. I am third in command behind Lord Chaos, but only second in command behind our Prince. I control Devonia as a representative. " She says, stepping back just as Zoë steps forward, her hood still up.

The gods all look at the final Counselor, who makes no indication that he's going to introduce himself. Under the hood, Percy watches as all of the gods look at him._ If only they knew. _He thinks to himself.

"Well? Who are you?" Artemis asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Lady Artemis," Zoë starts. "And all of the Olympians. Our beloved Prince wishes to take silence for some time. Due to a bounty on his head, he needs to make sure that there are no potential enemies on this planet. His name is Ace, and that's all that will be established for the sake of our safety." She says.

"So your _prince_ is a convict?" Annabeth asks, looking at Percy strangely. Percy refrains from flinching by just hearing her words. She seems to have not changed at all as she stands beside James, holding his hand.

"He is _not_ a convict." Silena snaps, which causes all the gods to stare at her in shock. Releasing Beckendorf's hand, she steps forward. "This man has saved all of our lives countless times, even if it was risking his own, he would do it. He has the bounty on him because he's made himself known to universal enemies. Do not call him lowly names, or I will tell Lord Chaos myself that this planet is not worth saving."

"Now I know being diplomatic hasn't always been your strength, Silena, but is that anyway to treat your family?" A familiar voice asks jokingly from the back of the room. The Counselors start laughing as they see Silena turn bright red. The gods, campers and others look towards the back of the room curiously.

Chaos steps forward, a casual smile on his face. All the Counselors, once they calm down from laughing, get down to one knee and bows their heads. Everyone else immediately copies them.

"Rise please." Chaos says and everyone complies. He smiles once more and steps in front of the gods.

"Now I am sure you know my Counselors. They are to be trusted with the utmost respect because they have more certainly earned it." He says and most of the gods nod in understanding.

"Now as for how they can help. I believe it would be best to station at least one in every group. Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Amazons, and with the Hunters. Does anyone have a better idea?" He asks, looking around. Athena shakes her head, already agreeing with Chaos.

He smiles and nods. "Okay. Now, may I have a word with my Counselors so that I may decide who goes where?" He asks.

"Of course, Lord Chaos." Hera says and Chaos smiles.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse us." He says, gesturing for the Counselors to exit the throne room. They do so and he follows behind them.

Percy POV-

Now that was scary. I was sure I would have taken down my hood, shouting "I am alive!" Or something like that. But thankfully I didn't, which I give myself some praise for.

The Counselors and I exit the throne room with Chaos right behind us. I'm just about ready to collapse, I need to just break away from all of this. It's killing me to just be in the same room as my old friends stare at me like I'm an alien.

"Now, I believe I already know where I will be placing all of you." Chaos begins. We all nod in understanding.

"For Camp Half-Blood, I will be assigning Beckendorf and Silena." He says and I relax just a tad. I know he did that on purpose, because I wouldn't last a day in camp without breaking down. Silena squeals happily and kisses Beckendorf's cheek.

"For Olympus, Luke and Sean will be stationed there." Luke and Sean exchange a glance and nod.

"Sorcha and Bianca will be assigned to the Amazons." Chaos continues. The two girls high five one another, l smile at them. But then it comes to me as I realize what the final position is.

"Aerin and Zoë will go to Camp Jupiter." Aerin and Zoë just nod. Aerin's expression didn't change the slightest but Zoë continues to smile.

"So that means Percy will be assigned with the Hunters." He finishes. I can literally feel my stomach drop at those words.

"And Perseus, before you ask, they are the most vulnerable group and they're going to need the most protection. Understand?" He asks and I nod. Disagreeing with Chaos is a big no-no, I don't have to see it to believe it because I've seen Chaos when he's angry. He almost blew up Saturn by accident.

"Come now, before they get suspicious." Chaos says, ushering us all back inside. I sigh quietly as I walk back in. No one speaks as we renter the throne room, creepy.

"So I'm presuming you have made your decision." Zeus finally says and Chaos nods.

"Indeed I have." He nods. "Luke and Sean will remain here on Olympus." Hermes grins greatly at this, he'll finally be able to bond with his son. I'm happy for Luke, everything's starting to go right for him. He deserves it.

"Silena and Beckendorf will be going to Camp Half-Blood." Chaos continues. Some of the head Counselors cheer happily, they'll get to see their old friends again.

"Aerin and Zoë will be with Camp Jupiter." The Romans smile and wave hi to their new protectors. Though I'm sure the Corhorts believe they don't need extra protection.

"Sorcha and Bianca will be accompanying the Amazons." The group of women all nod respectively to the two Counselors, who beam happily. I have no doubts that Bianca and Sorcha will have a lot of fun with the Amazons.

"And finally, Ace will travel with the Hunters." Chaos finishes. The hunters all look at me with hate in their eyes. I keep my chin tilted high, but I look away from them.

"With all due respect, Lord Chaos, wouldn't it be more reasonable to have a female Counselor travel with the hunters due to their tradition?" Athena asks, extremely curious.

"Like I told Ace previously. The Hunters are the most vulnerable group out of them all. Ace is our strongest warrior, so it's best if he is with them." Chaos says. Athena nods and so do the other Olympians... Except Artemis.

Before she can say anything, Zeus stands from his throne. "Well, it's settled then. We shall continue our preparations for war with the new help from Lord Chaos and his Counsel." He says. "Good luck." He disappears in a giant lightning bolt and I stop myself from rolling my eyes. He always has to have a dramatic flair.

The gods and goddesses begin to flash away. Hermes and Luke are in a deep conversation, their expressions serious. I can't help but smile at them, it's good that they are settling things once and for all. Hades gives Bianca one last hug before disappearing in the shadows.

I can't help but look at Poseidon once more, he remains on his throne, looking down at his hands. He looks so broken... So alone. I take one step in his direction, wanting to help him feel better. But someone else takes the chance before I can.

Hestia places her hand on Poseidon's shoulder and whispers something that I can't hear. He nods to whatever she said.

"I miss him." He whispers, but I manage to pick it up. Ignoring all of the side chatter, I discreetly take a step closer to them so I can hear.

"I miss him too. But you need to have faith that he's alright." Hestia whispers back. Poseidon nods again as he looks up at his sister.

"But it's been 6 centuries, Hestia. How can I not think of the possibility that he is dead? That my dearest child is never coming back?" He asks quietly.

Hestia sighs softly, but smiles warmly at him. "I don't think he's gone, Poseidon. I think he's managed to pull off the impossible, like he's always done. Like the great hero he is." She says encouragingly.

Poseidon smiles faintly. "He's always managed to do what no other has done." He agrees quietly.

"Just have faith, my brother. And if you ever feel lost, just come to the Hearth and we can talk again." She promises before walking to the Hearth. But before she disappears in the flames, she turns and looks at me for just a moment. A knowing smile crosses her expression before she walks into the flames.

She knows it's me. But how? I've made sure that my face is hidden and I don't make any indication it's me. How can she know?

Someone places their hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn and I see that it's Zoë.

"Take good care of Lady Artemis. She deserves as must respect as possible. Understand?" She asks me sternly.

I nod and she smiles a little. "But if thy sisters become a pain towards thee. Tell me and thy will set them straight." She chuckles a little and I smile as I nod once more.

She pats my shoulder before joining Camp Jupiter and Aerin as Chaos creates a portal for them to walk through. The same is done for the Amazons and Camp Half-Blood. But Artemis stops Chaos from making one for the Hunters.

"It's alright, Lord Chaos. I can transport my girls and I to our camp." She says and Chaos nods.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it then. Ace, don't fail me." He says to me before disappearing in a flash of black. Artemis looks towards me and scowls.

"I guess I have to transport you as well. Come now." She orders and I oblige without hesitation. From previous experience with her, I know she has zero tolerance for disobedience.

I stand to the side as Artemis closes her eyes. A silver glow surrounds us all and the next thing I know, we're in a forest.

Though it doesn't compare to the beautiful forests in Paradíso, it comes fairly close. The tall redwood trees stretching miles above us with lush canopies of dark green leaves. Night has already fallen at some point, so only the stars and moonlight from above light the camp. Silver tents were pitched up all around us, glittering and gleaming at every angle from the reflection of the silvery light.

But a thought comes to me. Weren't the hunters just at Camp Half-Blood? Maybe Artemis chose to leave since they now have two Counselors watching over the camp. It makes sense, I think.

"Alright. Girls time for bed." Artemis announces. A chorus of "yes Lady Artemis" sounds before the hunters all go to their designated tents. Once all the hunters disappear in their tents, Artemis turns to me.

"I do not care if you are a prince. I do not care if there is a bounty for your head. If you are to be a part of this group, you are going to pitch in just as each and everyone of the members do. Are we clear?" She asks, not a single emotion could be picked out from her tone, only ice.

I nod understandingly and she nods as well. "Pitch your own tent and get some rest, for tomorrow you start to earn your keep, _boy_." She snaps before walking to her tent.

This is going to be fun.

_**Boom! End of this chapter! XD I can't believe I wrote so much! Holy hades! XD I just kept writing and writing! **_

_**Well this has taken me all week, because of school and the sudden attack of the flu {yuck XD} but it's Spring Break now! Woo hoo!... And it's snowing..., oh the irony in that!XD But I will update as soon as possible! Bye for now!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers_**-

**_Guest- Awwww you're too sweet, thank you!_**

**_SeeSea19_****_\- XD Thank you so much!_**

**_Nutmeg Loves Books_****_\- OMG! I totally agree! Like she isn't going to suddenly drop her millennia old grudge against men in a matter of days! You have my word to do as you asked. :)_**

**_Hey guys, just a little quick side note before I continue. I do not know as of right now who I am pairing Percy with. This may not be a Peremis story, so for those of you {and I am saying this with all the kindness I can muster from me} that believe just because he is protecting the Hunt automatically matches him with Artemis, well... I ask of you to just hang on a few more chapters. Just let the story carry on as it goes, and if it ends up being a Peremis {by the way, am I saying the ship name right?} you have my full permission to write a review saying "I told you so" and walk away from the story. I'm sorry if you are not one of these people and are actually reading this instead of just reading the story, that brings warmth to my heart. I love all of you and I mean nothing in a harmful way {except in my actual stories, those are truly gruesome, trust me. [hehe Novocaine reference]}_**

Percy POV-

Who knew the hunters could be cruel at heart? Oh wait...

I did.

Only two weeks into being their protector, I've experienced almost nothing else but pure hatred. They are always trying to prank me and hurt me. It's making my decision to keep my identity secret pretty convincing. If only they knew it was me they were calling the deer upon to trample, or that it was my tent they were placing poisonous snakes or bloodthirsty wolves in, they'd probably drop dead in shock and potential fear.

My tent is set up pretty far away from theirs, and that's always how it's going to be. But I mean, it's wanted by both parties in the situation at hand. They hate males, and well... Last time I checked, I qualify as a male. But also, I enjoy privacy. I enjoy privacy more than ever, because it's the only thing that keeps me sane.

Being the Prince of the Universe is not always fun and games. I have lead many armies into war, and sometimes I'm only one of the few that return from those said wars. I've been kidnapped easily 10 times in the last 2 centuries, and those are never fun to sit through nor escape. Sometimes I even have to follow orders I wish I would never consider doing... Those are the worst, especially with my fatal flaw.

But also, I have to be strategic and wise. Thus the meetings have probably strengthened those two characteristics immensely over time. Of course, I never raise my voice during the meetings or use my sarcastic remarks. Once Luke told me I'm pretty scary guy when I'm serious, and I also look as if I could blow up a planet with a single thought. What I didn't tell him is that I actually could destroy a moon of a planet by just snapping my fingers... Don't ask, I don't like it either.

But then comes the more challenging part of being a prince. Controlling one's emotions. Anyone who doesn't qualify for the job would have already succumbed to the pure pleasures of insanity. I school my emotions into light and happy, but in a way that I still don't give away my true thoughts. I think about death, and no, I am not suicidal. I think about all the death I've caused over the course of my existence all the time. I see the faces of those I kill every now and then, and I know it's just my subconscious messing with me, so I don't say anything. Well I don't say anything about it at all, and though I really want to just spill everything, I can't. I can't be weak, not when I have so many responsibilities to uphold. But that doesn't make me unkind. I will help anyone at anytime if asked of me, no one deserves to be hurt while I can prevent it.

Then there's the nightmares. As one of my powers, I can sometimes see glimpses of the future, and for some reason, they are never good. I always see the war or misery that will be brought upon a certain planet or civilization. Sometimes, I can also see the past, again they are never good. Once, when I was only a century old and still sleeping a straight 8 hour time period, I was trapped in a nightmare as I watched Saturn burn to ashes. I watched children and women die at the hands of merciless men. That was my turning point, so I usually only sleep for about an hour at night while catching 2 minute naps here and there to give me a boost of energy. Who knew the Mist could cover up the dark bags under my eyes? Thank Chaos I don't have to wear makeup.

Tonight was probably no different than the rest. Dinner was starting soon and it's my turn to hunt for the meal. Now I could just conjure up a feast, but that's just boring. I love the feel of running freely through the woods with a bow in my hand. I can be free when I hunt, and I don't have to worry about hateful hunters or a scorning goddess or the upcoming war. No, I can be the young and reckless 18 year old boy I was before all of this happened, even if it is for only a small period of time.

I quickly climb a tree when the sound of snapping twigs catches in my ears. With a dark green arrow notched tightly on the silver string of my bow, I now wait. I've taught myself how to shoot and I've trained constantly with my bow. I have to be ready to fight with any weapon given to me, because it's a hell of a lot better than fighting without one.

A pack of deer casually strolls into view below me. I draw back my bow and I release the arrow to kill the biggest one of the pack. The others run away and I let them, I have enough food to feed the Hunt.

I jump down from the tree and I walk over to the deer. It lays on the ground, limp and lifeless as I pick it up. Is it heavy? Oh yeah, it weighs easily 200 pounds, but it's a good workout. I throw it over my shoulders as I head back to camp.

A familiar sense of danger suddenly chills my veins. I frown a little and I walk faster to camp, the deer becoming weightless on my shoulders. I can't hear anything out of the ordinary, but that doesn't always mean good.

Reaching the camp, I see that everyone was okay. The Hunters were all walking around, laughing and talking. Artemis was with Thalia as they talked about gods know what. Regaining my posture, I walk into camp and into the dining hall.

"Hey Ace! Heads up!" I hear Thalia call. Instinctively, I duck down and turn around. A rotten tomato smashes right square on my face. The entire hunt bursts into laughter, some are even on the ground, holding their stomachs as they laugh hysterically.

I spit out some tomato and I go into the tent, placing the deer on the table. I'll skin it once I clean my face.

Walking out of the tent, I ignore all of the laughing and pointing fingers as I step into my own tent. I take down my hood and I conjure up some water to clean my face. I quickly clean my face and I use the edge of my sleeve to dry my face.

But that feeling won't lighten up. I can feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins and the feeling of someone bad just being right there... My instincts have never failed me before, so I need to keep a keen eye out tonight. Maybe I should alert Artemis... I can't let my grudges hold against my true responsibility.

I walk out of my tent, my fingers tapping against my leg subconsciously as I look around for the goddess of the moon. She was laughing and talking with Thalia still, oh great, just the person to snoop out who I am.

Steeling my nerves, I walk over to the two. Both Artemis and Thalia look in my direction once I grow near. I bow to the two in respect before standing straight.

"Lady Artemis," I start strongly. The shocked expressions from both Artemis and Thalia would have been hilarious if I wasn't in the situation I was in now. "May I speak with you privately?" I ask.

The girls exchange a glance before Artemis faces me again. "Whatever you need to say you can say in front of my Lieutenant, _boy_." She says with an edge of warning.

_So this is how it's gonna go down_. I think to myself before nodding in consent. "I may be wrong in this manner, but I feel a strong sense of danger near. While there may be nothing now, I strongly advise we all keep a sharp eye for anything out of the ordinary." I explain simply, keeping all traits of emotion out of my voice. If it's one thing Thalia remembers about me is that I used to wear my thoughts and feelings on my sleeve, this will undoubtedly throw her off. But the mentioned daughter of Zeus looks at me curiously, her electric blue eyes staring right through me.

"Thank you for the warning, but I believe we will be fine." Artemis says dismissively. Setting my jaw, I bow respectively to her before stepping away. Was I really expecting her to actually take my word? I suppose not.

Instead of going to take care of the deer manually, I snap my fingers and it was skinned, cleaned and cut up into appropriate proportions for all the hunters when dinner comes around.

I go into my tent once more and I create a mist with a wave of my hand. I toss a drachma into the mist and I call for Zoë. Why? She's probably the only one who understands what I'm going through. She's been betrayed many times like me, and also knows what it's like to be in the hunt.

An image of Zoë slowly begins to appear, she sits on the grass, probably standing guard alone. I can't help but restrain from calling her name, just to see her when she isn't in public, talking, but rather lost in thought. Her dark eyes seem to have caught the stars as they glitter at every angle. Her long brown hair was braided regally over her shoulder. A small, carefree smile plays on her lips as she stares at the growing stars as night falls.

_She looks pretty when she smiles_. I think subconsciously to myself. That thought alone causes me to snap out of my train of thought. She is a former huntress, my mouth would have been shot up with arrows if she could read my thoughts!

"Zoë." I whisper to get her attention. No one here will hear me since I'm so far away from the Hunt. Zoë jumps in alarm and looks around in bewilderment before she finally rests her warm brown eyes down on me. She relaxes visibly as she sits down in the grass again.

"Percy, why have thou called out to thy?" She asks and I smile a little at her old english. Even after so long of trying to teach her differently, I finally gave up because she is just so accustomed to this way of talking, she won't change.

"I have a question." I lie. I really just wanted to hear someone's voice that isn't filled with hatred or disgust towards me.

"Oh?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. I laugh a little as I remove my hood again, a few remains of the rotten tomato are still on my face since I did a hasty job of cleaning it off.

"Have you been experiencing a feeling of danger likely? Like an enemy is going to jump down suddenly and attack?" I ask, blurting the first question that comes to mind.

She releases a sigh of relief for some reason when I ask it. "Yes. Thy have been experiencing that odd 'feeling' as thou proclaim. Aerin says she doesn't know what thy am even talking about! Thank the gods thy haven't finally condemned to insanity!" She laughs wholeheartedly. Her laugh is contagious as I begin to laugh also.

We finally begin to calm down and I speak up first. "How's Camp Jupiter?" I ask. Her laugh slowly deteriorates once I ask, and I feel bad.

"The girls here are brave and fearless, thy enjoy bidding thy time with them. As for the males? Swine-filled jerks." She spits, setting her jaw.

I raise an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean by that?" I ask, knowing a few of them. Frank is a softie at heart, wouldn't dare harm a fly if it was unnecessary.

She sighs softly. "They are all arrogant, save the Praetor, he is manageable." She adds, looking up at the stars again. "Thy see what they do if a girl does not listen to them. Thy shot down three just today." She chuckles a little.

I smile faintly at her joke, but what she said really hits home. I see the Romans as family, not... Not like how Zoë describes them. It really tells how much the world can change in 6 centuries.

"I'm sorry Zoë that you have deal with such horrible people. I promise to set them straight once-"

"Once what, Percy?" Zoë cuts me off. "Once you finally tell thou family that thou are alive? Percy, hiding is only going to make it worse, both thou and thy know that." She says softly.

I sigh and I sit down on the ground. I run my hand through my hair before continuing. "I know, Zoë. I know. But I just can't shake off the feeling that if I show them who I am..." I trail off, not really wanting to express my reasoning. Zoë looks down from the sky and at me, a certain conflict playing in her dark eyes.

She opens her mouth to say something, but a familiar voice shouts from the distance for Zoë. It's Reyna.

"Thy must go. Take care, Percy." She says, but hesitates ever so slightly before swiping her hand through the mist, causing the image of her to fall.

"Gods dammit." I mutter, putting my head in my hands. Why did I do that?! Zoë doesn't care about my childish worries.

"Awe, did someone mess things up with their girlfriend?" A familiar voice asks in a sickly sweet tone. I quickly flip my hood up before looking up.

And there he was, one of Order's only kids. His name fits him perfectly, Lucifer. He has a twin sister, Lilith, and they look _exactly_ alike. Stark white hair cut just above their shoulders, milky white eyes that look as if they have no iris, delicate facial features and lean, thin body structures. The only difference between the twins is that Lucifer has a scar that makes his nose crooked. I did that to him with my sword in an attempt to kill him 3 centuries ago.

"Where is your sister? Hiding behind daddy's legs, waiting for his next command?" I ask in a sarcastic manner as I slowly get to my feet. The twins are Order's dogs, they will do anything their father tells of them, and they will do it with the biggest fucking grin ever.

Lucifer sneers at me, laughing a cold laugh. "Haha, very funny, Prince. What about you? Where's your team? Where's your little girlfriend?" He teases, but that last one doesn't even affect me. I am in no relationship, no matter what he says, unless Lilith is here. Then she would proclaim I am her lover, damn psycho.

"Enough side chat. Why are you here?" I ask, refraining from my old sarcastic ways. I could go on forever if I wanted to, but I'm sure that wouldn't help one bit.

"To kill the one threat that opposes from my father." He says, slowly taking out his Chaotic steel sword. Becoming part of Chaos's army means many things, including the fact that celestial bronze and imperial gold can't kill me any longer just from even the slightest cut. Chaotic steel however... That replaces the threat of those metals. I almost died twice from that metal.

"Oh? And who would that be?" I ask in mock curiosity, silently creating two daggers out of thin air into my hands. The sleeves of my cloak obscuring the daggers from Lucifer's sight.

"You." A feminine voice says behind me. Lilith. She giggles before attacking me, swiping her small sword at my legs, the blade catching against my thigh and making a deep gash, I don't cry out, but rather ignore her move.

I throw both of my knives at Lucifer, one catching him in the calf because he was deflecting the other. He doesn't cry out, but rather pulls the dagger right out. I turn and I swiftly throw a punch right into Lilith's jaw, she catches my hand and twists my wrist. I jump up as she twists my wrist to avoid Lucifer's sword hitting my ankles and I kick her square in the jaw. She goes flying out of the entrance of my tent.

_The Hunt_. Is my first initial thought once she goes out there. These two couldn't have came alone. I grab Lucifer's shoulder and I flip him over, body slamming him to the ground. He slams his head against mine and jumps up, going outside to find his sister I bet. My vision swims for barely a second before grabbing my sword and running out of my tent.

Monsters are everywhere, and the hunters are doing a pretty good job keeping them at bay for the most part. While searching for Order's twins, I quickly dispatch of a few monsters to help out the hunters. I go to kill a Cyclops when a sudden feeling alerts me to look behind me. Lilith runs towards me with her sword, silver blood streaming down her nose from my kick. I intercept her sword with my own and I keep my senses alert for Lucifer, knowing he wouldn't let Lilith fight against me on her own.

Lilith giggles manically as she continues to swing her sword swiftly at me, if I haven't trained for as long as I have, I'm sure she would have decapitated me by now.

"Awe look at us! Lovers playing around!" She giggles as she swipes at my feet. I jump but someone stabs me and pushes me forward from behind. Lucifer laughs as he drives my own dagger into my shoulder before I could intercept him. Pain flares into my left shoulder, but I ignore it.

The monsters were slowly starting to decrease in population as the hunters dispose of them quickly. That made me feel a little better as I fight off these twins. Even with the dagger shoved deeply into my shoulder, I fight with all my might.

Using Archaea's signature power, I trick Lilith into hearing Order calling her off. She squeaks in alarm and drops her sword. "I'm sorry daddy!" She cries and I try not to laugh at the incredulous look Lucifer gives her as he continues to try and cut me.

Before Lucifer can warn her, I kick away Lucifer long enough to drive my blade into Lilith's heart, forcing her to fade back to Order's palace. I turn to Lucifer and he is pissed.

We stand there for a moment, breathing heavily as we hold our swords out in front of one another, ready to attack. I don't notice all of the Hunt staring at me in awe and horror at the same time.

Yelling a battle cry, Lucifer advances in a blur of motion, swinging his sword right at my neck. I duck and intercept his blade with my own. We go back and forth many more times, not even seeing one another but just blurs of colors as we spin and duck and intercept. Finally, with a final blow to his shoulder, Lucifer drops his sword with a cry in pain.

I place the tip of my blade on his Adam's apple, staring at him angrily. He looks at me and laughs coldly as he glares at me. There's complete silence in the forest as Lucifer and I glare at one another.

"We will meet once more, Prince." He spits at me. "Order will have your head, and when he does, this world will end in its rein of Chaos." He growls, grinning mischievously.

Instead of answering him, I drive my blade deeper into his throat. He growls lowly before disappearing in a puff of white smoke. I lower my sword as I stare at the spot he was just at not a moment ago.

I look up when I hear the slightest movement. The entire Hunt stares back at me with wide eyes. Thalia whistles lowly as she steps forward. I sheath my sword and I remain silent for a moment.

"We must call a meeting on Olympus, they must be alerted of what occurred here." I say before Thalia can make a sarcastic remark. She looks at me with narrowed eyes before nodding.

"So be it. Lady Artemis? Care to do the honors?" Thalia asks the goddess, who was busy sending me sharp glares. Artemis nods and closes her eyes, that familiar silver glow surrounding us all before the next thing I see is the throne room.

While Artemis calls a meeting with the Olympians, I call upon Chaos and all the Counselors, saying it's important. No more than two seconds later, Chaos appears through a portal and the Counselors walk appear with their designated groups. Everyone stares at both the Hunt and I in shock since we were all bloody and bruised, mainly me.

The Counselors all run from their groups towards me, concern in their eyes, except Aerin, she stays behind with Camp Jupiter. Everything starts to gain a fuzzy outline as I look around, but I shake my head to clear it off as best I can.

"Percy, what the hell happened?!" Luke hisses quietly. The other Counselors nod in agreement.

"I'm going to explain it to everyone at once." I whisper to them and most of them look at me in shock. I've been silent for so long, but this is too important to not talk about. I catch Zoë looking at me and we exchange a knowing glance because of our conversation earlier today. I nod to her and she smiles gratefully before I step (or limp if you rather) to the center of the Throne room.

"My fellow Olympians." I start politely, gods this is no different than a diplomatic meeting! Holy Hera I hate being official! Ignoring the stunned expressions of the Olympians, I continue. "About 30 minutes ago, the camp of the Hunt was attacked by members of Order's army."

Uproar starts to enact. Everyone pales with realization of what has happened. The gods demand more information loudly. I wait patiently until they are finished, raising my voice never helps any occasion, so I will wait until they finish their little temper tantrums.

Once they realize I won't speak until they shut up, they all quiet down. "Thank you." I say. "Now, I believe that Order has found out about the dispensing of Counselors to certain groups and he wanted to start, shall I say, cutting down the threats. Starting with the Hunt because of me." I say, ignoring all of the glances.

"The leaders of the attacking group were two of Order's few children, twins named Lilith and Lucifer." Groans of annoyance are heard from the Counselors at the mention of the twins. No one likes them because of their insane whims to kill me. "They are hellbent on making sure their father achieves in his goal and will do anything he says. This will not be the last time we see them." I finish.

"Were there any casualties?" Hestia asks politely. I smile a little when she speaks, since I still love her like a mother.

"I do not believe so, Lady Hestia." I bow to her respectively, which causes her to blush and smile. Some of the gods look at me now with some more respect in their eyes by this small act of kindness. If only they knew...

"How many children does Order have?" Athena asks, her grey eyes bright with curiosity. Bowing to her respectively, I answer.

"We only know of three. The twins, Lucifer and Lilith. And also Order's general, Saxon. He too will make an appearance here, I'm sure, Lady Athena." I say and Athena nods as she writes it all down, probably to memorize it later.

"Have you encountered them before?" Hades asks curiously. Inwardly sighing, I nod.

"I have, Lord Hades. Many times on the battle field and off the battlefield as well." I answer, and he smiles a little at my respect for him.

"Now before I answer any more questions, we need to discuss safety precautions that are needed." I say, looking around to make sure everyone understands.

"There needs to be someone guarding the group's boundaries at all times, so that they may alert everyone if there is an attack. Second, we need to have weekly council meetings so that we may share anything that has happened and also anything we have learned. Doing this will ensure we have the strongest defense against this force as possible. Are there any objections or ideas that will help?" I ask, looking around once more. The room stays silent and I nod once more. Chaos watches all of this occur silently, when we meet eyes, he nods to me, smiling proudly.

"Good. Thank you for listening, and I believe this meeting is officially over." I say, stepping back. What I didn't realize is that I have bled out more from the cut on my leg, so some blood pooled behind me. I slip on the blood and fall on my back. The dagger Lucifer stuck into my shoulder is still there, so when I fell, it embedded itself deeper into my muscles. I could feel something snap inside, and I bite back a cry.

I can hear the hurried footsteps come near, but the fuzzy vision comes back. I can't shake it off this time and a wave of fatigue covers me. I close my eyes involuntarily and I go into a deep and restless sleep.

Third Person POV-

All the Counselors quickly surround their unconscious Prince, but it's too late. When Percy fell, his hood fell back as well, making his face visible to entire room.

Gods and goddesses cry out at the sight of the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon drops to his knees in shock, dropping his trident. Some of the campers from Camp Jupiter gasp in shock while all the campers from Camp Half Blood pale with realization, the prince of the universe is the same boy they all betrayed... All but one girl.

Mae lets out a bloodcurdling scream and runs towards Percy. Bianca, who knows who Mae is because of Percy's stories, lets her through the huddled group. Mae drops to her knees and grabs one of her savior's hands.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!" She screams again at the gods and Chaos. Chaos steps forward and gently pushes his way towards the unconscious son of Poseidon. He kneels down beside him and gently begins to pick Percy up. Percy groans in pain and his eyes flutter open for just a moment.

His sea green eyes widen with realization, everyone can see him. He looks beside him and he sees Mae, who has silent tears trickling down her face. With the little remaining strength he has, he lifts his hand shakily and wipes her tears away.

"Don't cry. You are stronger than that." He whispers barely to her. Mae sniffles and nods, remembering when he told her that all those years ago.

A steady trickle of blood begins to flow from the corner of his mouth before his eyes roll back and he slumps against Chaos again. Mae screams his name in alarm and tries wiping away the blood, only to be rewarded with more of it.

"He needs medical attention immediately. Apollo, if you do not mind, shall we take him to your infirmary?" Chaos asks the stunned sun god. Apollo nods numbly and the three of them, Chaos, Percy and Apollo, all disappear in a flash of gold, leaving only a pool of Percy's blood behind.

**_Teehee. I like how this is ending up! If y'all have any suggestions {pairings you seek to be shipped and sailed, possible endings, new characters, etc} I will always be happy to hear from you! You can tell me in the reviews or PM me and we can talk!_**

**_Bye bye for now!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers_**-

**_Guest #1- Awwww you're too sweet, thank you!_**

**_Nutmeg Loves Books- _****_Well I'm glad you saw it too! Thank you a gazillion times for the the awesome review!_**

**_OppositesExist_**\- **_XD Thanks!_**

**_HeavensLuminousArc_**\- **_Yep! And thanks!_**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos_**\- **_I like the feel of mistrust when Percy keeps his identity hidden for so long. It just like shows where his true loyalties lie. Thank you for your ideas as well!_**

**_MiniHorseMeadow_**\- **_Awwwwww thank you! That makes me feel happy!_**

**_Solangelover_**\- **_Yes it would! I love it!_**

**_Arkyz_**\- **_Like I said before, I take all ideas into consideration because those could result in an amazing story. Thank you for your feedback!_**

**_Cheetah2613_**\- **_Haha yes! Great minds think alike!_**

**_Stetsonbennett_**\- **_While you did PM me, I have to say it again. ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!_**

_**Brsrkfury**_\- **_I have been considering that. Don't worry, I am indeed planning something that might be right up your alley._**

**_ddhbfb_**\- **_XD Thank ya! And here you go!_**

**_camocommander72_**-**_ I think I just may be joining that revolution._**

**_chewie7876_**\- _**Thank you!**_

**The doctor**\- **_Yasssss man._**

**_MkSophFanfic_**\- **_Taking that into serious consideration and thanks!_**

**_Guest #2_**\- **_I'm not sure if you know it's you, but who is "the other guy" as you mentioned. But thanks for the other advice!_**

**Scarlet Nightshadow**-**_ I agree man._**

**_death212_**\- **_Oh my gods XD I started hysterically laughing when I read your review. The little girl I was babysitting looked at me like I was insane!_**

Percy POV-

A blaring headache causes me to open my eyes finally. I open my eyes just barely, attempting to sit up.

"Woah! Easy there!" A familiar voice says beside me, pushing me back down. I open my eyes wide, I look to the side of me.

Apollo sits there, his eyes wide with alarm. Wait... He sees me? Nononono not now. Great, just fucking great. My plan as failed and he knows its me!

"How long was I out?" I ask, sitting up again. Apollo looks at me, stunned. Jeez, that expression is getting old.

"Barely an hour! You've lost so much blood, not mention the slight concussion you got when you fell. How are you okay?" He asks, completely in awe.

"I've been through worse." I mumble as I get to my feet. I look down and I realize my cloak was taken off.

"Where's my cloak?" I ask him as I pull my hunting boots back on. Apollo continues to stare at me, dumbfounded.

"Apollo. Where. Is. My. Cloak?" I ask, not really in the mood to play around. I stand up straight again as I face him. The sun god blinks a few times before pointing to where it is. It hangs on a simple golden coat rack.

Sighing a little, I pick it off the cloak from the rack. But instead of putting it on, I throw it over my arm to hang onto. This was the same cloak Hestia gave to me all those years ago. Besides Riptide and my watch, it's one of the only items I have from this place.

"Thank you for healing me, Lord Apollo. But I must return to the Hunt." I bow a little in respect before waving my hand and disappearing in the shadows.

I reappear in the forest once more. I can hear the chatter of the Hunters nearby, so I know they haven't changed their campsite yet.

"Here goes nothing." I mutter as I walk to the camp. Silence falls over the camp once everyone sees me. I ignore them all as I go to find Artemis.

Someone jumps onto my back, causing both of us to tumble to the ground. I turn around to see Thalia hugging me like crazy.

"I thought you died!" She cries out, clutching onto me tightly. I hug back lightly, patting her back. While it did make me feel better that she did miss me, I can't get too attached again.

I stand up, picking her up and placing her on her feet. Before I can even register the look on her face, she drives her fist right into my stomach.

"Okay, I deserved that." I groan as I double over. Some of the hunters nearby start laughing at the sight, but I ignore them.

Standing straight again, I face the now angry Thalia. "Look, Thals, I'm really sorry. I-"

"You're _sorry_? Do you know how much not only I missed you but how much your friends missed you? Or how much Annabeth missed-" At the mention of her name, I know that either Annabeth regretted what she did, or, what I believe to be the actual answer, Thalia has no clue to what Annabeth actually did.

"I said I was sorry, to you. I'm sorry that I left you without any warning, okay?" I say, exasperated by this point. "I need to speak with Artemis." I say before stepping away.

Oh gods that hurt, that hurt more then when Lucifer drove the dagger into my shoulder. But I can't just open up and be the person I was before with the snap of my fingers! Even if they remember me from before, I can't let my guard down.

I find Artemis at the archery range, releasing arrow after arrow with pristine accuracy. I remember when she saved me and the di Angelos from Dr. Thorn, who was a Manicore. Her silver arrows scared the living daylights out of him, and now that I think about it more, it brings a small smile to my face.

"So the Prince of the universe finally decides to show up I see? Did you enjoy your little break?" Artemis asks, not even slowing down as she shoots.

"I apologize for taking so long, Lady Artemis." I say respectively, bowing a little. Artemis groans and stops shooting, facing me. Her silver eyes taking a steel edge to them, reminds me of Aerin every time I do something to piss her off... Which can be anything from accidentally scaring her or just _breathing_ pisses that girl off.

"Do not bow, boy. That is not something I like. And I swear on the Styx, if you even think because you are... You, you're going to get more leeway during your time here, I will turn you into a rabbit and hunt you down. Are we clear?" She asks and I nod understandingly.

"Yes My Lady." I say simply. She narrows her eyes at me, her glare like daggers. Before, I would have probably cowered in pure fear just at the sight of her glares, but now? It barely causes me to even blink. I think it was Zoë who trained me the best for this after all the glares she's given me, even if some of them were jokingly.

"Good. Now I expect you to finish all of your missed chores before you can retire for the evening." She turns towards the targets again. "That'll be all, Perseus." She dismisses me as she continues to shoot.

I go to bow, but remembering what she said, I just nod instead. I walk away from her and past the other hunters to go to the armory tent. The Hunters are well known for two things, being kick-ass immortal single women and... Legendary weapon breakers. They dull their arrows to the curve of a perfect semicircle in a matter of days, they can snap the strings of their bows easily, their daggers can become crooked and bent, don't get me started on the shafts of the arrows, a splintery mess.

As one of my chores, I have to sharpen 100 arrowheads, fix 50 bowstrings and mend 75 daggers. So as I sit on the ground beside the bucket of arrow heads, I prepare myself for the tedious work. I grab an arrow head and I begin to sharpen it with a tool given to me. This is the perfect thing to do when I just need to get my mind off things.

My hands go into auto-pilot as I sharpen all the arrowheads in the bucket and my thoughts go blank. It's blissful to not think, I can only imagine what Athena and her children to through since they think all the time, probably what makes them so wise. _So was Annabeth's choice to leave you a wise choice_? Part of my mind asks. I wince a little at the sudden thought, but I continue to work.

But really, did she think it through and believe it was the right choice? Was James really the better choice? Was he actually right? That sleazy piece of shit would also make fun of me, saying I was nothing compared to him. He didn't even go on one quest, but he somehow managed to have the entire camp fall to their knees and kiss his feet. But Annabeth is one of the most smartest people I know, so if even she believed James... Maybe he was right. But what about now? Would she still choose the son of Zeus over me? Why am I even thinking so selfishly?! If Annabeth would rather bid her time and heart with him, so be it! I should have moved on centuries ago!

Moving onto the bowstrings, I pause my thoughts to get into a rhythm with fixing those. Again, my thoughts go elsewhere as I fix the bowstrings. Maybe if I just talked to her and cleared the air, maybe then I could move on. But would she even listen? I was pretty rude to her last time her and I talked... Then again she was cheating on me right in front of my face. I am still a little uneasy when I go back to those memories, so I try not to dwell on them as much. Years ago, when I was going through the furious stage of my time to get over them, I would just tap into the memories of seeing Annabeth and James together or seeing my old friends glare at me whenever I needed a little extra push for energy while in battle. But now? I just flinch at the memory and I think about my current friends, like Luke and Zoë. They understand me the best probably, even if I haven't given in much. But they trust me as much as I trust them and sometimes they'll even come to me if they need someone to talk to.

Zoë, one of the greatest man-haters of all time, comes to me, a male, whenever she needs to talk. But it's not like I don't help her because of the weirdness behind it, I consider her my friend and I care about my friends. From first sight of her, you'd expect her to be this fearless, cold girl. But in reality, she is one of the most kindest, gentlest girls I know. Like everyone, she has her insecurities, even if she keeps them pretty hidden, she talks about them to me every now and then. She probably talks to me about these things because I listen. I can't help but flash back to the last time we spoke alone.

_It's late, probably midnight. Zoë and I sit on our favorite hiding spot, the roof of Chaos's castle. If you look just right, you can find this perfect little spot that's flat, perfect for sitting on, even if it's a little slanted. Zoë and I lay on the roof, staring up at the stars. I can see planets and other galaxies also in the sky, it's simply amazing._

_"Do thou believe we will get caught by Chaos for being out so late?" The former huntress asks me curiously as we both look up at the stars. Sometimes we don't have deep conversations, but rather just star-gaze. We never do these kind of things during the day, where we could be seen by everyone. Both Zoë and I agreed that would just be odd and awkward._

_With a small laugh, I shrug my shoulders. "I doubt it. He's probably asleep by now." I say, looking over at her._

_"He does love his sleep." She says, looking over at me as well. There was that carefree smile again, I rarely get to see it. But when I do, it simply lights up the entire planet, brighter than any star if you ask me. Her dark brown eyes gleam with happiness as she smiles._

_"He's a beast to wake up. Trust me, I once woke him up and he exploded with fury." I laugh at the memory of him getting so pissed off, but then apologizing immensely once he saw it was me who was cowering away._

_Zoë starts to laugh hysterically. "Thy shall never wake him up, he is much like thou in the mornings. No wonder he chose thou to be his second in command. Two peas in a pod." She laughs even more, holding her sides. Her laugh being contagious, I begin to laugh as well._

_"Well, I'm not going to be one to say you're wrong." I say in between laughs. She nods and takes a few breaths to calm herself down, but a few giggles escape her mouth as she calms down._

_"That's good, because thy would probably hit thou if thou did call thy wrong." She laughs, shoving my shoulder lightly._

_I laugh and I hold my hands up in surrender. "I am very well aware of that." I say and a comfortable silence falls over us once more. We look up at the stars and I sigh softly. If I could, I would freeze this moment and stay in it for an eternity._

We ended up falling asleep that night. We were both exhausted from a long day of training so it was totally acceptable to fall asleep in such a peaceful way. Gods I miss home right now, I wish I could just get this goddamn war over with and go home. This place just doesn't hold the same anchor as Paradíso does now. No one there throws me into quests and wars with only a day of notice. I am respected as a friend and fellow soldier in my new home, I have a family of my own.

I finish the bowstrings and I grab the bent daggers. I sit down once more as I begin to bend them straight once more. Celestial bronze is like Play-Doh to me now, I've dealt with stronger materials most certainly. Should I sharpen them as well? Might do me good in the future. I decide to sharpen them once I finish bending them.

Going back to my thoughts, they for some reason bring me back to Annabeth. Should I talk to her? Yes I should. It would be best to be on at least good terms with her, and it would probably resolve some of my worries. Am I still upset with her? Yes I am. But it's time to forgive and forget with her. Keep the lesson, but let go of the grudge. That's what Chaos used to tell me before I- Rather not go back to that nasty memory.

My mind goes blank after I create my plan to talk to Annabeth. After I finish with these daggers, I'm going to go to Camp Half-Blood, talk with Silena into getting Annabeth. Once I meet with my ex, I'll just cut to the chase with what I need to say and hopefully she'll agree. I'll be back before midnight and maybe sneak in some time with talking with Zoë before going to bed.

I finally finish with these stubborn daggers, placing them all in their designated area before getting to my feet and stretching a little. I was in that position for a long time, so my neck and back were as stiff as stone. I walk out of the armory tent and I go to find Artemis to tell her I finished.

She sits by the fire with a few of her hunters, including Thalia. Artemis sighs in annoyance when she sees me coming.

"What is it, Perseus?" She asks. Thalia is sending me fierce glares as the other hunters glare at me for no reason.

"I have finished all of my chores. And if I may, with your permission of course, go to Camp Half-Blood in my free time?" I ask in the same emotionless tone I've been using more frequently.

Considering it for a moment, Artemis finally nods. "Be back within the hour, or else you will be punished heavily." She warns and I nod.

"Yes my lady." I say before disappearing in the shadows. I think what I'm about to do it enough of a punish for me anyways.

I reappear by Thalia's tree and I see Beckendorf and Silena standing guard nearby. They seem so happy, laughing every now and then and Beckendorf stealing a quick kiss once in a while. I'm glad to see that their love is eternal, they make the perfect couple.

"Guys." I whisper as I step through the trees to walk over to them. Even after all this time, I have this camp memorized like the back of my hand. It just comes natural to me I guess.

They both jump in alarm, but relax when they see its me. "Hey Percy, what's up?" Silena asks quietly, looking at me curiously.

"Can... Can you get Annabeth for me? I need to talk to her." I say, not exactly meeting Silena's eyes. Her kaleidoscope eyes harden as she realizes what I plan on doing.

"Yeah. I'll get her, and I swear if she even thinks of-"

"Silena, I'll be fine. I promise." I cut her off. She huffs in annoyance before walking to the campfire to get Annabeth.

I look up at the stars again as I wait, both Beckendorf and I remaining silent. He and I really don't talk as much, but we both respect one another immensely. If one were to ever need help, the other wouldn't hesitate to step up and lend a hand. It's just... We never seemed to have anything to talk about besides the occasional hey.

Silena soon comes back with a confused Annabeth, but the daughter of Athena quickly realizes what's going on and her mouth presses into a hard line. Silena sends one more hateful glare at Annabeth before grabbing Beckendorf's hand and walking away to give us space.

"Mind joining me on a walk? Those seem to always help." I offer and she hesitantly nods. I push away all the oncoming memory flashes before I get sucked into another memory.

Pushing past all the foliage and shrubbery, we walk along Half Blood Hill. Annabeth looks anywhere that isn't where I am, but I clasp my hands in front of me and I look over at her.

"Look, I know we've had our... Conflicts in the past, but I believe that we should move onto good terms once more. Do you agree?" I ask her and she looks at me for the first time, her grey eyes wide with shock.

"Since when do you speak so intelligently?" She asks me, probably not even listening to what I just said.

Setting my jaw, I speak again, but my tone flat this time. "Diplomatic lessons and personal experience with dealing with people older than Kronos himself can really change one's way of speaking." I deadpan.

Annabeth blushes in embarrassment, and I can't help but soften up ever so slightly. "But in response to what you said beforehand, I agree with what you said." She says and I nod.

"Good. Well, it was nice to see you once more, Annabeth, but I must be leaving." I lie smoothly, really just wanting to break away from this as quickly as possible.

I stop walking and I face her, holding my hand out to her. She reaches out and shakes my hand. But before I can move my hand away, she tightens her grip and pulls me close, crashing her lips into mine.

I freeze and I don't do anything. Half of me wants to pull away and run away as quick as my feet can carry me. But the other half... The other half wants me to kiss back with all the love I can muster.

But all of the sudden, a person flashes across my eyes. Her copper skin gleaming in the moonlight and her dark brown eyes catching the reflection of a million stars. Just that thought alone, causes me to push Annabeth away from me, breathing heavily.

"No." Is all I say before disappearing in the shadows again, this time I don't know where I'm going.

**_D. O. N. E. And cue evil laugh. XD. So what does this mean for Percy? Is his feelings finally becoming final? Until next time my dears! It is 2:00 am right now and I am on a sugar rush. Weeeeeeeeeee! Okay bye bye for now!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers_**-

**_MiniHorseMeadow_**\- **_XD Thanks. Just hang on _**

**_Cheetah2613_**\- **_Haha yes!_**

_**Brsrkfury**_-_** *evil chuckle* You'll see soon enough what Annabeth's mind set is.**_

**Scarlet Nightshadow**-**_ Why thank you!_**

_**The Nightfury**_\- **_Very clear on what you want eh? XD_**

**_MisterCrown_****_\- Wasn't really planning on it. xD_**

**_FallenOneAka X or Mr. X_****_\- Because I like Zoë! She deserves a main part in a story and Percy deserves someone who won't betray him!_**

**_Liza Smithers_****_\- ... have you read my notes or something? XD Dude! You literally described my entire plot for those two!_**

**_I forgot to do disclaimers! Whoopsies! I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Percy POV-

I reappear in another forest that isn't the one the hunters are in. It's strangely familiar, an old stirring in my mind, but... I can't exactly pinpoint where though.

But that doesn't matter as I lean heavily against a tree. My forehead presses against the rough bark as I try to process _what the hell just happen._

When she kissed me, I could feel a dull spark. Like a firework that really wants to shoot into the air... But it just can't. I can't will myself to feel the spark her and I had just a short time ago. That fiery passion that drove me absolutely mad whenever she kissed me... It's gone.

I can't get the feeling off my lips though, the feel of her soft lips crashing against mine, tempting me to just forget all of my troubles and just let go. Gods how much I've missed that feeling, the feeling of total and utter _love_ for someone.

But then, when I was just about to succumb to my old feelings for Annabeth, _another_ _girl_ comes into my mind. And not just any girl, Zoë Nightshade herself. Am I that crazy?! Am I really willing to put my ever so slowly healing heart out there with a 99.999999% of my heart being broken again? Zoë is a hunter for crying out loud! Yes, I have gained her respect as a human being, but that does not mean she's ready for love! She would probably kill me if I told her what went down tonight!

"Do you always have to do this?" I mutter to myself. I have managed to stay out of any emotional damage for over 600 years! I haven't wasted my time trying to find someone who could fill the empty gape in my heart that made me capable to love. Luke would always tease me that I was a picky person. Says from the boy who has a massive crush on Aerin, how can that be anymore impossible? Oh wait, I found it, falling in love with Zoë Nightshade, that is not even considered because there is not a single possibility of it occurring.

When people say something is impossible, it's not a way to make someone feel defeated. It is suppose to make someone feel hopeful because maybe, just maybe, they can achieve a feat no one has ever managed to do before. Saying something is impossible is just a way to make someone more confident in going for it. But I can't give myself false hope, I can't give myself the courage to stab glass into my already broken self.

I finally sit down on the ground, my back pressing against the sturdy tree and my eyes finding the stars once more. Why do I find these balls of gas so intriguing? Why would I rather spend hours trying to find shapes and constellations than talk to someone? Maybe it's because I don't have to actually try when I watch the stars. I don't have to fake a laugh or stretch a smile onto my face as I try to convince my friends that I am content with being just how I am. But when I lay on my back with my hands behind my head, I can let the smiles melt away into the thin air, and I can just take deep breaths without anyone casting me a concerned glance, immediately thinking I'm about to drop to my knees and sob uncontrollably.

Maybe it's because the stars are waiting for my soul to leave my scarred body and join them in the constellations.

I should be leaving soon. The hour is almost up and Artemis would have my head if I showed up late. And I have to show her I'm not like all the other men she's met.

Returning to the Hunt, I check in with Artemis just so she knows I didn't disobey her. Like always, she dismisses me the second I finish talking.

I walk across the camp to my tent, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. While I have given myself time to think, it's still too much to comprehend.

I enter my tent, sealing it shut behind me. The tent is dark, but I can still make out the faint outline of everything as I sit down on the edge of my bed. Changing into pajama pants and removing my shirt before going under the covers and going to sleep.

{The Next day}

A piercing scream startles me from my sleep. I bolt from my bed and I look at my watch. It's only 4:30am, but I don't let that stop me as I grab my sword and run out of my tent.

One of the younger hunters, Bridget her name is I think, is on the ground as a hellhound looms over her, baring it's ugly teeth.

"Hey you!" I shout to the hellhound. It looks up and I run over to them, decapitating the hellhound instantly. I look around and I see that there are even more hellhounds with other accomplices. Cyclopes and empousas grinning manically at me.

"And I thought I lost my chance to kill you, Perseus Jackson." One of the empousas snarls, giggling wickedly.

I stand in front of Bridget, who was cowering at the giant army in pure fear. She has her bow out with a small arrow notched on the string, but her hands were trembling like crazy.

"Bridget," I whisper so that only she can hear. "Go wake the other hunters. I'll make sure you don't get hurt, but you have to run as fast as you can. Understand?" I ask quietly, but in the same tone I used to use with the kids I guided to camp.

Nodding slowly, Bridget tries keeping calm, but it's obvious this is her first time playing a role in a monster attack this large. I can't blame her, she's only seven.

Bridget makes a run for the other hunter's tents and I run with her, shooting the occasional fireball or ice dagger at a monster who dares attack Bridget or I. The young girl darts into the tents and I stay guard, my sword in my hand.

But once Bridget runs in, all the monsters attack at once. I curse under my breath and I run away from the tents, the monsters following me. I can't risk the hunters being harmed because I was right by their tents, where they were most vulnerable.

"Is our brave Percy ready to die?" The same empousa snarls.

"Not anytime soon." I snap before they all attack.

Thalia's POV-

I was enjoying quite a lovely sleep even someone starts violently shaking me awake. I groan and open my eyes. It's Bridget, our newest recruit, and she looks as if she was ready to vomit.

"M-Monsters everywhere outside." She says panicky. I bolt out of my bed and I quickly change into my Lieutenant's uniform.

"Go wake up everyone else, I'll keep off the monsters as best I can." I say, grabbing my spear and Aegis.

Bridget nods and runs to the other bed, shaking them awake in the same manner she did to me. I barely pay them any attention as I run outside. But what I see stops me dead in my tracks.

Percy stands right in the middle of the large group of monsters, Riptide in his hand, and _shirtless_. He looks as if he hasn't slept in ages, and it was taking a huge toll from him. The dark semi-circles underneath his eyes quite visible, but his sea green eyes are cold and furious. Percy is in battle mode.

He fights at least three monsters at a single time, lighting one on fire with his hand while sword dueling with another and freezing the third with water. His sword fighting is flawless, a mix of roman and Greek techniques as he swipes and jabs. He dispatches monster after monster in a matter of seconds. While they could occasionally scratch him across the face or chest, that was all they could get before he kills them.

I hear my fellow hunters run out of their tents, but they too stop in their tracks. We all cast a glance with one another, silently agreeing on one thing. This boy is more powerful than we thought.

Before we can even start attacking, Percy drives his fiery blade through the final Cyclops. The wail echoes through the forest as we all stare at Percy in awe and little fear.

He looks around for any potential enemies until his eyes rest on us. That cold glint in his eyes blinks away, only to be replaced with that familiar steely edge.

"Stealing all the glory, I see." Lady Artemis says behind me. The hunters all chuckle at the slight dumbfounded expression on Percy's face.

"I apologize, Lady Artemis. My original order was to demolish any danger brought upon this group, so I followed that order." Percy says and I raise an eyebrow. Since when does Percy sound so smart?

"Well, while you are here, you will follow my orders as well. Are we clear?" She asks. Percy opens his mouth, probably to say a sarcastic remark, but shocks us all by closing his mouth and nodding.

Artemis smiles victoriously. "Now, I believe that this should be brought to the attention of the gods, even if the week is not up just yet. And yes, Perseus, you must come with me, but hunters, I need you to stay here and clean up." There's a collective set of groans from the hunters, including myself. But the groans die out instantly with one look from Artemis.

"And Perseus, if it isn't too much to ask," She says sarcastically. "Would you put a shirt on?"

Percy turns bright red as he turns and quickly walks back to his tent. As the rest of the hunters walk away to clean, I stay, watching as Percy disappears into his pitch black tent.

How much has Percy changed?

Percy POV-

How could I be so idiotic?! I go out shirtless in front of a group of girls who thrive off the pain of men? Not to mention they despise every single man known to mankind?

I go into my tent once more and I throw a random shirt over my head and I change into black jeans. I snap my fingers and the Mist enacts once more, gods I can only hope no one noticed that either. I wipe at the cuts on my face with a clean tissue just to stop the small trickles of blood coming from them.

Exiting my tent, my sword is a pen again as its placed in my pocket, though I do have another two daggers hidden in my shoes.

I run my hand through my hair as I catch up with Artemis once more. She speaks to Thalia quietly, both of them laughing at whatever joke the goddess made.

"Glad you could finally make it." Artemis says sarcastically. Thalia laughs.

"Have fun, Kelp Head." She says before walking away. I smile faintly at the nickname, but my expression turns serious once I catch whiff of Artemis's angry glare.

"Think you have enough energy to make a portal?" Artemis asks me, probably trying to make me ask her to transport instead.

I nod after a moment. "I believe so, My Lady." I answer. She scowls at me as I snap my fingers. A portal appears with a shimmering image of Olympus in front of us. Though it takes a lot of my energy to hold it up for some time, I don't tell her that.

I can hear her grumbling something incoherently as she walks through. I hide my smirk as I walk through the portal right behind her. After using these for many years, I manage to walk out of the portal with ease, just like walking through a doorway. Artemis on the other hand isn't as lucky. She slowly gets to her feet as I step through.

I offer her my hand, but she dismisses it and walks to the throne room. My hand drops to my side as I follow her. She is a very moody person if you ask me.

Artemis shoots a silver arrow into the sky and then sits at her throne. I stay where I am near the center, but leaning against a marble pillar casually.

The gods begin to appear, looking at both Artemis and I curiously. Poseidon appears and looks at me in concern. He is looking much better than when I last saw him, more like his original self. I smile a little at him in assurance that I'm alright. Apollo is absent from the meeting since he has to drive the sun chariot around the world. Luke and Sean enter as well since they are on Olympus. They look at me as if I'm crazy.

"I'm calling the other Counselors, we all need to hear this." Luke says and before I can protest, the Counselors appear in a blink of light. The other Counselors began to talk amongst themselves as they waited for the meeting to start and I stay right where I am, which is far from them. But Zoë kept looking over at me, her eyebrows furrow in confusion every time.

"Shouldn't the other groups be here?" Luke asks Zeus. "After all, I'm sure this will affect everyone." The sky god nods in understanding.

"So be it." Zeus says before snapping his fingers. The head Counselors of Camp Half-Blood arrive, the praetors of Camp Jupiter and Hylla arrive. Most were in their nightwear, and it's quite amusing to see. I avoid making eye contact with Annabeth, who leans a little against James tiredly.

"It's too earlyyyyyy." Hermes and the Stoll twins whine in unison while yawning. Artemis flashes a glare at the messenger god, which causes him and his sons to silence.

"Now why have you called this meeting, daughter?" Zeus asks Artemis. The moon goddess looks up from spinning the tip of an arrow on her finger.

"You should ask Perseus, after all, he is our _protector_." She says with a little steel in her voice. Zeus raises an eyebrow and looks over at me, as does everyone else. Some are seeing me for the first time and there are gasps here and there. I push off the pillar and I walk to the center, my hands clasped behind my back.

"Early this morning, or should I say _earlier_ this morning," I say, causing a few gods to chuckle. I didn't mean to make a joke. "I heard someone scream. So I went to investigate. One of the younger hunters, Bridget, was being attacked by a hellhound. After dispatching of the hellhound, I realized that this was an organized attack, due to the extra hellhounds, Cyclopes and empousas. Easily more than 100. Order must have organized an attack on the hunt, though I believe it was a last second thing, just to keep us on our toes." I continue, but then I think. Do I really want to tell them I killed all of them on my own? Coming to a decision, I finish the story. "And with the help of the Hunters and Lady Artemis, we were able to defeat all of the monsters." I finish.

I can see Artemis watching me with an eyebrow raised, but I don't make eye contact with her, nor do I keep eye contact with anyone, looking above the gods' heads. But I suddenly hear Luke groan in annoyance and I look at him.

"You really have to stop doing that, Perce. It gets annoying." He says, shaking his head. I raise an eyebrow at him in question and the other Counselors start laughing when Luke groans again. The gods and campers all look at us in question, watching Luke and I like a tennis match at its finest.

"So you do it unintentionally do it?!" He exclaims like a little kid.

"Do what exactly?" I ask in a cooled tone.

"Act so modest and lie! You killed all the monsters didn't you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Setting my jaw, I reply in the same cool tone. "I did not kill them all. I probably would have died if I did not have the assistance of Lady Artemis and her hunters."

Luke laughs a short laugh, ignoring the glare coming from Artemis. "And how should I believe that if I have watched you _singlehandedly_ defeat an entire Devonian army because one of them hurt Bianca?" He asks. Bianca turns bright red and swats Luke's arm before he continues. Aerin hits Luke's arm also since he insulted her home planet to some extent. Everyone's eyes widen except for the Counselors, but everyone was staring at me in awe, save the gods who hate me and Aerin. "And yet, when we reported to Chaos of what occurred, you told him that if I wasn't by your side helping, you would have died. And right after you finished talking, you made no eye contact with any of us, but rather looked over our heads. Percy, I know when you are lying and being modest, we all do." Luke finishes.

The entire throne room is silent as they look at me, waiting for me to respond in some way. I sigh faintly and open my mouth, only to be cut off by someone I really wish hadn't open their mouth.

"How are you so sure he even did that?" James asks, glaring at me. "Maybe he did have help while cowering in the distance." He spits. I clench my fists slightly, trying to keep my cool. I keep my expression emotionless as I look at the son of Zeus.

But what shocks me more is that Sorcha, the most quietest girl in this room, storms across the room and punches James right in the nose. He stares at her bewildered as blood spurts from his broken nose, but she isn't finished. She pushes him back and as he stumbles, she trips him and body slams him onto the hard marble. Pinning his limbs with only her legs and one arm, she pulls a dagger out of thin air and presses it against his throat, her grey eyes bright with anger.

"Say one more word against the prince and I will slit your throat, coward." She spits right in his face. James growls a little in fury. The Counselors make an attempt to pull Sorcha away, but she glares at them fiercely, causing them to freeze in their steps. Everyone else is staring, shellshocked.

I make a step towards them, ignoring everyone who are mouthing "no" silently and shaking their heads. I calmly walk over to them and I crouch beside Sorcha.

"Let go of him, he isn't worthy of your time or energy." I whisper softly to my fellow Counselor. She stares at me in shock.

"B-But he insulted you!" She exclaims loudly. But the hand she holds the dagger with begins to tremble slightly, she isn't used to killing people. She's only ever killed only 20 in her lifetime because she's always resorted to talking things out.

"He took the chance to try getting under our skin by attacking me. Don't let him get the best of you, okay?" I ask quietly and she slowly moves the dagger away from James's throat

"I-I-I'm sorry, Percy." She whispers. I ignore James's dramatic groans of pain as I slowly help up Sorcha, who's eyes were wide with realization as to what she almost did.

"Don't apologize, I thank you for protecting me." I whisper back. "And just between you and I, I think he soiled his pants because you scared him so much." Sorcha laughs a little and I smile faintly.

Someone clears their throat and both of us look up. Zeus, being the one who cleared his throat, stares at both of us with wide eyes. Probably since Sorcha nearly killed his son.

"I-um-well, I believe this meeting can be adjourned. Does anyone have anything else they would like to report?" He asks, trying to clear out the awkwardness. Everyone shakes their heads and he nods. "Then that will be all for today. Have a nice day everyone." He says before grabbing Hera's hand and disappearing in a lighting bolt.

Sorcha thanks me one last time before joining Bianca and Hylla and returning to the Amazons. No one else really says anything to me as they leave, except the occasional glance. I create a few portals for the camps to use before I lean against the pillar again, looking down at the ground as I wait.

"You have to be the most modest idiot in this universe." Someone says behind me. I turn and I see that it's Zoë.

"And why would that be?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. A small smile plays along my lips as she rolls her eyes. I stand straight once more.

"Because you would rather give the glory to everyone else rather than the rightful owner of said glory, you." She says as if it was obvious. I shake my head a little.

"I do not deserve the glory. I am just a soldier who needs to do what's asked of me and to also make sure no one gets hurt around me." I say simply. Zoë frowns at me again.

"Is that really how you think of yourself?" She asks. But before I can answer, I hear Artemis call my name.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I say before walking away, joining Artemis once more.

"You and I need to have a little chat." She says before we both disappear in a blink of silver light. All I can think is _oh crap._

Hestia's POV-

This meeting was very... Very unique I suppose. It was quite lovely to see Perseus again alive and well. But it was still odd enough for the reason I saw him.

The meeting started like any other, Perseus informing us of what occurred... Or what might have occurred.

Hermes's son, Luke, exploded about what Perseus said. Apparently he was trying to be modest. Despite all the yelling Luke did, Percy kept a straight face. This is new.

Last time I saw Percy, he was recovering, becoming the boy he was before, happy and carefree. But now? It seems as if all hope he had was extinguished. I didn't see the same Perseus I saw 6 centuries ago. All I saw was this shell of the man I loved like a son.

But then Zeus's child spoke up, James I believe his name is. Oh dear, I would never say it aloud, but I truly find disgust in this boy. Arrogant and boastful. Usually, whenever he speaks, we all just ignore him as his girlfriend quiets him. But not today.

Today he had taken it to a personal level. Sorcha, a lovely young woman and always has a kind heart, broke his nose! She then threatened him with a knife. It was quite shocking to watch.

But then when I thought I lost him, Perseus steps forward and gently comforts Sorcha into releasing James from her death grip. I could see that bright orange glow around him once more. But the second Sorcha goes away, his small smile falls and is replaced with that cold mask. What has happened to my dear boy? I thought to myself as he looked down at his shoes as he waited for everyone to leave. I almost got out of my seat when one of the female Counselors started talking to him. Even from my throne, I could see the small genuine smile return at the sound of her voice. It was quite enjoyable to watch.

That was until I saw the daughter of Athena watching him as well. She had that familiar look on her face, analyzing Perseus's each and every move, word and action. James was the one who finally snapped her out of it, pulling her into the portal Perseus had made for each of the groups that needed transportation. Odd...

When I looked to see if the girl and Perseus were still talking, I saw that they were both gone. Dang it. I was going to say goodbye!

But I have a feeling there will be another meeting soon enough.

**_Bad ending, I know I know. But, again, if y'all want to talk to me about the story. If you have ideas, last attempts at pleading for a certain ship, or just want to talk, I won't ignore you. Unless you seriously threaten me, then I will ignore you XD. Until next time!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers_**-

**_MiniHorseMeadow_**\- **_Thank you!_**

**_Cheetah2613_**\- **_Hehe, I have worse in mind._**

_**Brsrkfury**_-_** Awe thanks!**_

**Scarlet Nightshadow**-**_ I think of Luke as the older brother Percy never had, setting him straight. XD_**

**_Liza Smithers_****_\- *takes a dramatic bow* Why thank you!_**

**_Misunderstood_****_\- Stop reading my mind! XD_**

**_Jeramy-Toombs-_****_ Thank you! And a very interesting idea but one little issue... I am a diehard Solangelo shipper._**

**_Solangelover_****_\- Yasssssssssssss man._**

**_Demigod77_****_\- I wouldn't EVER have Hestia curse! Unless of course she's in furious mode, then she'd need to clean her mouth for a week from all the cursing she did XD_**

**_Adi_****_\- Okay okay! Thank you and here you go!_**

**_SeeSea19_****_\- Well... You're gonna have to wait and see on that. But actually? James is the name of my dream bf, idk why I decided to name the villian my dream bf name but whatever XD_**

**_Kjeld_****_\- ... Did you actually count how many of each there were? XD_**

**_OMG DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH THE MEN'S NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP?! LETS GO DUKE Y'ALL! MAH DREAM COLLEGE WON IT ALL! GREYSON ALLEN AND TYUS JONES ALL THE WAY MAN! WHOOP WHOOP! {I'm sorry, I had to XD. Gotta let my sporty side show!} I legit laid on the carpet {not moving an inch} during the entire game because when I first laid down like that, Tyus made that killer three-pointer and my mom and I thought that was my lucky position XD. THEY WON THEY WON THEY WON! 5 CHAMPIONSHIP WINS FOR COACH K AKA THE GREATEST COACH KNOWN TO BASKETBALL HISTORY! _**

**_Anyways..._**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Third Person POV-

Artemis and Percy return to the hunt once more and Artemis instantly grabs Percy's ear and drags him to her private tent. Percy follows without a single sound, but his ear did hurt as she tugs fiercely on it. The hunters near Artemis's path towards her tent start laughing as they watch the two, thinking Percy is in _big_ trouble.

Thalia looks at the two in concern rather, what did Percy do? He did have a record for pissing off any immortal he's near. Key word? _Did_. From the looks of it, Thalia believes that Percy refrains from doing it now... And that puzzles the daughter of Zeus.

Finally reaching her tent, Artemis throws Percy inside and closes the tent. From the outside, Artemis's loud shouting can be heard with a few pauses, probably when Percy speaks. The hunters chuckle a little as they listen. Inside is far more explosive than they think.

Artemis paces her tent as Percy stands awkwardly near the closed exit. She has a silver aura surrounding her as she finally faces the confused Counselor.

"You just had to play the selfless card, didn't you?" Artemis asks heatedly. Percy's confused expression melts into an expressionless one, scaring Artemis slightly since she's seen what he can do. But of course, she doesn't show him that he scares her.

"I apologize if it seemed that way, Lady Artemis. I would just rather share the victory with those who deserve it." He says without a trace of emotion. Artemis raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Am I suppose to believe that? How am I not to know you just want something in return?" She nearly shouts back, trying to put up some kind of fight against his flawless explanation.

As the lady of the moon and the prince of the universe go back and forth like an old married couple, a flash of light appears near the outer boundaries of the camp. A familiar lean figure appears, this time with midnight black hair that was tied into a flawless braid and her emerald green eyes glittering with conflicts and worry.

Not noticing who she was for a moment as two of the many hunters notch an arrow at her. Silena simply walks right past them without a single worry they would shoot with her back to them. Nodding a greeting to the older hunters who knew her more better, she finally reaches her old friend Thalia.

"Do you know where Percy is?" Silena asks the Lieutenant quietly. Raising an eyebrow, Thalia nods her head.

"He's currently getting his ass whooped by Lady Artemis for some reason." She chuckles a little and it's Silena's turn to raise an slender eyebrow.

"Seems like a very odd reason to explode on him." Silena says. "All he did was play the modest card on Olympus, saying you and the hunters saved the day, not him."

Thalia groans and face palms. "Once a Kelp Head, always a Kelp Head." She mutters, causing Silena to chuckle and nod.

"That is most certainly one way to describe him. When we first saw him on Paradíso, all he kept saying was 'how' over and over, not even comprehending that we answered his question already." She says, smiling at the memory of when he used to be very open, when he was still the young, bright boy.

Thalia laughs. "So why do you need him?" She asks and Silena's smile falters slightly. Thalia takes notice of this.

"There is someone at camp who needs to talk to him." She says, not giving anything away, but Thalia knows exactly who it is.

At that moment, Artemis's tent opens and Percy walks out, rubbing the back of his neck and a tired look on his face. Silena and Thalia exchange a glance before Silena nods a goodbye and makes her way towards Percy.

The tired expression on Percy's face quickly melts away into the old walls once he sees Silena. A small smile crosses his face, but in reality? Everyone knows it's just for show.

"Hey Silena, what's up?" He asks and Silena sighs and stands on her tippy toes to reach his ear, she is still a few inches too short to reach his ear, but it works fine enough.

"Annabeth wants to talk to you." The daughter of Aphrodite whispers into his ear. The fake smile falls from his face as he nods.

"Alright. Let me tell Artemis where I'm going." He says simply before walking to Artemis's tent. Silena stands there and waits, but she can't remove the small look of sympathy that crosses her face as she watches Percy step away.

Percy cautiously calls Artemis's name respectively and all he gets in return is an arrow that shoots out the tent. He leans to the side casually, the arrow missing him completely. "I need to go to Camp Half-Blood for at least half an hour. I will be back before lunch." He promises before going back to Silena.

"Ready?" She asks and Percy nods. She grins and they both disappear in a flash of light. The hunters shrug it off, used to this by now as they continue on with their chores.

Silena and Percy reappear on the beach in Camp Half-Blood. Percy stiffens slightly at the familiar sight of the pristine sand beneath his feet and the salty sea mist filling his nose. A wave of peacefulness washes over him, pulling him towards his eternal home, the sea. He closes his eyes for just a moment, taking it all in, but then that's when all the memories come flooding into his mind like a harsh hurricane. The looks of hatred on his friends' faces, the amount of hate that pulsed from each and everyone of them, all the lies, all the pointed fingers, all of the insults he still takes to heart to this day. He opens his eyes in a flash, and thankfully Silena is looking the other direction when he does that so he can retain his stony expression.

"There she is. Now I'll be over there," Silena points up to where the forest meets the beach. "If Annabeth tries anything." She smiles at him one more time before quickly walking away just as the blonde demigod makes her way towards Percy. Percy can't help but remember how she pulled him in for a kiss... And how he didn't feel that spark anymore.

"So it seems you have accepted the request." Annabeth starts and Percy nods slowly, remaining silent as he looks out onto the vast ocean. His sea-green eyes darkened even more to the point Annabeth holds her tongue, almost not wanting to ask the questions she wanted to ask.

"I saw how you acted on Olympus, even when we all knew it was you." She says and when Percy makes no indication that he wants to say something, she continues. "You seem to act as if we are bunch of adults you've never met before. Why?" She asks.

Without looking away from the ocean, Percy answers. "Well you are all at least 600 years old, so it would seem as if you are adults." He says emotionlessly. Annabeth puffs her cheeks out in exasperation, not expecting that answer.

"Yeah, but Percy, you know us. We are your family, but you act as if this is a boring meeting and once it ends, you're just going to leave again with no want to return again." She says, yearning for some kind of emotion from her old love. This is a side of Percy she's never seen before, empty and calm.

"Seems as if you can see the future, Annabeth. I only came here because Lord Chaos ordered me to. I will do what is required and then I am leaving, I am going home." He says, setting his jaw tightly as he looks at the ocean. The water used to react to his emotions, he used to express his emotions so openly. Annabeth thinks to herself.

"This is your home, Percy. You have to know that! This is where all your friends live, all of your family, your life is still here." She exclaims in disbelief, grabbing his arm.

Percy, moving his arm out of her grasp, speaks once more, his tone this time taking an edge of ice. "I used to think that, daughter of Athena. But I was proven wrong, this place will never welcome me, not as long as there isn't any evil force that I have to kill, not as long as there isn't someone else my friends and family can pick over me, not as long as my heart isn't out there to be torn apart without mercy." Annabeth doesn't move away from him, not believing a single word he says.

"We have changed! We miss you, Percy! I miss you! You need to come home!" She says, turning his face so they were eye to eye. Sea-green to striking grey. Annabeth can't help but take a small moment to herself as she sees Percy again after all these years. He hasn't aged a single day since he's left, but he somehow looks older. Even with the small scars on his face and the small creases in his skin at the corners of his eyes as he narrows them ever so slightly at her, he is still undeniably the most handsomest man Annabeth has ever met. His midnight black hair still looks as if it is softer than feathers, Annabeth's fingers twitch slightly, dying to run through his hair again. His eyes still being the most unique and most heart melting color Annabeth has ever seen before, absolutely flawless.

He faces the sea again, causing Annabeth's thoughts to disintegrate. "Why else did you ask for me?" He asks, changing the subject instead of responding. Annabeth's hopes dip even deeper, but she isn't ready to give up, not yet. But if he's not willing to give into the lovey-dovey arguement, she decides to take this in a different path.

"I've seen how you look at Zoë." She whispers and smirks victoriously when she sees the slight tension forming between his shoulder blades. "Do you seriously believe that she will return the feelings? Everyone here will welcome you back with open arms!" She says and Percy just shakes his head.

"And what? Do I just abandon my position on the Counsel? Do I just cower away from the army I swore to stay loyal to until the day I die?" He asks coldly. "Unlike you, I don't just jump from one opportunity to the next, I stick with what I promised to protect." Annabeth tries not to show it, but she flinches slightly at the accusation.

"So you plan to just live the rest of your life, chasing around this girl like a lost puppy and not come home?" Annabeth nearly shouts angrily. Instead of answering her, Percy walks away without another word, he has other things he wants to do before returning to the hunt.

"Oh yeah! Just run away! Like the coward you are!" Annabeth shouts in a feeble attempt to gain his attention one more time. But she receives no response from her former love. She'll have to create another plan to talk to him again, she will get some solid answers, and she will get him to stay here with her.

Silena jumps down from the tree she was previously perched in. Not exactly hearing most of the conversation the old couple had except for the insult Annabeth h spouted at the end, Silena got a pretty good idea of what occurred. She quickly catches up with Percy and stumbles a little at the sight of his expression. It's his meeting face, serious and expressionless, but his eyes gave away it all. He is pissed, and it's going to take some serious talking to calm him down.

"I need to talk to Mae before I go." Percy says, breaking the awkward silence. Silena nods and gestures for him to follow as she heads towards the Aphrodite cabin. Percy follows without another word, his thoughts leading back to everything Annabeth told him no more than two minutes ago.

Silena knocks on the cabin door and it's Drew who answers. She squeals when she sees Silena, hugging her. "Silena! What's up?" She asks, her eyes bright with excitement. Drew and Silena were now best friends, closer than sisters it seemed. Silena smiles and hugs back before pulling away.

"Would you mind getting Mae? Someone important needs to talk to her." She says and Drew nods before her eyes catch Percy. Percy is currently staring down at his shoes, lost in thought, but Drew nearly faints at the sight of him. Grabbing Silena's arm and dragging her into the cabin, she whispers dreamily to her sister.

"Is that Percy?" Drew whispers and Silena nods. Drew peeks at Percy again, who hasn't moved an inch. "Oh my gods, he is hot!" She whispers. Silena laughs and pats her shoulder.

"Though I am in a relationship, I can't help but agree with that. But," Silena suddenly gets serious. "Please don't try making a move on him. He just finished having a talk with Annabeth and by the looks of it? It did not end well." She whispers and Drew nods sadly. "Now, go get Mae." She pats Drew shoulder before stepping out of the cabin again.

"You two done with your fangirl moment?" Percy asks without looking up and Silena's eyes widen comically. Before she has a chance to explain herself, Drew and a confused Mae reappear.

Percy looks up again at his angry expression is replaced with relief. Forgetting the entire fiasco with Annabeth, he smiles kindly at Mae, who gasps when she sees Percy and wastes no time before launching herself into a bear hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and sobbing quietly into his shoulder. Percy smiles genuinely and holds onto her tightly. Silena and Drew exchange a look and smile.

"I thought you were dead." Mae cries and Percy's smile turns sad. Drew and Silena decide to give the two privacy as they enter their cabin, closing the door.

"Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die anyways." He murmurs softly and Mae laughs quietly. Mae finally releases her death grip on him and Percy places her on her feet in front of him, his hands on her shoulders.

"My gods, you have grown so much." He whispers and Mae smiles. "I still remember when you were just a little girl."

"And I still remember when you saved me." She whispers, hugging him again. He hugs back, resting his chin on top of her head since he is still very much so taller than him. They stay like that for a good two minutes, just hanging onto one another without any dangers being in the way.

"I have to go." He says softly and Mae looks up at him, her crystal blue eyes big and filled with tears again.

"Can't you just stay for a little longer?" She asks and he sadly shakes his head before wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mae." He says quietly and the daughter of Aphrodite sighs sadly, nodding in understanding.

"But here," He pulls out a golden drachma from his pocket and presses it into the palm of her hand. "Iris message me at around 10 tonight and we can catch up on everything I've missed. You know how to Iris-message right?" He asks and Mae laughs.

"Yes _dad_, I know how to do it." She says sarcastically and Percy smiles a little.

"Great. I hope to talk to you soon." He rustles her hair and waves goodbye as he disappears in a blink of light. The last thing he sees before disappearing is Mae's bright smile.

Little did he know that he appears in the hunt just as another attack begins.

**_I know it's kinda short, but the contents within is pretty deep if you ask me. XD_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I AM SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! OH MY GOD I HAVE SCREWED UP BAD HAVENT I. OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS I CAN NOT BEGIN TO EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM. AGHAGAHGAH I UPDATED AT 4:00 in the morning so my mind was a little wishy washy. I AM SO SORRY._**

**_Responses to my awesome reviewers_**-

**_MiniHorseMeadow_**\- **_Well here ya go!_**

**_Cheetah2613_**\- **_Hehe, I have worse in mind._**

_**Brsrkfury**_-_** It's good to want something... That's all I'm going to say about that. XD**_

**_Liza Smithers- _****_XD okay okay._**

**_Misunderstood_****_\- Thank you very much!_**

**_Solangelover_****_\- ... hush child. Don't reveal my cliffies!_**

**_Adi- _****_XD what?_**

**_Guest_****_\- I know man!_**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Percy's POV-

Cursing wildly when I see the hunters fighting for their lives, I take out Riptide and I run to help.

First, I see that it's monsters from the other planets. These girls don't know how to defeat them, they have unique weaknesses that took me decades to figure out!

I see three hunters deal with a single Aml-Law, which has six hands and three heads. Gods they are the most sarcastic assholes I've ever met. Their skin is a charcoal black with a slimy texture and they are tall and bony. Their nails are filed to sharp points, not to mention the swords they use. There are easily forty of Aml-Laws here, running around and creating havoc on the camp.

Then what catches my eye causes all the war cries and sounds of battle to fade into the background. The third and oldest child of Order, Saxon, stands over the dead body of one of the hunters, grinning maniacally as he watches his warriors defeat the hunters. He looks like Lucifer and Lilith, except his platinum blonde hair is cut military style. He then sees me and his grin falls into a small smug smile.

"Well well, if it isn't the prince!" He says with mock excitement, walking off the dead huntress and towards me. I uncap my pen and Riptide expands to its full length.

"Take your warriors and leave, I am in a very bad mood at the moment and not in the mood to exchange sarcastic remarks with an idiot." I say without any emotion as I face him.

"Well I'm in a mood to kill." He says, baring his pearly white teeth in an animal like manner before attacking. I simply twist out of his reach and I drive the hilt of my sword into the back of his neck.

While Saxon falls slightly, I shoot white hot columns of fire at the near by Aml-Laws, causing them to char to a crisp in the spare millisecond I manage to create. "Hit them under their underarms! That's their weakness!" I shout and the hunters all take this information to mind as they battle the monsters.

"You idiot." Saxon spits as he jumps to his feet, swinging his sword at me. I duck out of the way and I swipe at his feet. He jumps and goes to kick me in the face. I roll out of the way and swing my sword again at terminal speed. He intercepts the sword and I jump to my feet, moving my sword away.

"Should be saying that about yourself." I snap as I create ice daggers, shooting them at him as I swing my sword at his side. One dagger catches in his shoulder as he twists away from my sword. He grunts and goes to pull the dagger out, but it melts into his white clothes.

With the twist of my wrist, his entire shirt freezes over with ice, immobilizing his upper body. With the new amount of water to use, I control the water to rise, bringing him with it. He kicks his legs but nothing works. Not even his abilities could help him here since he chose to be a general rather than second in command of Order's entire army. Guess that doesn't help him now.

"Take your warriors and leave, or I will freeze you to that tree and you can watch as you fail." I snap coldly. Saxon just starts to laugh. I raise an eyebrow, but I flick my hand towards the nearest tree and Saxon slams against it. Water surrounds him and freezes into an impenetrable block of ice.

"You will die at the hands of Order!" He shouts and I barely pay him any attention as I quickly turn to help the hunters.

I see that one of the hunters is cornered by three Aml-Laws at once and I quickly sprint to her. I swipe at other monsters as I run towards her, twisting and shooting either columns of flames or pure ice at the monsters to help the other hunters.

Once I reach the endangered hunter, I quickly drop and slide under one of the Aml-Law's legs and I jump up beside the girl. Without a second's hesitation, I swipe my sword at one of them, decapitating all three heads of one while throwing my elbow into the stomach of another. I light my sword on fire as I drive it into the killing blow for one, but I end up skewering the third one as well. Killing two birds with one stone I guess. The three Aml-Laws disintegrate into black ash and I barely glance at the shocked huntress before running to my next target.

Artemis battles four at once, but is managing fairly okay. I decide to lend her a hand by using the powers from Mesos, I concentrate and two of the monsters fighting Artemis turn into pools of black ink. She looks up them in alarm, but then sees me and her eyes widen even more. I make eye contact with her and for a split second, her and I come to an silent agreement.

I turn away and I go to help others. Seeing an opportunity with there being at least a dozen of the Aml-Laws grouped together, I slam the heel of my hand into the ground, a shockwave travels through the earth and a wave of dirt swallows up the dozen Aml-Laws instantly. I twist my wrist and all the monsters under the ground disintegrate instantly.

I don't notice the shocked looks of the hunters as I sense more danger. I turn quickly and I see that Thalia fights two at once, but a third is sneaking right behind her, it's sword drawn and aimed right for her heart. I sprint as fast as I can towards her, jumping and ducking out of the way as other fights occur at once.

"Thalia duck!" I order as I flip over both the Aml-Laws she fights and herself as I aim my sword right at the third monster. Thalia rolls to the left, listening to me and I easily dispatch of the sneaky Aml-Law with my ignited sword.

But something catches me before I can turn, I look down and I see the tip of a sword peeking out of my stomach. Pain bursts throughout my body as I turn and see one of the Aml-Laws Thalia was previously fighting grin victoriously at me. Without a second thought, I burn it to the ground with both my hands.

I look down at the sword and I know I have to leave it, pulling it out could result in me bleeding out quicker. Taking a deep breath, I place my hands on the hilt of the sword that was jutting out of my back and I snap it off. I grunt in pain before throwing the broken hilt away. I can't heal myself now, these monsters need to be gone before I show weakness.

The hunters, knowing the way to kill them, are easily killing most of the Aml-Laws, leaving around five left. I shoot columns of fire at the remaining monsters and the hunters shoot the killing blow right after. We do this until there is nothing left but black ash around us. Some hunters attend to the wounded as others cry over the few casualties, seeing their sisters die.

I see Saxon grinning victoriously anyways and I know exactly why he grins like that. Order sent these monsters to kill me, not the hunters. "My father will win this war! You will die! You will all die!" He shouts and with the last of my strength, I cause the ice to shatter and he would have shattered with it, but he disappears in a bright flash of white.

"Holy Hera! Percy!" I hear Thalia exclaim, but when I try to turn to her, black dots appear in my vision. I stumble a little as my head begins to spin.

"I-I'll be fine." I mutter as I drop to my knees and down to the ground, black consuming my vision and the intense pain burning in my stomach.

Third Person POV-

Once Percy falls unconscious, bleeding heavily into the earth below, there is a mixed response to it. Some don't even notice as they help others or pick up the dead. Thalia though, explodes.

She sprints to her unconscious cousin, shouting his name as she looks down at the wound. He did the best he could to remove sword, making it easier to fight, but Thalia can see the tip of the sword sticking out of his stomach, making her gag a little.

"Stay with me, Percy. Don't you dare die on me." She orders of him as she hurriedly thinks of what to do. Then, doing the least likely thing she could ever do, she prays.

"Please, dad, Apollo, Lord Chaos, whoever can me, I beg of you to come and help. This boy does not deserve to go, not yet. Please." She begs with her eyes closed as she holds Percy. His breaths were turning ragged and his tan color begins to take an ashy pallor to it.

A black portal appears and Lord Chaos appears, a worried expression on his face and panic emanates from him once he sees Percy.

"What happened?" He asks hurriedly, causing Thalia's head to snap up.

"W-We were attacked by these monsters and a man who Percy did not look happy to see. O-One of them stabbed him when he wasn't looking." She explains in a flash, trying to stay strong, but the facade falls almost instantly. Percy is like a brother to her, even if he's been acting strange, he doesn't deserve to die, not now. And the only reason he is like this is because he was trying to protect _her_.

Chaos quickly picks up Percy, and what scares Thalia more is that he makes no noise, no grunt in pain or feverish mumble, nothing. "I must bring him to Paradíso to be healed. Tell Artemis to tell the Olympians they need to prepare for war." He says before taking Percy through the portal, leaving a fearful Thalia behind.

She scrambles to her feet and sprints to find Lady Artemis. She finds the goddess kneeling over one of the dead huntresses. It's Bridget and she has a huge claw mark right over her heart. Even if she has passed, she still clutches onto her bow tightly.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia says and the goddess looks up reluctantly. Artemis's eyes widen to the size of saucers when she sees all of the blood that covers Thalia, her initial reaction is that Thalia is hurt.

"We must go to Olympus immediately. I have a message for the Olympians from Lord Chaos." She says and Artemis nods slowly as she gets to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" She asks and Thalia shakes her head.

"It's Percy's." Thalia says quietly and Artemis has a flicker of concern in her eyes before it fades away.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Lord Chaos didn't name him prince of the universe for nothing, right?" Artemis asks stiffly, trying to comfort Thalia in the best way possible. Thalia nods in agreement.

"Now, let's go to Olympus." She says after telling Valerie what needs to be done. Valerie has tear tracks on her face, but nods understandingly before Thalia and Artemis disappear to Olympus once more.

The two girls arrive in the throne room, scaring the crap out of Luke and Hermes. Luke's eyes widen at the sight of Thalia and he runs over in concern.

"Are you okay? What happen? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asks in a rapid pace, worried for his friend. Artemis raises an eyebrow at the man, never seeing this before.

"Luke, I'm fine. It's not my blood." Thalia says softly and Luke relaxes just a tad before he gains that curious look again.

"Then who's is it?" He asks and Thalia sighs. She leans forward and whispers the answer in his ear. Luke pales to the shade of printer paper.

"I... I'll call the Counselors a-and may you call the Olympians, Lady Artemis?" Luke asks, trying to keep together his calm reverie in check. Artemis nods and shoots a silver arrow into the sky without a single second hesitation. She and Thalia walk to her throne, but not before Thalia and Luke exchange a knowing look.

The gods appear once more, looking slightly annoyed for being called yet again. But the aura of annoyance quickly melts once they see the sight of Thalia, soaked in blood and tears threatening the spill down her face. Everyone quickly sits down and the Counselors appear right after with their respected groups. Luke gathers the Counselors and he speaks to them in a quiet tone. They all nod seriously, not a single one of them having a different expression from the rest.

Thalia walks to the center of the throne room, wiping at her face, which causes some blood to smear on her face. "We were attacked once more, by whom I believe is to be Saxon." Some of the gods and demigods gasp in alarm. "Percy," Thalia chokes on his name slightly. "Was fatally stabbed during the attack as he tried to protect me. Lord Chaos has taken back to his palace to be healed. But he told me to give a message." She says, straightening her back to stay strong.

"And what would that message be?" Zeus asks a little hesitantly. Thalia's electric blue eyes darken even more.

"We must begin to prepare for war." She says before walking back to Artemis, who was watching Thalia with sad eyes.

The entire room breaks into havoc, the demigods beginning to freak out, mainly Camp Half-Blood's kids. The gods all start to discuss/fight with one another with war strategies. Until finally one of the Counselors, Sean to be specific, steps into the middle of the throne room. All of the Counselors cover their ears with their hands, knowing what is about to happen.

Sean's purple eyes darken to a near black and his silver hair starts burning a brilliant white as he opens his mouth. Instead of a human voice, the sound of what seemed to be a combination of nails dragging down a chalkboard, a cat screeching loudly and a backfiring amplifier comes out of his mouth. All the gods and demigods drop to their knees, clawing at their ears as they silence into silent screams. The sound stops abruptly as Sean closes his mouth and stays standing where he is, his eyes returning to the lavender hue and his silver hair losing its fierce glow.

"Now I believe we should talk in a civilized manner rather than acting like three year olds. Agreed?" Sean asks quietly, but firmly. The Counselors can't help but smirk slightly at the dumbfounded look on everyone's faces as they nod quickly. Sean nods and turns to the group of Counselors.

"Aerin, would you like to continue?" He asks respectively. The Devonian smirks and nods as she walks over to where Sean is. The two nod respectively as Aerin takes the spot Sean previously stood at.

"Now, onto more needed matters," Aerin begins, enjoying the feel of having control. "I suggest the hunters reside at Camp Half-Blood for now on due to the massive amounts of attack they have been receiving. All leaders of each respected group must check in with one another every evening either here or via Iris message. Any rejections?" She asks and her silver eyes gleam when no one says anything. "Grand, meeting adjourned." She walks back to the Counselors without another word.

They all quietly agree that they will visit Percy one by one if they want to, but they have to check in with everyone else first to make sure they were the only one going. This would make it better just in case a bad situation occurred here on Earth. Strangely, it is Zoë who volunteers to go first.

"Thy believe Aerin shall be able to retain full control of thou situation. Might as well get the easiest ones done first." Zoë explains and they all nod in agreement. And just like that, everyone leaves to go back with their groups. Zoë lingers back, waiting before disappearing on her own to Paradíso.

It is nighttime in her home planet, and she can't help but look up at the stars. But she looks down quickly. No, she thinks to herself. Not without Perseus. Zoë quickly walks towards the palace, slipping in silently and going to the hospital.

Percy, being as selfless as he is, has his own bed in the hospital because he visits this place over and over with different wounds. He jokes that he should just move into the hospital all together and Chaos almost made that happen.

The nurses let Zoë pass without question and the former huntress makes her way to the back of the hospital, where she can see the bare feet of the Prince of the universe at the position she is currently at.

Once she reaches him, her heart stops for a moment. He lays on the bed, a thin layer of sweat on his skin as he sleeps. His midnight black hair sticks to his face as his breaths come out heavy and ragged. He is shirtless, with a thick white bandage wrapped around his midsection, blotches of red already bleeding through. But Zoë can't help but stare. While all the other boys like the train shirtless, since Paradíso is almost always a summer-like temperature, Percy always wears a shirt. And she can now see why he does that, scars from all the wars he's endured cover his upper body, some deeper than others, but they are like tattoos covering him entirely.

Zoë sits down in the chair beside him and Percy continues to sleep restlessly, twitching every now in then. His face is flushed with a nasty fever and he looks absolutely terrible. What did he get stabbed with?

A little hesitantly, Zoë reaches over and grabs his hand. His skin is unnaturally warm due to the fever, but Zoë doesn't let go. She takes the small towel that was in the cooled water by his bedside and gently places it on his forehead with her other hand. It gives his temporary relief, his breaths returning to normal for a moment before the water heats up. Zoë repeats this over and over until the cooled water is too warm to use anymore. Then she just holds his hand with both of hers.

Placing her forehead against his hand, she whispers faintly, "Damn you Perseus Jackson." But there is traces of a smile playing on her lips. She closes her eyes and remains silent as she takes comfort in his ocean scent and before she knows it, she falls into a light sleep.

**_Okay! So we got a glimpse of badass Percy and a little Perzoë! Ooooooooo! _**

**_ So spring break ends tomorrow :'( and that means I'm going to be more focused on my school work rather than my fanfics. I'm not abandoning you guys, I swear that. But my updates are going to become more spread out due to school, I need to focus on it if I want to succeed in my dream profession and go to a good college._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Responses to my reviewers-_**

**_Scarlet Nightshadow- It's Percy! What did ya expect? XD_**

**_Varrick- I still feel bad about it though XD_**

**_Brsrkfury_****_\- Sowwy XD_**

**_Guest_****_\- I like you! Thank you! XD_**

**_Adi_****_\- Awwww thank you._**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Silena's POV-

All the campers were in their cabins at exactly 9:00 this evening, due to the new curfew instated. But as a mandatory order, Beckendorf and I were to take shifts on watch during the night.

Though I wished Beckendorf could be with me, I know that it's best that at least one of us is getting rest and preserving energy. Deciding to take two watches rather than one, I settle myself against a tree, my senses on high alert.

But that promise is a little bigger to keep than I expected. By the time the first watch shift ends, I'm just about ready to curl into a ball and call it a night. It's so _boring_ keeping watch, but I'd rather do this than be fighting in another battle.

My eyes begin to droop a little when a shimmering form begins to appear in front of me. I can see Luke and he smiles a little once he can see me too. IMs are becoming a little static every now and then, it's scaring me slightly.

"Hey." I say with an underlying hint of a question. It's nearly 11:00 at night by now, what is he doing Iris Messaging me _now_?

"Hey. Just checking in to see if anyone is planning on seeing Percy after Zoë. Everyone else is too busy with guarding, like you I see. So I'm gonna call Zoë to tell her, she's probably had enough of just sitting there." He says, reaching up to end the call.

Oh no. Nonononono. My OTP is on the verge of becoming canon and I will not have this boy ruin it. Watching the two of them slowly gain feelings for one another better than watching all the Nicholas Sparks movies, which is saying a lot. Those movies are _amazing_.

"Do not call Zoë." I say quickly, using my charms peak without realizing it. Luke's hand freezes in the air.

"Why not?" He asks in concern, his hand still frozen in air. I barely pay attention to what I did as I try clearing my thoughts.

"Because Zoë needs to be with Percy right now." I say, smiling. "You remember when she volunteered almost immediately to go first?" I ask and he slowly nods. The clueless look on his face makes me roll my eyes in frustration. "Well..." I say.

Luke raises an eyebrow. "Well what?" He asks, extremely curious now.

"As a daughter of Aphrodite, I can sense when someone is either falling for someone hard or is suffering from massive heartbreak. Percy... Well he hasn't changed in over 600 years from the aura of pain, except for the occasional flicker. Those flickers only occurred whenever he was alone with Zoë." I say, trying to get Luke to realize where I'm going. He is nodding slowly, but gestures for me to continue.

I puff out my cheeks in exasperation. "When we came here, I could finally sense that Percy has some strong feelings for Zoë. He doesn't realize it now, but he is falling hard for her." I say and Luke's eyes widen.

"But Zoë is-" Luke starts, but I cut him off.

"I wasn't finished." I run my fingers through my newly changed red hair. Luke quiets down instantly. "Zoë, dear gods, it's like she has no heart. She never had an aura of love nor heartbreak. Until," I giggle a little. "Her and Percy started becoming good friends. There are times when I can see sparks of love in her eyes whenever Percy makes a joke or just smiles!" I exclaim, swooning slightly as I remember. Luke raises an eyebrow.

"They need to be alone. Or," I smile wickedly when I get an idea. "We can see what happens without them knowing." I say.

"That's impossible!" He exclaims. I shake my head as I close my eyes and pray to my mother.

_Mom, I know it's been so long since I've done this. But I believe both you and I will benefit from this. I need to borrow one of your seeing mirrors to find two of my friends. _I pray silently and I hear a tinkling giggle in response.

_Anything for my little girl_. She says in my head before a mirror appears in my lap. I grin happily and I show it to Luke through the Iris Message.

"Don't you think they'll get mad at us if they find out we've been spying on them?" He asks and I shrug.

"They won't know unless we tell them. Are you going to tell Percy we did this?" I ask.

Luke shakes his head and I grin brightly. "Good. Now," I hold up the mirror and I think of the hospital in Chao's castle. The image pops up and I smirk a little at the sight. I show Luke what I see and his eyes widen comically.

Percy's POV-

I hate sleeping, I really do. I hate it with all of me. The weight in my body that feels as if I'm stuck on my bed for what seems like forever. The nightmares that follow behind the closed eyes. Every single thing.

I. Hate. It.

I need to wake up. I need to. This sleep is thankfully more restless than actually succumbing. I block out the nightmares as best I can as I struggle to open my eyes. I'm slowly gaining awareness of my surroundings and I feel that familiar burn in my abdomen and a feverish chill coursing through me.

But when I hear the words "Damn you, Perseus Jackson." That is the final push to get me to open my eyes. The room is dark, so I know it isn't Apollo's infirmary. But a small smile stretches across my lips once I figure out that I'm home... Well mostly since I'm in the hospital alone.

At least that's what I think before realizing someone's holding my hand. Look to the side of me and I see that it's Zoë.

Her dark brown hair curtains over her face as she holds my one hand in both of hers and her forehead presses against my hand. She looks more younger when she's asleep, and I can feel my heart skip a beat by just looking at her like this.

But I know she would kill me if she found me staring. I wish I didn't have to, but I gently move my hand out of her grasp and I shake her awake with the same amount of gentleness.

"Mm, five more minutes." She mumbles sleepily before grabbing my hand again like it's a teddy bear. I stifle my laughter at this side of her, it's absolutely adorable.

"Zoë." I whisper hoarsely. She groans again and sits up, her eyes still closed and still holding my hand.

"Thy said five more minutes, Perseus." She mumbles, but no more than two seconds later her eyes snap open.

"Hi." I whisper and she just stares at me, not responding. "Zoë?" I ask quietly in concern. She blinks and shakes her head before facing me again.

"How do you feel?" She asks in concern, her dark brown eyes wide.

"Like I just got hit with a missile in the Arctic." I whisper, laughing a little but it results in a fit of coughing. Zoë looks in me in concern as I finally calm down. I close my eyes for a moment as I wait for my breathing to return to normal.

"Do you need water?" She asks quietly and I open my eyes again slowly.

"I'm okay, but thank you." I whisper, this time not as hoarse thankfully. Zoë nods slowly, but keeps her eyes on me as if I'll disappear into thin air.

"Stay here. Thy shall be back." She says before getting up. She's about to walk away when something stops her. She looks down and sees our intertwined fingers. Both of us blush madly at the sight.

"I... I'm sorry." I whisper, pulling my hand away. Zoë looks at me, her blush bright even in the dimly lit room. She turns and walks away without another word.

I can't help but look down at my hand, the one that was holding hers. I wish I didn't let go, not yet.

Zoë comes back with a black comforter and places it at the end of the bed for a moment before facing me.

"Do you wish to sit up?" She asks and I nod a little before beginning to prop myself up. My stomach burns in white-hot pain and I try to not let Zoë know how much it hurts by clenching by jaw and biting the pain. But she gently helps me up, grabbing pillows from the bed beside us to prop me up.

Once I'm up, Zoë grabs the blanket once more and lays it over me. I hold the blanket close to me, just realizing how cold I really am. Zoë places her hand on my forehead, probably taking my temperature.

"The fever has broken at some point of the evening, which is good. You should be good to go in at least a few hours." She says and I nod slowly. She walks away again only to return with a glass of water.

"Drink." She orders and I crack a smile, reaching out and taking the glass.

"Yes ma'am." I say with a little sarcasm before taking a few sips. Zoë smacks me upside the head lightly, but is smiling as well. When I finish the glass of water, Zoë takes the glass and places it on the nightstand beside my bed.

She settles down into the chair again and she faces me again, her expression serious. "If you ever does something like that again, thy will hunt you down to the ends of the universe. Understood?" She asks and I nod quickly. She grins wickedly.

"But," She leans forward and pecks my cheek. "Thank you for saving Thalia." She says softly and I can't help but be lost for words. Electricity hums through my veins as I'm filled with energy. She kissed me. Even if it was only a small peck, my thoughts scatter and my words die on my tongue.

Her eyes widen a little as she realizes what she did as well. It's obvious that she's trying to put together some kind of explanation, but I beat her to it.

"She's like a sister to me. I would do anything to keep her safe." I say and relief blooms in her dark eyes. She nods slowly, her smile coming back little by little.

I look out the window and I see the vast amount of stars in the sky. I sigh in relief at the sight.

"I never realized how polluted Earth was until I went back for the first time after I left." I say quietly.

"Now thou know why thy was furious at the mortals." She says and I look at her, nodding. "But not even the Earth's constellations a millennia ago compare to Paradíso's starry night tonight." I raise an eyebrow and she chuckles quietly.

"Wipe that look of your face or thy will slap it off." She says and I laugh a little.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She laughs and punches my arm lightly. I pretend to act as if it hurt me gravely, holding my arm and my face an expression of mock hurt. Not a second later do we both burst into laughter. It felt nice to just relax for once, to not have to worry about being killed if I let my guard down for a spilt second.

I lean back against the pillows once we both finally calm down. But then I frown at how uncomfortable Zoë chair looks. Without a second's hesitation, I take a pillow from behind me and I place it behind Zoë and against the back of her chair. She looks at me in bewilderment and I just shrug a little.

"What are you doing?" She asks in alarm.

"You looked uncomfortable and I felt bad since I have a bunch. Do you want another one?" I ask with genuine concern and her eyes soften a little.

"Percy, you are hurt, you need to make sure you heal properly and as quickly as possible." She says and I shake my head.

"I'm healing quick enough. Like you said before, I'm going to be ready to go in at least a few hours, and I am not going to be selfish enough to lay back in pure luxury while you have to sit in that chair." I say. Zoë groans and buries her face in the edge of the bed. I look at her confused. "What did I say?" I ask.

"You are not making this any easier, Jackson." She mutters into the bed. I raise an eyebrow.

"Making what easier?" I ask. Zoë sighs and shakes her head, not looking up. "Zoë, what's wrong?" I ask quietly.

She sighs before sitting up slowly, not exactly meeting my eyes. "You know about how Hercules was the main reason for thy becoming a huntress. Thy believed that every man was the same, arrogant, greedy pigs. And then... Then thy meet you." She smiles sadly. "Thy respected thou for your bravery and selflessness right before thy left the Earth to join the stars. Then Lord Chaos found thy and saved thy. Thy am forever in his debt. But... After a few years, thy became curious in how thou and Lady Artemis were doing. Chaos showed thy a glimpse of thou. Y-You were sitting at the Poseidon table, alone and not making eye contact with anyone because they would cast nasty glares at you. But you managed to keep a small self-encouraging smile throughout it all. You can watch as all everyone dumps thou for someone worse, and yet? You manage to keep a smile and prove thou cannot be broken by this. I... I admire you, Percy. And..." She trails off finally, looking down at her feet.

I stare at her with wide eyes. But I manage to find the right words as I open my mouth. "And?" I ask softly, my curiosity getting the best of me. She sighs again, but her dark eyes meet mine.

"And thy believe, after all these years, thy believe that maybe, j-just maybe, there may actually be a man in this universe who is kind enough, selfless enough and sweet enough to be someone thy can possibly love." She whispers, never breaking eye-contact with me. Is she talking about...? No, no it can't possibly be me. Is it? But by just looking in Zoë's eyes, I can feel my heart beat faster in my chest with the realization that it is me.

I open and close my mouth a few times before words finally stumble out. "I never thought I would find someone who understood me for who I am and why I do the things I do. Then... Then I meet you. You can talk to me about anything, you understand the reason why I don't let that many people in, you understand _me_. You are kinder than you think, Zoë. You have shown me that there are people in this world who I can give my heart to and not have to worry over the bitter thought of losing everything again." I say quietly, not even realizing what I'm saying before it comes out. "I think I am ready to take a chance again. I am willing to take that chance though, for you." By the time I finish talking, Zoë has tears sparkling in her eyes, almost like her own little stars.

Before Zoë has the chance to say anything, I lean over to her and I do the most craziest thing I could do. I kiss the former huntress.

If a single peck on the cheek could cause me to be electrified, then an _actual_ kiss is a nuclear explosion. All of my worries, all of my anxiety falls into the background as Zoë slowly kisses back. This is the greatest feeling, the old wound in my soul is slowly starting to stitch itself together, slowly but surely, and I feel better than I have in over 600 years.

Zoë is the first one to break away first. Our faces only millimeters apart as we stare at one another. A small smile tugs at her lips as she looks at me. I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful.

"Percy?" She asks me quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I say and I see the sly smirk in her smile.

"Stop staring at thy like that." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"Like how?" I ask and she laughs a little, her warm breath tickling my nose.

"Like thy am the Mosa Lisa." She says and it's now my turn to laugh.

I gently move away a stray hair from her face as I meet her eyes once more. "Well, you are far by more beautiful than she ever was." I say quietly and a blush rises to her cheeks.

"Shut up, Jackson." She says.

I roll my eyes and smirk. "Make me."

"Easy there. Thy am not that easy to fool." She says but kisses me on the nose. I laugh a little before sitting up on the bed, the slight burning in my abdomen getting to the best of me. Zoë's expression turns serious as she looks at me.

"We need to keep this... Whatever this is or what it's going to become, quiet for now." Zoë says and I sigh before nodding in agreement. With the war coming very near, there is no room for this announcement.

"I agree, that would just throw everyone off their game..." I say, but then a thought hits me. I remember what Annabeth told me. If she found out that Zoë likes me back, she would go berserk. Why am I even thinking about Annabeth? She made it clear she doesn't love me anymore. _Stop thinking about the past and focus on what's in front of you!_ I mentally shout to myself.

Zoë grabs my hand and traces her thumb in invisible shapes against the back of my hand. I smile at her and she smiles back. "Then we shall wait until Order is defeated before announcing our relationship." She says. I nod in agreement before a small yawn escapes my mouth against my will.

"You need to rest." She says and I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I say before having to bite back another yawn. The look on her face is all that's needed to show that she knows exactly what I tried hiding.

"No, you are tired." She says and her eyes soften slightly. "Please?" She asks softly.

How can I say no to that? It's like an even cuter version of my puppy dog eyes. Sighing quietly, I finally nod. "Okay. But I have one request." I say and Zoë raises an eyebrow, gesturing for me to get on with it.

I open my mouth to respond, but I close again, trying to find a way to say this. "Will you stay with me?" I ask, my voice becoming a little quieter. I haven't asked for the company of someone else in so long, it feels so foreign to ask it.

Zoë smiles and nods before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "Thy didn't plan on leaving anyways." She says before scooting her chair over so that she is right by my shoulder. I move over as best I can to the edge of the bed before leaning back. Zoë rests her head on my shoulder a little hesitantly, but stays where she is. I squeeze her hand lightly before closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

And for the first time, I willingly welcome the darkness.

Third Person POV- **_{A/N- Warning, just a wee bit of pure gore coming up. Please don't vomit or pass out. XD}_**

Silena and Luke weren't the only ones watching.

In a room that would make any serial killer go crazy for or any saint vomit, sits a single man.

The room's walls were covered in curtains of rusty chains, splatters of blood and splinters of bone weaved through the chains. Broken knives or shattered swords were drenched with dried blood as they dangle from the ceilings. Child skeletons as well adorned the ceilings, the ones who were killed because their parents did not stay loyal to their master. The black marble floor has swirls of milky white throughout it, like milk in black coffee. But what ruins the hypnotic floor is the pools of crusty blood, sweat and tears everywhere.

In the center of the room sits a massive throne, reaching easily 50 feet high. It's structure was created by the bones of the man's enemies and as glue, their brains mashed together with paste. As a plush cushion, skins of those same enemies sewed together and as for the stuffing? Don't even ask.

The man sits lazily on the throne, his long legs dangling over one of the arm rests as he leans against the other arm rest. His once stark white hair is cleanly cut, but stains from dirt and ,not surprisingly, blood have made his hair look as if it were an old white sock. His eyes made the illusion that he has no irises, but rather just little pupils, but in reality, his eye color is naturally white. If he only changed his color scheme from white to black, he would look exactly like his dear brother, Chaos.

He takes a small glass sphere from the pocket of his silken white robes. The sphere is no bigger than a clementine, but it swirls with white and grey mist within.

But what he sees is more than just mist. He sees two people, one of which is Order's greatest threat, cuddling together before going to sleep.

A thin, creepy grin spreads across Order's face as he watches. "Perfect." He purrs quietly to himself. With the wave of his hand, the image disappears and he stuffs the glass sphere into his pocket.

Jumping gracefully from his chair, he stands in the center of the room. "Children!" He booms demandingly. In a matter of seconds, the twins and Saxon appear.

"Father." They say in unison as they bow to him. A smug smile stretches across his face.

"I have another mission for all three of you." He says simply. All three of them exchange a glance out of the corners of their eyes.

"But Father, the prince is-" Lilith starts.

"Silence you filthy brat!" Order spits venomously. Lilith flinches slightly and bows her head in a silent apology.

"Now," Order continues as if nothing has happened. "I need all three of you to return to Earth, bring as many soldiers as you want and create whatever plan you can devise. But I ask you succeed in only one thing." He says, that mad smile creeping along his thin, pale lips once more.

"Bring Zoë Nightshade to me." He finishes. The three children nod and exit without another word. The second they all pass through the chains, Order cackles in laughter.

"Oh foolish brother. This is why you should make sure to give your powers to someone who doesn't fall for the weak link." He laughs hysterically, feeling stupid for ever thinking he might lose this war.

Oh contraire, this universe would finally rule under the rightful ruler. And nothing will be able to stop him once he does exactly what his evil mind has in store.

**_So... Hi. Sorry this took forever. But y'all got lucky cause I only had to go to school Thursday and Friday. I don't have another break till late May I think. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I DID IT AGAIN! I messed up the chapters AGAIN! I am losing my mind! The chapters are all neatly named so that I can't do what I KEEP DOING! Dear gods I am losing it. Grrrrrr._**

**_Responses to my reviewers-_**

**_ .5_****_\- Well in my fanfic Perzoe is obviously better, but it's kinda conflicting when comparing it to the actual Percabeth. *shrug*_**

**_Guest_****_\- Awe thanks man!_**

**_MiniHorseMeadow_****_\- Thank ya_**

**_Acorbe_****_\- Thanks for bringing it up XD its been bothering me a lot. And thank you for looking out for me!_**

**_Liza Smithers_****_\- Easy there XD You're like my little sister when she demands more ice pops._**

**_Scarlet Nightshadow_****_\- XD Never even considered them a couple until this fanfic. And question, good unexpected or bad unexpected?_**

**_ReallyInfinity_****_\- Thank you for your feedback! But would you mind pming me with what you mean by the chaotic/gore thing? If not it's totally understandable!_**

**_Someone the World Forgot_****_\- I KNOW! YAYAY! XD_**

**_So I'm just going to have Zoë talk normally cause using the thy, thou, thee nonsense is really giving me a headache. Besides that one fact, I will not make her too OOC._**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Percy POV {Again, for those of you with a soft stomach, read with caution.}

For the first time in centuries, I slept through the night without any nightmares. It seemed as if there was a light protecting me from all the dark thoughts. And that bright light is Zoë no doubt.

The sound of someone giggling causes me to wake up groggily. I crane my neck to see who it is and I see two very familiar looking people. Luke and Silena.

"Hey guys." I say hoarsely, flashing a tired smile before realizing that Silena continues to giggle regardless. What is she giggling about...?

_Zoë_. Zoë is still passed out beside me, holding my hand and leaning against my shoulder. I remember our promise and I quickly sit up, totally forgetting about my wound.

A stinging sensation courses through me and nausea hits me like a flash of lighting. I double over, groaning. I close my eyes as I try to not think about puking or anything like that. The giggling ceases almost immediately as I hear the hurried steps of Luke and Silena grow near to me.

One of them places their hand on my back. "We didn't mean to startle you like that." Silena whispers apologetically. I nod, my eyes still closed as my stomach continues to churn painfully. Silena removes her hand after a moment.

"Percy? Do you need to... Um..." Luke trails off awkwardly. I nod slightly again before another heavy wave of nausea hits me. This is a side effect of being stabbed right in the stomach I guess. Luke hurriedly grabs what I believe to be a garbage bin and hands it to me. I fumble for the container before finally giving up on keeping my cool.

I heave into the bucket, stomach acid and traces of what I ate last making an appearance into the bin. My stomach spasms a few more times, each time more painful than the last, before I can finally catch my breath. But just the taste of my foul breath causes me to vomit a few more times, blood mixing in as well. At some point, someone has started to pat my back reassuringly as I slowly begin to stop.

"Can someone please get a nurse?" A familiar tired voice says right above me. Its Zoë, damn, I must have woke her up with all my vomiting. I continue to hold the garbage bin just in case, my hand is trembling madly as I hold it. Gods I hate being so weak in front of my friends.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I manage to whisper and all three of them groan.

"I swear upon the River Styx, if you weren't as sick as you are now, I would have smacked you across the head for saying something so foolish." Zoë mumbles. Silena and Luke chuckle quietly before I hear Luke say he's going to get the nurse.

"But I'm still sorry for waking you up." I protest quietly. Zoë sighs and gently rustles my hair in a slightly affectionate way.

"Do not apologize. I should have woken up earlier just to be sure you were alright." She says softly and I nod a little. Feeling a little better, I place the garbage bin on the floor beside my bed, wipe off my mouth with the back of my hand and I slowly sit up straight.

Silena stares at both Zoë and I closely, a small grin beginning to grow on her face. Zoë ignores the daughter of Aphrodite as she turns to face me. Her brown eyes were even darker with worry as she looks at me.

"I'm fine." I whisper quietly to Zoë. She nods slowly, but still not convinced. I offer her a small smile in which she returns. My eyes flicker to Silena, who now has an ear-to-ear grin on her face. I raise an eyebrow, but I look back at Zoë. She looks at me with the same curiosity as we both look at Silena again.

"Spill!" Silena finally squeals. "I _sooooo_ know that you two are together. Just the love radiating off both of you." She sighs dramatically, placing a hand over her heart. "It's almost too much."

"You can't tell anyone." Both Zoë and I say at the exact same time. We exchange a glance for a moment, but it ends up in both of us slightly red in the face and smiling. Silena squeals even more before faltering slightly.

"What do you mean? Why can't I fangirl about it with my siblings?" She whines.

"Because we want to wait until after the war before telling everyone about our relationship." I say before Zoë can say anything. Silena looks at me strangely before nodding slowly in understanding. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding until now.

"But you and I are going to have some serious talks while you and the hunt are at camp." Silena says and I raise an eyebrow in question. "Oh sorry! I wanted to tell you that the Hunt was requested to stay at camp due to the amount of attacks you have been receiving." I nod slowly, but I push it away from my main focus. Why am I worrying? I get to see Mae and Silena and Beckendorf more, that's always a plus.

Luke walks back in with one of the nurses, her name is Amethyst, and she's one of the more reserved nurses. Her slate colored eyes take in the situation, observing everything in a silent second before making her way towards me.

"I see that you didn't die this time." She says as she takes my temperature. I shrug causally and she laughs a little. Luke snickers slightly, only to be swatted in the arm by both Zoë and Silena. He holds his arms up in defense and stays silent.

"Looks like you are ready to head back to battle. The nausea was just a reflex reaction due to the rapid healing in your abdomen, it won't happen again. Just make sure to take either nectar or ambrosia anytime you feel any pain, and do not try getting yourself killed any time soon young man." Amethyst scorns and I nod. "Go to your room and change into some cleaner clothes." She says and begins to walk away before stopping and turning on her heel before facing me. "Oh and one more thing. Lord Chaos told me that you have to wear your crown when there are meetings in Olympus." She smirks at my appalled expression and walks away.

The three Counselors begin to laugh as I grab a pillow and bury my face in it. "It's not funny guys." I whine into the pillow.

"Well if you continue to whine like that, it becomes even more hilarious." Zoë says, making them all laugh even harder. I roll my eyes and I move the pillow away.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." I say, slowly getting off the bed and standing up. I slowly stretch, careful not to do anything harmful. "Well, I'm off to change. Thank you for coming to show your support." I smile at them, sneaking a small kiss onto Zoë's cheek before hurrying off to my room.

I forgot I had no shirt on.

The maids who pass me blush madly when they see me, stumbling for the proper words as they curtsy. Some start whispering to one another once I pass by them, I can hear them and some of the things they say cause me to blush myself.

I finally make it to my room and I close and lock the door behind me. The dark room welcomes me once more and it fills me with joy. I go to my wardrobe and I take a simple black button down shirt from the hanger and I throw it on. I change my dark jeans into a cleaner pair and lace my hunting boots back on.

Before I go out again, I sit down on the edge of my bed. I sigh as I look at the silver crown resting on my nightstand. It radiates pure evil. I hate this thing with everything in me.

I decide to take some more of my precious daggers with me. Some made with rare metals that can cause really bad things to those I use the blade against. I almost never use them though.

But there's always a time when they're needed. I think to myself as I place the daggers in my boots and I stand up. I take the crown, but I don't put it on. I look around my room one final time before sighing and stepping out.

Luke, Silena and Zoë were all waiting outside my bedroom door. They all look up when I step out and I wave hi to them.

"Well, back to earth we go." I say, creating three portals, one for Luke, one for Zoë and one for Silena and I because the hunt is with Camp Half-Blood again.

"Don't forget to wear your crown!" Luke teases before walking through his portal. I roll my eyes and shut the portal once he's through. Silena hugs me and says she'll see me soon before walking through her portal, leaving Zoë and I alone.

"Please be more careful." Zoë says, hugging me. I hug her as well, taking in every moment before we have to go our separate ways.

"Careful is my middle name." I joke quietly. Zoë laughs shortly before hitting my shoulder.

"You are the most stupid, reckless boy I have ever-" She begins to spout, trying to regain her ground, but I cut her off with a kiss. She silences almost immediately and I pull away.

"I will be more careful. I promise." I say and she smiles warmly before untangling herself from our hug.

"Good. I will talk to you tonight then." She says, kissing my cheek before walking through to her portal. I smile, is this really happening? Am I finally happy?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I walk through the portal. The brief chill feels nice before I step into the warm summer air of Camp Half-Blood. Silena stands there, waiting for me obviously. She has a huge grin on her face and I roll my eyes.

"Not a word to anyone else. If you need to explode, which from the looks of it you're going to soon, find my cabin and come to me. Okay?" I ask and Silena nods, still grinning giddily. I laugh a little at the sight. "Okay, well, I should probably check in with Lady Artemis to make sure she knows I'm not dead." I say before walking away.

I make the crown disappear into thin air, it'll still be in reach if I need it, but just not a burden I need to carry. I walk to the silver cabin, anticipating what's going to happen.

I knock on the door and its Thalia who answers. Her eyes widen comically as she tackles me into a hug, sending us both down.

"I thought you died!" She exclaims as I laugh a little. She swats my shoulder for laughing I assume and I help her up. She has both a look of relief and anger.

I close my eyes just as she hits me across the face. The right side of my face goes numb completely. I was seriously expecting that.

"I swear on the River Styx if you ever pull a stunt like that I will kill you myself." She growls and I nod again, trying to rub feeling back into the side of my face. She hugs me again tightly and I gently pat her back.

"Sorry." I mumble before she pulls away and slaps me again. Ow.

"Say sorry again and I'll shock you into next week." She growls and I nod. Thalia smirks. "The half of your face looks like a tomato." She laughs.

"Well I wonder why." I say sarcastically and I duck just as she goes to hit me again. I go to stand straight, but she tries hitting my shoulder as I twist away from her.

"Oh no you don't." She says, becoming more infuriated. She continues to try and hit me, but I manage to dodge at the last second. I see the electricity dance on her fingers and I know exactly what's coming next. I break into a sprint, jumping or tumbling out of the way of huge bolts of lightning.

"I said I was sorry!" I exclaim back to her as I continue to avoid becoming a burnt smudge on the grass.

"You could have died!" She yells before a gust of wind goes to swipe me off the ground. I intercept it with my own winds and I turn and face Thalia, who's eyes were wide, and I hold my hands up in defense.

"Look, I know you are mad." I start slowly and calmly. "But I could not risk you getting hurt nor letting those monsters win. I'm sorry I scared you." Thalia sighs as she glares at me.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" I hear Annabeth exclaim to the left of me. Both Thalia and I look in her direction and I see the angry look on her face.

"I accidentally angered Thalia and this is her way of retaliating." I say simply and Thalia crosses her arms over her chest, completely ignoring Annabeth for a moment as she glares at me.

"You nearly died because you made the foolish move to protect me before yourself. I have every right to be fucking pissed off at you!" She exclaims angrily. I sigh quietly, ignoring Annabeth's incredulous expression.

"And I apologize that I have upset you. I'm sure Lady Artemis is well acquainted with the fact I am back, so if I may, I will be going on a walk alone." I say in the same tone before turning on my heel and heading for the beach. I do not want to be anywhere near Annabeth and though I know Thalia means best, I am not in the mood for her yelling.

Finding a high sand dune, I sit down and lean back against the warm sand. The salty sea air fills my nose and I can't be anymore calm. I run a hand through my messy hair and I can't help but remember all the times I used to come out here and just watch the calm waters.

I slowly drag my knees to my chest as I rest my chin on top of my knees comfortably. Paradíso has beaches like this and every night, when Zoë wasn't awake, I would go to one of my favorite ones and just sit there until the crack of dawn. I can still remember the pale gold sand beneath me as the chilly night air swept from the dark blue ocean and towards me.

"Quite the sight." A familiar voice says beside me. Without even jumping, I just cast a glance towards them and I see its Annabeth who sits beside me.

"What do you need me for?" I ask calmly with a sigh, not really wanting to have any part in this.

It takes two heartbeats before she responds. "I wanted to just sit by the ocean." She says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But I can hear the slight drop of desperation in her voice.

"You would never be on the beach unless I dragged you along for a walk. Sudden change of heart?" I ask as I continue to look out onto the ocean. I try focusing more on the gently rolling waves as they circle with sea foam rather than noticing the heartbroken expression on Annabeth's face.

This time, it takes her a count of six heartbeats before responding. "People can change, Percy." She whispers softly, probably trying to get something other than my cold responses in return.

"_Can_ change. That doesn't mean it always happen. We all have the chance to change who we are for the better or worse, but most of the time everyone stays the way they are." I reply, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"But you have most certainly changed." She points out and I nod slowly. She groans in frustration.

"Not by choice." I murmur softly as I continue to watch the ocean. Thankfully, Annabeth didn't pick it up as she watches me.

"Can you just please be the Percy I knew? Just for 30 seconds at least?" She begs, a pleading look in her stormy grey eyes.

"I am still that young boy at heart, Annabeth. But I will only show that nature to those I trust with every fiber of my being." I say, running my hand through my hair to move it out of my face.

"You don't trust me?" She asks quietly, her voice losing all of its desperation. I sigh and continue to not face her.

"After all you've done to me, no I do not." I say before deciding this would be the best time to go. I start to roll to my feet when she grabs my collar and harshly drags me down once more.

"After all I've done to you." She whispers venomously. "Don't you think you've gotten your revenge already?" She asks before belting a short laugh.

I raise an eyebrow in question. "I have suffered all these years thinking you were gone and there is nothing I could do about it! I had to keep up the charade with loving James because he was the only person who would talk to me. I have been scolded, pranked, pushed around, teased, I have been through the wringer for these past centuries. And then you come traipsing back around, acting as if you are this almighty god or something! And to watch as you completely blow me off for just a slight chance at winning a huntress's heart, you are just breaking me more and more." She growls.

I almost want to laugh, she's the one suffering? She's the one who has seen more things that not even the most evil man in the world deserves to see. I have felt more pain than any ghost in the Fields of Punishment. And I do have the girl of my dreams, Zoë and I are happy together, but I'm not going to tell her that, might as well know more things than her. This almost makes the anger in me diminish.

Almost.

"Then move on." I say instead, getting to my feet and walking away. Annabeth shouts in protest and walks after me.

"Percy wait!" She exclaims. I don't stop, not wanting to explode. Not here, I can' too it now either when I am slowly beginning to heal. Just talking to her makes me remember everything I lost here.

I decide to shadow travel away from her. I hear her groans in frustration before the darkness takes over. In less then a second later, I appear on top of a tree. It's in camp still since I can see Zeus's Fist in the distance.

"You idiot." I grumble to myself as I press my forehead against the rough bark. I stay like that for a good three minutes until I feel the skin on my forehead break and the small warm trickle of blood run down my face. Seems even the littlest paper cuts can still cause me to bleed.

I sit up and I turn so that my back presses against the tree. I wipe off the blood with the edge of my sleeve and I can already feel my skin patching itself back together, perk of being a chaotic solider I guess.

I close my eyes just to take a deep breath, but I don't realize how tired I actually am before I feel that familiar weight on my eyes as I'm falling into another nightmare.

_I sit in the center of a pitch black room. It reminds me of when I went face to face with Tartarus for the first time. The center of the room seems to be pulling me closer and closer without me realizing it, every atom in my body is directed towards the center. I do everything I can to not go into the center, not knowing what will happen if I go. _

_"Stop struggling Perseus. The more you struggle, the more the force will pull at you." A gentle female voice serenades to the left of me. I snap my head towards the noise and I stop struggling ever so slightly. "My dear child, just relax and everything will be normal." She promises me quietly. _

_Just from the sound of her voice, I know she is a kind but powerful soul. Trusting her, I stop struggling. The imaginary force stops pulling at me and the air settles awkwardly. There seems to be white lights beginning to appear, lighting the room and making the woman more noticeable. _

_She stands tall and prideful near me. Her elegant grey silk gown tumbling like sheets of dreary rain down her curvy body. Her skin is the color of pure ice with tattoos very similar to Aerin's but in elegant swirls of pale gold and grey. Her pale gold eyes twinkle like the brightest Nova star in the galaxy. Both her hair and lips are the color of rubies, standing out loudly against her calm features. She smiles softly at me as I stare in alarm. _

_"I am Oblivion, who many call the wife of Order, ." She whispers softly and my eyes widen. Order has a wife?! I'm screwed because I have no weapons. I search frantically for something, but the entire room is empty besides her and I._

_"I mean you no harm my dearest. I do not believe in what my husband craves for. I cannot bare to watch as my only children grow into soldiers when they should rather be actual teenagers." She sniffles a little before regaining her posture. I stare at her with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that young man, your face will get stuck like that." She scolds in a motherly fashion, resting her hands on her hips. _

_"I... I'm sorry." I manage to say. Oblivion laughs lightly before her expression tunes serious once more._

_"There is no time for apologies, not now. You are going to wake soon, but you must know what my husband plans to do." She says hurriedly and I nod slowly, waiting curiously. "He plans to attack again today. He has one target in mind and will not rest until he has her." She says and my heart stops for a moment. Her?_

_"Where will he be attacking?" I ask and she sighs in frustration. _

_"Camp Jupiter! He plans to take-" She nearly screams before everything goes black again. The last thing I remember is her pale eyes glimmering with _

Sitting up on the tree, I waste no time grabbing a drachma and summoning some mist to create an iris message.

"Zoë Nightshade at Camp Jupiter." I say hurriedly and I'm rewarded with the sight of Zoë talking with Aerin in New Rome.

"Zoë! Aerin!" I exclaim and both of them jump out of their seats, holding their weapons in a defensive stance. Zoë is the first to see me and she lowers her bow, a small smile on her face.

"Listen, the camp is in danger. I'm coming over now to help. Order is planning another attack." I say hurriedly and the small smile quickly falls off Zoë's face.

"We can handle them! That's why _we_ were placed _here_, not you." Aerin says defiantly. I bite the inside of my cheek from saying anything that I might regret in the future.

"Percy," Zoë says. "We can handle a piece of Order's army, like you have done so many times already." Just listening to her makes me relax a little. Her voice is more powerful than any charmspeak... Even if I am immune to it.

I sigh quietly and I run a hand through my hair. "But if it becomes too much, please contact me. Ge-" I start before Aerin shuts me off again.

"We got it. This is what we've trained for." She snaps before ending the Iris message. I see Zoë's encouraging smile before the mist dissipates.

Groaning in frustration, I jump down from the branch and I walk back to camp. This is not going to end well if Order's _wife_ came to warn me. How on earth does Order, the most evil man known in history, have a wife? Well I mean... No, never mind. I shake my head clear of my thoughts as I reach the edge of the forest.

I walk across the grass, heading for the small chaos cabin that was created for Silena, Beckendorf and I. Something suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me forcefully into the shadows. I pull my hand away and face the one who grabbed my hand. It's Annabeth.

"Annabeth, what the hell are you-" I begin to exclaim in a pissed off tone when she suddenly grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close to her, crashing her lips into mine.

Before there was a small spark, a little memory of what we used to have. But now it feels as if I'm kissing a rock. I push away instantly with wide eyes.

"Percy?" A small voice asks beside me. I whirl around and I see Zoë through an iris message. Behind her is the vision of total war between roman soldiers and monsters. Zoë has a few cuts on her face and her dark hair is whipping wildly around in the wind, she looks absolutely beautiful. But the broken look in her eyes gives away that she saw what Annabeth did.

Before I can even respond, a flash of white appears and three people appear behind Zoë. Lilith places a knife right on Zoë's neck as Saxon quickly binds her hands behind her back. Zoë screams in outrage as she struggles, which causes Lilith to press the knife harder against her throat, a trickle of red blood falls down her copper skin. She sends me a pleading glance before the children of Order all smile wickedly at me and the four of them disappear.

I am left realizing two things. 1: Zoë, my best friend and girlfriend, is kidnapped and probably by the edicts of Order. And 2: She thinks I kissed Annabeth on purpose.

T**_a-Da! I am very happy with myself at the moment. XD Guess what time of year it is?! State Testing! And you know what else?! Allergy season! So I have to sit in a silent room for two hours, coughing and sneezing and wheezing like a cocaine addict deprived of the drug as everyone tries to take a test... My english teacher literally asked if I needed to go to the hospital. :/ Yay me._**

**_But since I finish the test in like 30 minutes, I have an hour and a half to think about how I want to lay out this story. Woo hoo! XD_**

**_Wish me luck!_**

**_-AEDTFI 3_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Responses to my Awesome reviewers-_**

**_ReallyInfinity_****_\- Thank you! And I did get your PM._**

**_Daethar4U-Pyrodas_****_\- Here ya go!_**

**_ETNerdy-girl_****_\- Thank you for bringing that up. I feel horrible for not being as in depth with all the characters, I'll try to fix it on this chapter._**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Percy POV-

I stare at the spot where Zoë's Iris message was no more than two seconds ago. She's gone, and I don't know where she is. I don't know if she's dead right now or struggling to even breathe. _I don't know_. But I do know one thing, she was kidnapped because of me.

Annabeth stays silent as she watches me, probably curious as to why I'm acting like this. "Why did she flip out like that?" Annabeth suddenly asks, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like she hasn't seen two people kiss before." Of course she has to say that. She has no recollection of what she did wrong, but rather believes she is right.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I snap angrily. I'm at the end of the line with her, I've tried so many times to give her another chance at being acquaintances, but she has stomped and pushed away that chance far too many times. I officially _hate_ her.

Without saying another word, I turn onto my heel and I storm to the Chaos cabin. Thankfully Annabeth does not follow, that's good choice for her health currently. I enter the cabin and I look for Silena and Beckendorf.

And there they are, cuddling on the couch, laughing and talking to one another. It just pangs at my already straining heart. I blink back the unfamiliar few tears as I clear my throat. The couple looks up and sees me. They have identical looks of concern and confusion.

"Meeting on Olympus _now_. Call the other Counselors." I order before walking out again. I hold certain power over the other Counselors due to the fact that I'm the prince. I hate being reminded that, hence my hatred towards the crown, but at moments like this, it's required of me to take lead.

I go to the Big House and I knock twice on the door. Chiron answers and his causal smile falls a little when he sees that I'm not very happy. Before he can say anything, I cut in.

"The Counselors and I will be going to Olympus for another crucial meeting. I only require you and two head counselors of your choice to come due to the limited time we have." I say emotionlessly. Silena and Beckendorf quickly make their way over as Chiron goes to retrieve the two teens of his choice.

Silena looks at me in concern and she gasps suddenly. She knows what's going on, or maybe just the gist of it. "Where?" She whispers. I press my mouth into a hard line and I stay silent.

Chiron comes back with Jason and... Oh joy, Annabeth. I barely cast a glance at the two blondes before creating a portal with the flick of my wrist. Silena and Beckendorf walk through first, then Chiron and Jason, he doesn't look me in the eye. Probably because he still feels horrible for what he did, or maybe because I may or may not be glowing a tad. Annabeth lingers back for a moment.

"Go." I whisper harshly and she steps through without me having to tell her twice. I walk through the portal and past everyone else as I stand at the center of the throne room.

Shooting a ball of bright white energy into the air, it disperses into a million stars before disappearing. The gods begin to file in slowly and the other Counselors with their respected groups arrive. Aerin and Camp Jupiter arrive last, looking bloody and devastated. Aerin and I exchange a glance, a silent communication going between us and she nods slowly. I wince ever so slightly and I look away.

"Olympians, it seems that Order has already begun his attack on Earth. Camp Jupiter has been nearly demolished and many were killed. My fellow Counselor, Zoë Nightshade, has been taken by Order himself." I say, keeping my tone cold. From the corner of my eye, I see Silena and Aphrodite exchange a glance. Artemis cries out in anguish at the mention of Zoë's disappearance, I look away from that side of the throne room in an attempt to not make eye contact with her. "This will require us to begin training immediately for this." I finish.

The entire room goes silent as everyone slowly takes in what was said. I set my jaw and I wait. But I don't have to wait long before an arrogant god opens his mouth.

"How do you know we can't take on this army already?" Ares asks. Is he serious?

"Ares," I start, clasping my hands together behind my back. "As a god of war you should know how to defeat an Aml-Law, right? Or rather do you know the weakness of a Veleno that will make sure you aren't doused in fiery poison before killing it?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and Ares visibly shrinks back a little. "I thought so." I finish and I face the other gods once more. "Are there any more questions?" I ask and when no one responds, I nod again. "Then this meeting is dismissed. Training begins at 6:00am tomorrow morning for everyone. Counselors, if you will accompany me in organizing everything." I walk out of the throne room without another word. The room breaks into quiet whispers behind me.

I wait for the Counselors to walk out of the throne room as I fidget slightly with the hem of my sleeve. I know what I have to do, I know no one is going to like it, but I _know_ I have to do it.

Luke is the first to walk out. My hands steady as I hide all little signs of anxiety. He smiles a little in encouragement, but I don't return it. I look away from him and towards the entrance of the Throne room. The other Counselors follow behind Luke's lead, all of them casting a concerned glance at me.

"Each of you will return to your designated groups and train them as if they were members of the Chaotic Army. If any of them refuse or complain, they will answer to me. Understood?" I ask and they all nod slowly. "Good. Like I said before, training will begin tomorrow. Good day." I say before turning and creating a portal with the flick of my wrist.

I walk through the portal without another word or glance. I appear in my room in the Chaos cabin, it's like a miniature version of my room in Paradíso and a little more messy.

"I will save you Zoë." I whisper, though she can't hear me. "Just stay strong." I set my jaw as I walk to the window.

I close my eyes and I dissolve into water vapor, traveling up to the ceiling. This isn't something I like to do around other people because only I can do it and it makes me feel overpowering and cocky. It also takes a lot of concentration to do.

I appear on the roof of the Chaos cabin and with the flick of my wrist, I have the branches of the trees near me expand out and hide me from all views while being as discreet as possible.

The bright blue sky above me shows the peak of the sun, noon ending soon as the illuminate sun glitters. It's not as calming as the stars, but it'll do. I close my eyes once more, taking deep breaths and going into a peaceful and dream-like state.

The black edges of my mind bring me under once more. And thankfully, something good does happen.

_I see Oblivion first, then I see the metallic tears freely falling down her face once she spots me, or at least my dream-like conscious. Her rutilant eyes glitter as she cries. _

_"I am so sorry I couldn't warn you sooner, Perseus." She whispers as she wipes at her face. I walk over to her and I hug her instinctively, trying to bring her some kind of comfort._

_"I thank you for warning me at all." I say softly as she continues to cry softly into my shoulder. I begin to wonder when was the last time someone talked to her like this, like a caring friend _

_She sniffles and stands straight once more. I take a step back to give her some space in which she smiles gratefully at me for. _

_"I'm sure you wish to know where Zoë is being held captive." She continues, getting right to the point. I nod and she smiles sadly. _

_"She's here Perseus. She is held where I have be prisoner since Order returned from his confinement." She whispers and I am lost, too many places for that to be. Noticing my confusion, she continues. "You will find us at the center of Saturn." She whispers before the edges of my vision darken again._

_"I will break you out of there!" I swear before everything goes dark. _

My eyes snap open once I wake up. Nothing has changed, the sun still glimmers in the sky, I can hear the laughs of pure joy as campers run around like the children they are.

I get to my feet and I vapor travel to my room once more. Once I touch the ground, I grab a piece of paper and I write a small note.

I hope they understand. I really do, but I know they can't follow me. No one can follow because they could get hurt, and I can't have that happen either.

Placing the note on my bed, along with my crown to show that it is me who wrote it, I start to grab as many weapons as I can. I strap strong but yet flexible armor on before placing two Stygian Iron swords behind my back, the cold metal stinging slightly. I still have all those daggers I brought from Paradíso in my boots so I'm good there. I also know if I somehow run out of weapons, I can use my powers.

I look around one more time before creating another portal. On the other side of the doorway I see the barren landscape with craters of black ash and left over scraps of metal. Winds swirls around the land, picking up dry land and sand and creating mini tornados.

"I'm coming for you two." I whisper before stepping through the portal.

Third Person POV-

After the meeting, everyone made their way home. Once the campers returned, they all started to talk more about Percy and their concern for him, especially his old friends.

Jason, Piper, Will and Nico were all sitting by the extinguished campfire. Nico sits a little further away from them, sitting with Will as he lays his head on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"He likes Zoë." Piper blurts all of the sudden. Jason looks at her incredulously as does Nico and Will. She sighs in exasperation. "Isn't it obvious?!" She exclaims. "Did you not see the slight hesitation in his voice? He loves her." She proclaims.

"He did remind me of when Annabeth went missing around the time I was first brought to camp. Before he went on that quest, he was always anxious and a little hesitant around saying Annabeth's name." Nico adds and Will nods in agreement. Jason and Piper exchange a look and the son of Zeus knows Piper has something else to say.

Piper sighs before speaking up again. "I think Annabeth is regaining her feelings for Percy rather than staying loyal to James." She says.

"Well that asshole deserves to be deserted." Nico mutters and Will looks down at him in concern. Ever since Percy disappeared, Nico hasn't stop beating himself up over it. Only Will could calm him down when the son of Hades went into an emotional rage. Will gently kisses the top of Nico's head before looking over at Jason and Piper.

"I think Percy will be able to choose who he'll give his heart to." Will says and the two of them nod in agreement while Nico doesn't move.

Before anyone else can say anything, Annabeth and James appear. James sits down and pulls Annabeth down beside him with a little force. Nico and Will exchange a knowing glance, not even looking at Annabeth or James.

"What are you guys talking about?" Annabeth asks and when no one responds to her, she shrinks back a little.

"I have to go talk to my dad." Nico says, standing up and completely ignoring that Annabeth even spoke. "I promised him that I would visit today." Will stands and hugs Nico before the son of Hades turns to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" James asks sarcastically. "You like to spend more time with the dead than your own boyfriend." He snorts at his own joke, but Nico stops dead in his tracks.

"What did you say to me?" Nico asks in a deathly calm tone, his back still to them. Will looks at Nico in concern as do Piper and Jason. Annabeth looks down at her feet, not saying a thing.

"I said you spend more time with ghosts rather than living people. Seems a little creepy don't you think? Then again, you are the son of the creepiest god on Olympus. I almost feel bad for Will, then again, he is just entertaining you with a pity party." James continues, not even noticing that the air around the group has dropped at least 5 degrees.

Nico turns around again and everyone except James cringes a little at the sight of his eyes. They were darker than normal and radiating death and hatred. Will stands to go and comfort his boyfriend despite what James said, but stops when he sees what Nico begins to do.

He shadow travels to right in front of him and swings a harsh punch right to the nose. Blood flows rapidly down James's face.

"Why you little-" James grunts before throwing his elbow right between Nico's eyes. Nico simply moves his head to the left to avoid getting hit, a bored expression on his face. Nico then grabs James's wrist, twists it into an odd angle and judo-flips him onto the ground, breaking James's wrist in the process. James cries out in pain and alarm as he crashes to the ground.

"Insult those I love one more time and not even Apollo himself will be able to heal you." Nico growls and in response, James spits some of his blood right in Nico's face.

"You have no power over me you damn ghost. You-" Before he can say another word, a ray of sunlight blinds him and a swift kick to the head knocks him out. Will barely pays anymore attention to James before facing his angry boyfriend. Nico stays silent as he looks down at the unconscious boy.

"Don't listen to him, he has no idea what he's spouting." Jason says, but Nico doesn't make any indication he heard him. Will places a hand on Nico's shoulder and the two exchange a glance. Nico then hugs Will tightly, burying his face in Will's shoulder.

"Get your boyfriend and leave." Piper snaps at Annabeth, who glares at Piper before crouching down to try waking up James.

"We just wanted to say hi." Annabeth mumbles angrily before helping up the slowly stirring James and leaving.

There's a silence in the air as Nico slowly regains his composure. He eventually pulls away from the hug and looks up at Will gratefully.

Nico kisses his cheek before saying quietly "I really have to go now. I'll be back tonight." He promises and Will nods. Nico waves goodbye to Piper and Jason before shadow-traveling away.

"Even when he knows Percy is alive and well, he is still agitated." Will sighs before sitting down. Piper pats his shoulder sympathetically.

"It isn't your fault, Will. It's James that's causing him to be like this. Since Nico was the first to lash out at James for what he did, James picks on him the most." Jason says and Will nods in agreement.

"I'm just concerned for him. I want him to be happy again." Will says quietly, putting his head in his hands in frustration.

"And you can do that by being you. He loves you for your personality and everything else. Even if it's only for a few minutes, make him forget about the bad times by making him laugh and smile. Only you can make him do that still." Piper says and Will nods before standing up quicker than ever.

"I have an idea. But I need to get started now before he gets back from being with Hades." He grins brightly before hurrying to his cabin. Jason looks at his now grinning girlfriend and chuckles.

"You know exactly what he has planned, don't you?" He asks and Piper nods, having one of her rare Aphrodite moments. Her kaleidoscope eyes glittering brightly as a grin splits her face.

"You'll see soon enough." She laughs and Jason opens his mouth before being cut off by a loud, shrieking voice.

"_YOU IDIOT_!" Someone screams. Piper and Jason exchange a look before trying to find the source of the screaming. They see campers making their way towards the chaos cabin, so they jump up and follow.

Jason pushes his way to the front with Piper following close behind. They see that the door to the cabin it wide open and inside is a little unnerving.

Beckendorf holds Silena's wrists as she attempts to start hitting things again. There's a note crumpled in her clenched fist as she tries to break out of Beckendorf's iron grip.

"That idiot! He went to find her! That idiot!" She shrieks as tears tumble down her beautiful face. Her eyes flicker from neon green to storm grey to charcoal black over and over before finally settling on a deep velvety purple. She finally stops putting up a fight and collapses in Beckendorf's arms, sobbing. Piper grabs Jason's arm and drags him inside the cabin before closing and locking the door.

"People were staring." Piper whispers and Beckendorf nods in understanding. Silena continues to cry into Beckendorf's chest as he holds him.

"What happened?" Jason asks quietly and Piper listens intently for the answer.

Silena sniffles as she opens up her clenched fist, the crumpled paper falling out of her hand. A gust of wind stops the paper from falling and Jason picks it up. He smooths it out and reads through the note. It's most certainly Percy's handwriting, but maybe a little more regal and neater than what Jason was used to seeing.

_I had to go find her. But I can't tell you where I'm going, I can't risk anyone else being hurt. I will be back, I promise._

_-Percy_

"H-His crown was right by it." Silena says, giving a watery chuckle. "He hates that crown with a burning passion."

Jason and Piper both smile a little, knowing how he hates being overpowering. They look at Silena and their smiles fall once more.

"That idiot." She mumbles again. "He'll do anything to protect those he loves." The steady stream of tears start to slowly stop, but Silena doesn't move away from Beckendorf.

"I knew it!" Piper shrieks before turning bright red and clamping her hands over her mouth. Silena giggles a little at Piper.

"I was waiting for you to pick it up." She whispers. Beckendorf and Jason exchange a confused look before looking at their girlfriends. Piper sighs and shakes her head.

"What did Percy do when Annabeth was being dragged into Tartarus?" She asks Jason.

Not really getting it, Jason answers, "He fell with her."

Piper nods. "And that was pretty much suicide, right?" Jason nods again. "What is Percy doing now?" She asks.

"Going to save Zoë." He says and she sighs, this boy is going to be the death of her.

"He is going to Order's headquarters, which is equivalent to just shooting himself in the head." Silena makes a small whimpering sound and Piper looks at her apologetically before facing Jason again. "He does these things out of pure love Jason. He loves Zoë, though he may not realize the true extent of his feelings for her." She says and realization dawns on Jason's face. Beckendorf was slow to catch on, but not as slow as Jason.

"So do we go to help him?" Jason asks, a tinge of hope in his voice.

Silena and Beckendorf shake their heads profusely. "We learned a long time ago that one should _never_ go put themselves in danger for Percy's sake, even if it was a slight risk. Luke once went after to help Percy when he was going on a secret mission to assassinate someone and Percy blew up afterwards. 'You could have been killed!' 'Do you know how much everyone would worry if you got kidnapped?!' 'I would have never forgiven myself if you got hurt!'" Silena starts mimicking Percy's voice, repeating what he shouted at Luke. Piper and Jason raise an eyebrow at this, but Beckendorf just nods as he remembers listening to the two fight right outside the castle as it was pouring rain. Percy didn't want to disrupt everyone as they slept, so he took it outside, little did he know that everyone was watching.

Silena finally quiets down from all her mimicking. "So that leaves us with one choice." She says.

"And that is?" Jason asks hopefully, like a little schoolboy.

"That we sit here and hope for the best."

**_Aaaaaaand done XD I am very tired at the moment so bye bye for now! Luv ya guys!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Responses to my reviewers-_**

**_ReallyInfinity_****_\- I agree! _**

**_Daethar4U-Pyrodas_****_\- You honestly think I'm gonna make it that easy? Hahahaha I'll see about that. But I hope you update your story soon! I love it!_**

**_ETNerdy-girl_****_\- I cannot begin to express how thankful I am that you brought it to my attention! Thank you!_**

**_I'mGoingSolo14_****_\- Cliffhangers are legitimately my life. XD But I agree with your other points and I hope to include more of them!_**

**_Scarlet Nightshadow_****_\- Well we all know Percy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but you don't have to apologize for yelling at him. He kinda deserves it. XD_**

**_MiniHorseMeadow_****_\- Thanks!_**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos_****_\- XD I understand. But thank you anyways!_**

**_Titophilip_****_ {Commented on chapter 6, but whatever} If you read the chapter correctly, you would have seen that Artemis does not care if he is a prince or her protecter, he is to work with the hunters as if he were one of them. _**

**_Silverwolf7579_****_\- Well... Just because you said please. XD jkjkjk I'm totally kidding. _**

**_Heyo! AEDTFI here. I have two authors that I really recommend y'all check out. Their stories are similar to mine, but have their own twist. I enjoy them personally so go check out Cleo-The-Weirdo and Daethar4U-Pyrodas._**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Zoë POV {_**Oooooooooooooo XD**_}

The last thing I remember is seeing Percy, the boy I finally opened my heart to, kiss another girl. All the sounds of war fell into the background as tears began to blur in my eyes.

Then everything went black as many hands attacked me, bounding my hands behind my back and other hands restraining me from fighting back.

I wanted to shout for Percy. But what's the use? He doesn't love me enough to save me. I'm probably better off dead.

Time seemed to have sped rapidly from there, a brief gush of freezing cold air that smelt faintly of rotten eggs. Then there was the crashing...

As if there was nothing holding me back, I went hurtling into this cold, hard surface that seemed to swirl beneath my face. The black shade that obscured my vision was finally removed and I could clearly see where I was. Though my arms were still bound behind me, I could make out everything clearly.

Chaos told us about this place. He claimed he saw it in his dreams, this exact room. The room's walls were covered in curtains of rusty chains, splatters of blood and splinters of bone weaved through the chains. Broken knives or shattered swords were drenched with dried blood as they dangle from the ceilings. Child skeletons as well adorned the ceilings, causing me to shudder. But some of those skeletons had silver strips of cloth, hunters?

I pushed myself up and off the ground as best and as gracefully as I could. I tried not to become dizzy at the sight of the constant swirling of the black and white floor.

"Ah," A menacing voice whispered from all around me. "I see that my children have succeeded." He whispered. I could feel his hot breath behind my neck, but every time I swiveled around to catch sight of him... No one was there.

"You will not succeed any further!" I shouted, my voice traveling around the entire room like a massive echo unlike his voice. "The war will be the end of you!"

The voice made a 'tsk tsk' noise before chuckling smugly. "Not if I have one of the winning pawns on my side." He said softly but venomously at the same time.

I frowned slightly. I was only third in command, Percy and Chaos in front of me. I was most certainly not one of the "winning pawns" as he so bluntly proclaimed. Then what is he talking about?

As if sensing my thoughts, the voice boomed with laugher. "Not you, you damn pest. You are bait, and what's coming is a good catch." He laughed even more before Lucifer and Lilith appeared, grabbing me by my arms and dragging me out of the room.

I tried my best to struggle against their grasps, but whenever I tried using my powers, the raw energy would fizzle and die on my fingertips. The chains must be enchanted to contain my powers. But I'm Zoë Nightshade for Hades's sake! I am the former lieutenant of Lady Artemis herself! These peasants shouldn't even be able to hold me for this long!

Now just using my years and years of practice, I dug my heels into the ground to stop myself and then I threw my head harshly against Lucifer's. At first, nausea and dizziness cause me to stay still for a moment, but I shook it off and continue my escape.

I ran Lilith into the wall using my shoulder against hers. She luckily hit her head and crumpled to the ground. Before Lucifer can even gather his bearings together, I roundhouse kick him square in the ear with my steel toed boot and he falls as well.

Breaking into a sprint, I ran down the hall in an attempt to find someway out. The slate colored walls slowly morph into crystal black walls with silver cells placed evenly in the was. The bars have strange symbols carved into them... I've never seen that language before.

Fiery pain flamed in my right shoulder as the entire right side of my body goes numb. Cursing wildly, I continued to drag my right leg as I sprinted as fast as I could.

The same thing suddenly happened to my left shoulder and my entire body went numb. I go crashing into the ground, unable to move anything except my head.

"Did you seriously think we were going to let you go that easily?" Someone called from behind me. I'm not able to move anything below my neck, and it's still difficult to pick my own head up!

"Well your siblings are weak." I muttered into the stone ground. The person grabbed the back of my shirt and hauled me up into the air.

"That's why I'm here, dollface. Don't forget that." Saxon said sarcastically, poking my nose before dragging me down the hall. I couldn't help but think it was the amount of millennia he's lived that has caused him to be so crazy. I pray to Chaos that I don't end up like that.

Before I knew it, he threw me into a empty cell, shuts and locks the door and then walked away. The paralysis seemed to have worn off by then, so I shakily got to my feet and grabbed the bars of the cell door.

White hot pain seared onto the palms of my hands and I jerked away as fast as I could. Steam rolled off my burnt, bloody hands. I looked at the bars again and I saw what probably caused the burning.

The strange words that I saw earlier were burned into my skin. Apparently they're put on the bars so that I can't get out.

So now I sit in this dark and empty cell, with only a bed that is flatter than a rock and not even a window is placed. I sit down on the bed, which makes no difference from sitting on the floor.

I put my head in my burnt hands and I begin to think about if only I didn't call Percy at that time. Would I still be on Earth if I never Iris Messaged him? Or would I most likely be dead?

Percy POV-

I used to always wonder what Saturn was like before it was destroyed. Was it filled with extravagant forests? Or stunning beaches? Were there skyscrapers that towered into space? Little neighborhoods with little children running around as they played pretend?

While I did dream of Saturn's demise, I only ever saw the final blow that turned stone to sand and people to ash. I have never truly seen what Chaos created this planet to be.

I snap my fingers and the winds suddenly die down, the sand falling onto the dry ground. With the winds gone, the planet becomes eerily quiet, which only causes my senses to only go on higher alert.

There isn't a single sign of an entrance to Order's headquarters. Maybe it's hidden under a few inches of sand, and in that case... I'll have to dig up the entire planet.

Or...

I think for a moment and with another snap of my fingers, the sand beneath my feet and around me begins to fly towards me and funnel into a narrow tornado in the palm of my hand. More and more of the sand funnels to my hand until I catch sight of a glint of metal. Smirking, I release the tornado onto the ground and direct it straight to the metal.

The tornado picks up all the sand by the metal and I can see the small door. This is too easy, and I know there's a trap waiting for me. But as long as I can get Zoë out of there, I don't care what happens.

The sand disperses into a pile by the door and I walk right up to it. It's a simple Olympian silver door bolted down with a hand scanner in the center.

"Please identify yourself." A robotic male voice says.

"Your worst nightmare." I growl before shooting white hot columns of fire right at the door. It melts away instantly leaving a dark set of stairs.

I take out one of my daggers and I hold it defensively as I quietly walk down the stairs. I take in every sound I hear that isn't my slight breathing or brush of my feet.

Reaching to the bottom of the steps, I look at the two hallways I could go down. Each are equally poorly lighted and I can hear the faint cries of prisoners nearby.

_Take the left hallway. You'll find us there._ A familiar voice says softly in my head. Oblivion's influence is stronger down here, which is good.

I walk down the left hall and I can't help but feel chills run down my spine like icy fingers. It's too quiet for my liking, and there aren't any guards walking down the halls. Either Order is cocky enough to believe he doesn't need guards or this is the beginning of a trap.

_Most likely the latter_. I think to myself as I search for anything other than empty cells. The long, dark hallway seems to continue on forever, it's quite sad to see how many prisoners this place can possibly hold.

The aura of pure power hits me first, it reminds me of Chaos's, but more restrained. Like a caged lion pacing and seething with strength and ferocity. It has to be Oblivion, it just has to.

I pick up the speed a little as I walk, searching each of the empty cells for a potential occupant. Some of the cells contain skeletons of dead prisoners, still chained to the walls. It's very creepy to look at, but I have better things to do that don't involve staring at already dead people.

Finally, sirens alarm. For some odd reason, relief washes over me. Maybe it's because I know this may not be a trap. Maybe because now I can release some pent up energy.

A small group of dracaena appear, all in armor and wielding swords. They let out a synchronized war cry before attacking me. Instead of just wiping them all out with my powers, I decide to use my swords. I dispatch of them easily, not even breaking a sweat.

I continue to run down the halls, in pursue of finding either Oblivion or Zoë. I encounter a few more groups of monsters, and sometimes I use my powers, other times my weapons, sometimes both.

The faint sound of breathing catches my attention. I run towards the sound until I spot her, and my heart stops dead in my chest.

Zoë stands in the middle of the cell, glaring hatefully at me with her charcoal black eyes. She looks as if she went five rounds with Mike Tyson and lost terribly. But she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen before.

"Zoë!" I exclaim breathlessly, not from all the running or fighting, but how unprepared I was for _this_.

"How dare you?" She growls venomously. Just by the tone of her voice causes me to take half a step back. "How dare you cheat on me like that?!" She yells.

"Zoë," I say softly as I step forward once more. Her piercing black eyes cause me to flinch a little as I walk. I reach the bars and I know I can't touch them without hurting myself. "I know what you saw upset you. But there is a very good reason behind it. I would rather explain it to you when we are both safe rather than right now because we need to find Oblivion and then get out of here as soon as possible." I ramble quickly before placing my hands out in front of me. Silvery flames erupt in the palms of my hands and I begin to melt the bars.

I can hear Zoë shouting at me for whatever reason, but I have to tune her out so I can concentrate. These flames come straight from Ediacara, and it's very hard to control them for a long period of time. The bars begin to slowly melt away, creating a hold big enough for Zoë to slip through.

Looking up at her, I can see that she still hates my guts and that hurts more than being stabbed in my Achilles heel. A few drops of sweat trickle down my face, blurring my vision. I gesture for her to get out of the cell.

"Please Zoë. You can attack me all you want once we go home." I say and that's all the encouragement she needs before gracefully slipping through. I create a bow and quiver of arrows out of thin air and I hand it to her, in which she snatches from me harshly.

I don't say anything more as I continue to run down the halls, looking for Oblivion. Her restrained aura pulses more and more as I begin to reach her destination. Finally, I skid to a halt when I find her cell.

She looks nothing like the woman I saw in my dreams. Her vibrant red hair lays grey and limp over her thin shoulders. Her golden eyes look transparent in the dim lighting. But the one thing that remains is her hopeful smile. She kneels in the center of her room, covered in heavily enchanted spells. I burn away the bars with the same silver fire before running into the room. Zoë stays outside, her bow taunt with an arrow on the string, ready for action.

"You don't make false promises." Oblivion comments weakly. I smile warmly at her as I study the chains. I make the mistake of touching it, even the slightest touch causes my finger to burn. Biting back the pain, I remain silent as I jerk back.

"I apologize if I harm you, Lady Oblivion." I say softly before attempting to burn the chains away. The chains heat up and become a little softer, but not enough for them to break. Cursing to myself, I decide to go another route.

I conjure up water out of the air and I coat the chains with it, weaving into each and every little crack before freezing the entire metal. I drive my sword right into the chains and after a few nasty blows, the chains break. A dome of power erupts from Oblivion, sending me tumbling back.

She suddenly transforms into what I saw her as in my dreams. Her fiery red hair gleaming and flickering like real fire. Her golden eyes as strong as steel and her posture upright and proper.

"I know a way out." Oblivion whispers before getting out of the cell. I follow her out and Zoë stays the way she is.

Suddenly chains shoot out of no where and wrap around Zoë and I. Luckily, Oblivion avoids the chains and looks at us two in worry. I know what's coming next, so I conjure up as much willpower as possible and I channel it into creating a weak portal right behind Oblivion.

A silent understanding passes between Oblivion and I before she leans back and disappears with the portal. The vortex disappears, leaving no mark that it was ever there.

"Did you really believe I would let you go that easily?" A male voice calls from behind me. I struggle to crane my neck in the direction of the voice, but nothing was there. I try breaking through the chains, but it seems as if my strength has been drained.

"Can't have you lashing out at me, can we?" The voice says again, as if reading my mind.

"Let me go." I order, still struggling against the chains in an attempt to break through.

The chains tighten around me, squeezing the air out of me and leaving me breathless. The voice chuckles. "Now I believe I cannot let you go, for you are far too threatening to my victory. I have other plans for you two." He chuckles once more before more guards filter in, including Lucifer and Lilith.

Lilith squeals in joy when she sees me and I groan internally. From the corner of my eye, I can see Zoë seething in anger.

I finally see who is talking, but he keeps flickering in and out of view. Like a flashlight being turned on and off. "Take them to the actual cells. I'll deal with them soon." He says, reappearing once more beside me and grinning sadistically.

The chains disappear as does the man. But before the guards could cuff us, I grab one of my daggers and I throw it right at Lucifer. It pins him in the shoulder and he goes flying back against the wall.

The other guards begin to attack, but I manage to keep them off with my two swords and Zoë's deadly accuracy. Lilith stays in the background, giggling and clapping every now and then.

Just as I go to attack Lilith, a piercing scream causes me to look away. I see Zoë kneeling on the floor, her hands over her ears as she wails in pain.

"Zoë!" I exclaim, forgetting Lilith and kneeling beside Zoë as she screams.

"Make it stop!" She cries, a trickle of blood falls from between her fingers. Her ears are bleeding.

"Surrender and she'll feel no more pain." The man's voice says behind me. Zoë's wails of pain get louder and louder. It must be very painful for even _Zoë_ to show weakness.

"Fine! Just make it stop!" I snap, not tearing my glance from Zoë at all. Suddenly, Zoë's eyes roll to the back of her head and she crumples to the ground. I catch her before she can hit her head.

"Remove all your weapons." He orders and I hesitantly do so. I try to use my powers, but almost nothing works.

"Now, stand up." He says and I slowly get to my feet, carrying Zoë in my arms. I keep my eyes directed on the man, who I'be now identified as Order. His flickering appearance becomes more and more menacing as I continue to watch him.

"Lilith, lead these two to the cells. And Lucifer, quit your whining and clean up this mess." Order waves his hand dismissively and Lilith giggles before skipping down the halls. I narrow my eyes at Order before following Lilith.

"We are running low on the cells, so you and the girl will have to share one." Lilith says with a hint of sadness. I itch to just lash out at her, but the risk of Zoë being hurt overrules that.

I raise an eyebrow at her in question. "I think you have more than enough cells to keep us captive." I snap.

Lilith giggles. "Oh silly." She teases. "These cells are just a trick. You could escape these easily!" She says as she goes down a flight of dark, dank stairs. _Then how was Oblivion in the cells?_ I have no choice but to follow. Zoë stays unconscious, occasionally mumbling something under her breath.

I remain silent after that. A million thoughts race through my mind. Will Oblivion understand the reason for where she is? Will she be able to tell them where I am? Will I still be able to talk with her in my dreams? And one question haunts me to the most.

Will Zoë and I make it out of this alive?

**_Sorry about the late update :/ School is a nuisance._**

**_But I may just update every Saturday and/or Friday. I'll see what happens! _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Responses to my reviewers-_**

**_ReallyInfinity_****_\- Thank you for voicing your thoughts! That actually helps me a ton!_**

**_ETNerdy-girl_****_\- Thank you! :)_**

**_Scarlet Nightshadow_****_\- Well you'll see soon enough!_**

**_MiniHorseMeadow_****_\- You must really tolerate me if you hate cliffhangers._**

**_ConnwaersonofThantos_****_\- Oh no worries, it will all fall into place._**

**_GaryH2y_****_\- It is sad, but very good at the same time. And I love that song!_**

**_Someone the World Forgot_****_-Teehee XD And I guess you'll just have to wait and see!_**

**_ronniefranco8- Sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted XD But thank you!_**

**_PBS like Caillou- Wait what? XD_**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Percy POV-

Once Lilith showed us to our cell, I knew that there was no way I could get out with brutal force. The thick, sharp black rocks surround us in close walls. The bars are close together with even more enchantments inscribed on them.

I lay Zoë down on the single bed in the cell, hoping it gives her some kind of comfort. The bleeding in her ears subsided a while ago, but I can't help but clean off the dried-up blood gently with the edge of my sleeve.

She stirs a little in her sleep and she opens her eyes. She sees me and recoils immediately, pure hatred lacing her eyes. I open my mouth to say something, but then I close it again. Just seeing her look at me like this is worse than having a hot dagger driven through my heart.

"Zoë, please. You have to hear me out." I say softly. I totally forget about everything around me, where we are, what our potential future is, all of it. I only pay attention to Zoë and Zoë only.

"Then talk." She snaps, not moving at all from the position she's in. Her back pressed against the pointy wall, as far away from me as she could situate herself.

"She kissed me against my will. I was walking back to the Chaos cabin when she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a dark area, where you saw me. And without even explaining what she was doing, she just kissed me. And then you called at that exact time." I explain as best I can.

Her harsh expression begins to slowly melt away as she listens to me, replaced with regret and shame. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "I should have known."

"No, I understand why you acted the way you did. I should have walked faster or pushed her away in time or-" I begin to ramble excuses but Zoë cuts me off with a soft kiss. She pulls away after a moment, smiling at me.

"Don't blame yourself, Percy." She whispers softly. "I blame Annabeth for even trying to take you away from me."

I wrap my arms around her and hug her. "No one could ever take me away from you." I whisper in her ear. She hugs me back, laying her head on my shoulder. I lean my head against hers, her soft hair tickling my nose.

We stay like for what seems like forever, but I'd rather it be like that. I would rather spend my last moments with her, because she is worth it.

The sound of metal clanging on metal causes us to both look up. Order stands there, smirking.

"How adorable." He sneers before opening the cell door. Two Aml-Laws enter, pushing Zoë away forcefully and grabbing my arms, hauling me up.

"Where are you taking him?" Zoë demands and Order chuckles, examining his nails as if Zoë asked what the weather is like today.

"I have some questions I'd like to ask him." He says simply before snapping his fingers. Order disappears as the Aml-Laws drag me out, even as I dig my heels into the ground and struggle against their steel-like grip. The cell door closes and Zoë runs up to it.

"Percy!" She calls in a plea, fear in her eyes. I continue to struggle against the guards hold, trying to get back to Zoë.

"I'll be okay!" I call, trying to stay confident for her as they drag me away. I hear her continue to scream my name as I lose sight of her.

I continue to fight against their grips, but that makes them only tighten their grips. "Let me go!" I shout, but they heed me no attention as we enter a room.

The Aml-Laws throw me in before walking out the door and locking it behind me. It's hard to see anything except the ground, which is swirls of black and white. I squint as I try to see anything and I get into a defensive position.

"I've always wondered when Chaos would choose his heir. But then again, he is weak hearted, too scared to place the burden on a poor soul." Order laughs bitterly. His voice echoes from all around me. "Your life must have been so _miserable_ that Chaos snagged the opportunity to trick you. You are not meant to be the Prince. You are weak." He growls just as a bullet of raw energy nails me in the chest.

"I am not weak!" I shout and I duck away from the next projection of energy in time.

"You are a coward," Another projectile of energy is shot, I jump over it in time. "A useless piece of garbage," Another projectile of energy. "No wonder all your friends abandoned you all those years ago." He chuckles before actually throwing a knife. I catch it in midair and I throw it right back.

"Give up. You are no match for me." He says and I growl a little in annoyance.

"My loyalties will never change from Lord Chaos and my friends." I snap before another huge wave of an invisible force knocks me against a wall, immobilizing me. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth.

"I will change that." He says as he appears in front of me. "You will tell me all of their plans to defeat me, and you will be my second in command." He grins evilly.

I spit right in his face. "I will not do that. I would rather die than hurt my own family." I growl and he chuckles, wiping away my bloody spit from his face.

"We'll see about that." He says before conjuring up a knife and driving it right into my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. I refuse to cry out, I will not show him weakness.

"Hm." Is all he says before taking another knife, this one made of Chaotic Silver, and driving it into my other shoulder. I growl a little in pain, but I don't do anything more.

"If you tell me what the plans are, I will stop." He says, smirking.

"I will not tell you anything." I snap before trying to reach the knives in my shoulders. But Order then drives knives right through the palms of my hands.

"Then you aren't leaving this place until either you say something or you die." He laughs.

"Piss off." I growl. Order chuckles and turns away from me.

"Lilith! Lucifer! He's all yours!" He calls before walking out. The twins enter, Lilith clapping like a little girl as she hops from one foot to the next and Lucifer grinning as if it's Christmas.

"Look at what we have here." Lucifer says and all I can think is _I will not break. I will not break._

Zoë's POV-

After hours of pacing the small cell, I finally hear the cell door open. Lucifer and Lilith, two people whom I hate with a burning passion, throw in a limp body drenched in a mix of golden and red blood.

"Until next time!" Lilith giggles before skipping off. Lucifer groans and follows behind her, shaking his head.

Slowly making my way towards the body, I see the slight rise and fall of his shoulders. His pitch black hair is swept away from his face, stiff with blood. Once I finally see the face of who it is and I cry out, falling to my knees beside the unconscious Percy.

He looks absolutely terrible, it breaks my heart. I shakily place my hand on his shoulder. "Percy?" I whisper, but he doesn't wake up. His skin has taken a paler tone to it, as it was no longer that Californian tan but as white as ash.

_Water_. I think to myself. I pick up the small cup of water I received no more than half an hour ago from a guard, it was part of my sad excuse of a meal, hard bread that nearly broke my teeth and cheese that was more green than its original hue.

After a few hesitant moments, I gently prop up Percy, who remains unconscious. "I'm sorry." I whisper before dumping the entire cup right over his head. If there were any open wounds, they are now most certainly closed and the flutter of his eyelids causes me to drop the cup in shock.

His sea green eyes are darker than normal, which meant he was either very angry or in a lot of pain. I guess it was a little of both. The two of us share a glance, charcoal black eyes against sea-green eyes.

"Did they hurt you in any way while I was gone?" He asks in a quiet, hoarse voice. I can't help but smile sadly at him.

"I was not touched once." I assure him and he visibly relaxes. "But what did they do to you?" I ask in concern, laying my hand softly against the side of his bloody face. He flinches a little at my words, but shakes his head.

"I'll be fine." He says quietly, and I know I can't win a fight with him like this. Just from the looks of it, I can tell he's struggling to stay awake and it pains me to see him in such a condition.

"You need rest." I say and he makes a small noise of protest, but with a motherly stare from me, the noise dies on his tongue and he nods in reluctance.

I help him over to the thin mattress and I lay him in it. That water may have healed a few of his cuts, but it's obvious he's in a lot of pain because Percy doesn't express his pain unless it hurts like Hades.

He continues to struggle to keep his eyes open, but I gently kiss him for a moment. And when I pull away, he's finally given into the exhaustion.

"Don't go." He mumbles in his hoarse voice. I can tell he's dreaming, but I comply never less. I lay down beside him and I grasp his hand before closing my eyes myself and going into a restless sleep.

**_{A/N It took some serious thought to who I was going to choose next. So prepare! XD}_**

Annabeth's POV-

The wailing of Silena was finally cut off a few minutes ago. Jason and Piper most likely managed to shut that girl up.

They, those Counselors, are all the reason Percy hates me now no doubt. They've convinced him that he should move on and be with Zoë.

Zoë. I thought she swore off men for eternity! But the way I see Percy sneak glances at her whenever she's near, I know he's fallen for her. He should be giving me those glances and still be in love with me!

Did I stick around with him as long as I did for the fame? Yes, that's the main reason. Did I love him? As a friend at the most. I never did have such strong feelings for him. He was too selfless and reckless for my liking.

I knew he would be famous the first time I saw him, so I knew I had to be the one he fell for. I watched as Aphrodite girls swooned boys over in a matter of seconds and I knew I had to be different to catch his attention.

Being a child of Athena really helped since I could create stunning plans. Though some things were a little out of line. Tartarus, being kidnapped and forced to hold the sky... Whatever.

The feeling of someone grabbing my hand snaps me out of my thoughts. I look over and I see its James with his arrogant smile. Boys like him are so easy to manipulate.

I smile sweetly at him before kissing his cheek. "What's up?" I ask.

"Meeting at the Big House." He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "What's the big deal with Percy being missing? It's better off without him." He laughs before dragging me along with him to the Big House.

I follow right behind him, pretending to be this ditzy happy blonde who follows her boyfriend around without a question. That's the type of girls James likes, I figured that out easily enough.

We walk to the Big House and right into the meeting room. I ignore all of the glares, knowing they can't hurt me.

Everyone sits down and silences as Chiron and the Counselors arrive. Silena still looks like a mess, not even using her powers of Aphrodite to clean up the running mascara or puffy red eyes. She clings onto Beckendorf's hand as if it is a lifeline, but other than that, she has a very serious expression.

"Now, as we all know by know, Percy has gone to rescue Zoë." Chiron starts, receiving a few sad nods and teary eyes. I play on and conjure up a few tears to show remorse. James rolls his eyes and props his feet up on the table in boredom.

"We do not know if he has succeeded yet or has fallen into the hands of Order. But we must continue with training plans so that we may protect ourselves in the near future." He says.

"How long?" Jason asks quietly, causing many campers and Counselors to look at him in confusion.

"How long until what?" James snaps. Everyone sends him a fierce glare before looking at Jason for an explanation.

"How long until the attacks begin? How long until we know whether or not Percy is dead? How long until we know the answers?" Jason asks, looking at everyone defiantly.

A long silence comes over everyone, but I have to keep myself from smirking. This is too easy.

"We have to create a search party then." I finally speak up, adding a hint of desperation into my voice. The campers glare at me, but nod reluctantly.

"Who will go?" Chiron asks. Silena and Beckendorf raise their hands while Clarrise, Jason, Piper, Thalia and I all raise our hands.

"Shouldn't one of the Counselors stay at camp? After all, you are here to 'protect' us." I say and the two of them exchange a glance. Beckendorf nods slightly and then Silena faces me with her now steely grey eyes.

"Good thinking, Annabeth. But no worries, Beckendorf will stay here while I go." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Good for you." I mutter sarcastically. Silena keeps her mouth shut, probably before she begins to freak out. I smile victoriously just as Chiron clears his throat.

"Well now that we do have a search party created. Where do you intend to go? And how do you plan on succeeding?" He asks.

"I may be able to lend a hand there." A soft female voice says from the doorway. Everyone's heads snap towards her and Silena and Beckendorf both gasp before bowing. We all look at them in confusion before we noticed who they were bowing to.

A young woman with fiery red hair and skin as pale as ice stands there in a tattered grey dress. Her golden eyes glitter in the reflection of the light. But her smile is small and meaningful.

"Lady Oblivion, why have you come?" Silena asks, her eyes wide.

The woman, Oblivion, sighs sadly before gesturing for them to rise. "I came to help you, for I owe the Prince this favor." She says and everyone's eyes widen.

"You mean Percy?" Piper asks and she nods sadly.

"What do you mean by owing him a favor?" The daughter of Aphrodite asks and Oblivion looks around for a moment.

Sighing softly, she responds solemnly. "He was taken prisoner in Order's lair."

Perfect.

**_Sorry I didn't update last night! I had an insidious marathon and SOOOOOOO GOOD! Anywho, I think I may just have the goal of updating every Friday and/or Saturday._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry no responses today cause I forgot who said what XD_**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. {Though I wish I was as talented as Rick Riordan, I'm not xD}_**

Third Person POV-

The entire camp was hectic after that meeting. Though it would take a few days to create, the plan would become flawless.

Oblivion drew out a map of Order's entire palace and all of the exits and weak spots. The Athena kids all closed themselves off in their cabin to create the ultimate battle plan.

The Hephaestus cabin and all cabins alike them began to manufacture weapons of all sorts in preparation for the war. Thousands of swords, arrows, bows, axes and daggers were made every day.

Hermes and Apollo kids worked together to create many traps and diversions around the perimeter of the camp.

While the Hunters had their own special job while at camp...

Thalia barks more orders as the Hunters set out with satyrs, she's paired with Grover. Silena creates a portal for them and walk through, going right to Russia.

All Hunters and satyrs are ordered to find any demigod in the world to bring them back to Camp Half-Blood so that there can be less demigods who are kidnapped and taken into Order's army.

"Grover! Come on man!" Thalia calls as she walks down the streets of Moscow. Many men and women veer away from her due to her very metallic outfit. Pобот they call her, a robot.

Grover pants a little as he rushes to stay by Thalia's side. Her pace was brisk as her electric blue eyes darted all around.

"Right there." Grover points across the cobblestone path to where a boy stands alone, trying to look inconspicuous, but catching the eye of the two.

Thalia snaps her fingers and the Mist shrouds all three of them. The boy looks at them warily as they walk towards him.

"что ты хочешь? кто тебя послал?" {What do you want? Who sent you?} He asks in a thick Russian accent. Thalia sighs, so they aren't the first to have encountered with him.

"Мы здесь, чтобы мы могли принести вам где-то в безопасности. Вы были направлены для таинственных сил, если я стою правильно." {We are here so that we can bring you somewhere safe. You were sent to mysterious forces, if I'm right.} Thalia asks in clear Russian. Being a hunter means you need to know all languages, mostly the peasant forms only. After asking if he's been interrogated before, he nods slowly.

"Последний раз кто-то сказал мне, что я мог видеть в их умах, что они на самом деле имели в магазине." {Last time someone told me that I could see in their minds that they really had in store} The boy says and Grover and Thalia exchange a look.

"He saw what a soldier of Order's army was thinking." Thalia whispers in English and Grover pales. This boy is indeed powerful.

"I heard vhut you are talking." The boy says in terrible English and his accent makes it only worse.

"Well now ain't that something." Thalia says sarcastically. "You can speak English, can't you?" She asks and it takes him a moment before nodding.

"Alright. We need to take you somewhere safe. You can trust us, okay?" She asks and he raises an eyebrow. Thalia snaps her fingers again and says the same thing. This time a glossy sheen covers his eyes for a moment before finally giving in. Perks of being an expert of the Mist.

The boy follows behind the two as they walk through the same portal Silena still had up. The boy gazes at it curiously, but Thalia shoves his shoulder and he goes tumbling through.

"Boys." Thalia mutters before walking through. Grover laughs as he follows behind her.

As the two walk onto the lush green grass, they spot the Russian boy staring at the camp in shock. Thalia smirks a little before walking up beside him.

"Добро пожаловать в ваш новый дом." {Welcome to your new home.} She says and the boy smiles a little.

"I hope." He says after a moment of thinking of the proper translation. When the boy spots James walking by the entrance, the two of them stare for no more than a second. James shakes his head and walks along.

A white flash scatters across the boy's midnight black eyes.

Piper's POV-

Silena and I stand over a intricately designed map of the outer part of Saturn. Oblivion has told us everything she knows, including the underground lair.

"Percy can be claustrophobic if his mind isn't preoccupied. So him having a panic attack can be likely unless Zoë can somehow keep him distracted until we get to them." Silena says, her honey colored hair pulled back in a cute ponytail effortlessly. I nod in understanding, remembering when Percy, Jason and I got stuck in that Nymphaeum and how Percy had a look of sheer panic when he couldn't breathe underwater.

"I think Zoë has a few tricks up her sleeve." I say and the two of us exchange a knowing glance. The two of them were destined to be together, and because of that, Percy will fight to the death to make sure Zoë remains unscathed. That could be both good and bad.

I can't help but think back to the council meeting for when we told them everything that's happened here.

_The campers and hunters from Camp Half Blood were all shifting awkwardly on their feet as they looked up at the gods. While Silena and Beckendorf were nervous as well, they kept a soldier like posture as they faced everyone. _

_Silena was the one to step up first, her brilliant blue eyes catching all the angles of light in the room. "Our Prince, Perseus Jackson, has travelled to Saturn in an attempt to rescue our fellow Counselor, Zoë Nightshade. But those attempts were overruled by Order himself, bounding my two friends in chains and keeping them prisoner." She said emotionlessly. Poseidon cried out in pure anguish as does Artemis, a rare sight of weakness from the goddess of the moon. _

_"And how did you acquire this information?" Zeus demanded, his arrogance showcased. Silena fought the urge to roll her eyes as she listened._

_"Because one of Order's prisoners was freed by Percy and she has come here to help." She sais before gesturing to Oblivion, who had a hood over her head. "Meet Order's wife, Oblivion." She says, smiling._

_The gods all quiet down, shocked. That is until Zeus pulled out his lightning bolt and directed it right at the woman._

_"How do we know we can trust you?" He growled and Oblivion lowers her hood and raises an eyebrow._

_"There is one very good reason." She said. She holds out the palm of her hand and Zeus flew backwards, toppling into a wall. "I could have destroyed you all with a blink of an eye. But I haven't. I am here because I swore to help you train for this war and to bring him home. Though I warn you, Order will try his best to break Percy." She said solemnly. _

_"What will he do to my boy?" Poseidon asked quietly. Oblivion looks at him sadly. _

_"He will cause more damage mentally and physically than any of us can imagine. So we must get the two of them out of there soon before Percy cannot bear it any longer." She said. "I have a mental link with him, but it will only work when he goes to sleep."_

_Beckendorf mumbled something under his breath and Silena nodded to whatever Benckendorf had said. Catching the attention of Oblivion, she turned to them._

_"What was that you said?" She asked and Beckendorf looks at her in shock for a moment._

_Once he finally managed to collect himself, he spoke gruffly. "I said that Percy almost never sleeps. No one knows why, but he's always up whenever we wake up and he is always the last to retire to his room at nights. I could even hear him training outside if it was quiet enough. Every time we questioned it, he claimed that he had too much energy at nights. But that isn't true either." He said and everyone visibly deflated._

_"He'll have to sleep at some point. The abuse of Order will become too energy sapping that he will pass out involuntarily." Oblivion says and though it was a horrible thought, it did bring hope. _

_"A team will be sent to Saturn this week to rescue the two. I expect all plans to be created. Athena, will you and Oblivion please create battle strategies?" Zeus asked and it took a moment before Athena nodded. "Meeting dismissed." Zeus ordered before flashing away. _

I still have my faint suspicions about Oblivion, but those will have to wait until we get Percy and Zoë back.

"Piper." Silena snaps her fingers right under my nose, causing me to look up at her. She remains silent for a moment before looking down at the map again.

"Percy would have most certainly made some sort of damage to get inside, so that's one thing we will have to look for. Otherwise, we will need to be quick and efficient with finding the door." She says and I nod slowly.

"I'll start getting everyone ready." I say and she nods, continuing to look at the map as if it will spell out all the answers to the situation. I place my hand on her shoulder and I smile a little. She's my sister and I care for her.

"We will get them out. And they will be fine." I promise her and she smiles a little gratefully. I remove my hand and I walk out of the Chaos cabin.

Zoë's POV-

Percy and I have been keeping count for how many days we've been here, using a rock to scratch out tally marks for every time we think 24 hours have gone by. There are now 5 tally marks on the wall.

Percy has refused to sleep anymore after passing out the first day. I think it has to do with nightmares, because he never likes to talk about those.

Frankly, we don't talk that often. We sometimes just sit there, holding each other until Percy is taken away by the twins. He always returns covered in blood and can barely lift his head. If Order can hurt him so badly like this, how are young, inexperienced kids suppose to win a war?

Today Percy was taken earlier than usual. As always, he struggled against their grasps as another held me against the wall forcefully. Percy is pretty strong guy, almost nothing is too heavy for him... Except these guys' grips.

When Percy's demanding shouts fade into the distance, that's when the Aml-Law finally lets go of me. I go to hit him, but he kicks me away without a second thought. He walks out of the cell and locks it behind him.

And now I wait. I sit down on the floor, leaning against the wall and I silently count how long it takes before I can hug Percy again.

{Few hours later}

I must have fallen asleep at some point of my counting because the screeching sound of rusted metal snaps me awake immediately. I jump to my feet and I see Lilith and Lucifer holding Percy by his arms.

But he doesn't have any new cuts or bruises or scars on his skin. His skin has taken an even whiter pallor to the point where his skin is nearly transparent. The twins throw him in and Percy makes no attempt to soften the fall as he lands on his face.

"Percy!" I exclaim, hurrying to his side. I hear Lucifer chuckle on the other side of the cell.

"Good luck getting him to talk." He says before him and Lilith walk down the hall.

I ignore him as best as possible as I gently turn him on his back. His sea green eyes focus on me after a moment and I can see the sparkle of tears forming in his eyes. I pick up his head and I lay it on my lap, he continues to look up at me.

I brush away his black hair from his face as he just watches me. I continue to run my fingers through his soft hair, trying to put him at ease. A single tear runs out from the corner of his eye, whatever happened today has hurt him badly.

"It's okay." I whisper softly, wiping away the tear with my thumb. He closes his eyes, causing more sparkling tears to fall down his face.

I continue to whisper softly to him as he continues to cry silently. His eyes are shut tightly as he soon clutches onto my hand as if it is a lifeline.

"I saw the future, Zoë." He whispers finally, his voice quiet and lost. I've never heard him like this, even in the last few days he's always tried to instill hope in me, that we will find a way to break out. But this... This is not Percy.

Regardless of my ever slowly breaking heart, I manage to croak out a simple question. "What did you see, Percy?"

He opens his eyes once more and looks directly at me. His sea green eyes slowly fading into black.

"I saw myself. And I was killing you."

**_Tee hee. I like my black heart XD Bye bye for now!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Happy Holidays!**_

**Third Person POV:**

**Zoë's hand had its own battle as it is conflicted to either dangle by her side or to continue gently caressing Percy's teary face.****_I saw myself. And I was killing you._**

**"You... You what?" She whispers, completely and utterly lost for words. While she was always recognized for her sharp wit and Athena-like thoughts, she wouldn't be able to answer what 2+2 is in this very moment. Percy takes this moment to distance himself as far from Zoë as the sharp cave could allow, his breaths becoming labored from the slight use of his weaning strength.**

**The silence within the cave couldn't have been thicker. Both of them can even hear the insane giggle of Lilith bouncing off the walls, while soft it sounds as if a trailer truck is honking its horn right next to the distraught couple.**

**"I-I don't know." He stumbles for words, his tongue suddenly too big for his mouth. The cave seems to be closing in on him, just like his world. It was all starting to come together and then a whole new load of absolute shit had to be thrown in his way.**

**Before Zoë can even climb to her feet, Percy presses himself closer to the wall, as if he could melt into it. The sharp rock presses into the small of his back, his old Achilles heel. The slight burn of pain helps distract him from the sharp, vivid images that dance along his mind. **

**"D-Don't! Please don't!" He cries in sudden desperation. Zoë freezes, her motive to hold him slowly growing more and more at the sight of the panic in his eyes. She never thought she'd see the day when she was so compelled to kiss a boy till the end of time.**

**And now is that time.**

**"Percy," she whispers, trying her best to fight off the wild beating of her heart as she inched closer to him. "Percy listen to me. This is the future we are talking about. This could be days away, months away, even years. No one can be sure of what they see. But I do know one thing, it's that the future can change if you try hard enough.**

**"Pushing yourself away will not help, Percy. Perseus look at me, not at your feet. This is what he wanted, is it not? For you to drive yourself mad of the thought of you killing me. How do we know he didn't meddle with your mind, replaying a nightmare rather than the actual truth? What if it was you killing him rather than me." By this point, Zoë has her hands gently touching the sharp outlines of his face. From his jaw to his lips to his nose, her fingers slowly trace his features in a futile attempt to convince him that everything will be okay.**

**"B-But it felt s-so****_real_****." He whispers, refusing to meet her onyx hued eyes.**

**Slowly lowering herself in front of him, Zoë's hands finally rest upon his shoulders, her thumbs brushing against his collarbone and her thin fingers lightly tapping against his shoulder blades. "That's what's sealing the deal. So that you are so utterly and completely sure that this is your fate." She whispers, pouring in all her love and affection for this man, internally pleading he sees what she sees.**

**She doesn't only love him for being her best friend, but she loves his fierce loyalty. She loves how no matter how useless the attempt may be, he'll risk everything for another's life, forgetting his own entirely. The way he'll stop at nothing to make sure everyone on his team makes it out unscathed, even if it meant his own demise. She could see why so many fell for him.**

**And she could see why so many were left in the dust.**

**Once Percy Jackson fell in love, nothing could waver his heart's burning passion. It would have to be his undoing that could crumble the love itself. She was lucky that, even in slowly stitching rips, she was the recipient of his heart. That she would be the one to receive those brief soft looks in his eyes, that she would feel the small squeezes of the hand in moments when he was scared himself, that she would be the one he would say, "I love you" to.**

**So in moments like this, she would never give up. She would never let him drift away, because she knew he wouldn't be able to function without love. Zoë would know since she remembers when he was first initiated. The way his eyes glazed over whenever someone asked him about Camp or question how he was gave Zoë a brief insight into who he was in the midst of the haze of heartbreak.**

**She never wanted to see him like that again.**

**Finally Percy gives in, wrapping his arms around Zoë and burying his head in her shoulders. He's trembling more than an autumn leaf caught in a brisk wind. The two of them continue on through their time together clinging on like their life depended on it, praying that someone would come soon. Praying that someone would take them away from this impenetrable hell once and for all.**

***.***.***.***.* Meanwhile *.***.***.***.***

**"GAHHH!" Silena screeches, her usually gentle deep blue eyes turning the color of Hell's flames. Almost everyone steps away from the furious Counselor, some even run out in pure terror. The Athena kids all pause as they see their main strategizer go ballistic, it was not a good time for that as the plans are finally becoming concrete. One is wise enough to calmly leave to find Beckendorf. But once the camper is out of sight of Silena, he begins to pick up pace as he sprints to where he hopes the husband of the furious Counselor is. **

**He is standing with a few campers, who seem weak and frail in comparison to all of Beckendorf's glory. His dark brown skin glimmers with sweat beneath the warm sun, though he seems right in his element with a hammer in his hand, demonstrating how to beat a sheet of Olympian silver without breaking it in half. Though he slowly stops talking one he senses a nervous energy. He arises from his slouching position and faces the son of Athena.**

**"****How can I help you, Malcolm?" He asks simply, his deep gravely voice oddly captivating.**

**Malcolm scowls, not particularly enjoying the way his old friend addresses him. But alas, it is not something he wants to bring up in that moment. "It would be your wife that needs the help, she seems to be going through a meltdown." He says calmly, though the gruff Counselor did not wait until he was done speaking before he presses the hammer into the hands of one of the campers he was teaching and walking in a brisk pace to where his wife is. As he shoves through the crowd, he catches sight of something that warms his worried soul. **

**Aerin has Silena sitting in a chair, taking a deep breaths as she explains something to the red head. While her expression is stony as usual, her harsh silver eyes have melted to look as if they were orbs of quicksilver, a tender look in them. **

**Beckedorf walks over, crouching beside the chair as he looks at the both of them, gently clasping Silena's hand. Her delicate calloused fingers brush over the back of his hand, which calms them both down.**

**"****What happened?" He asks, leaving the question open for either of them to answer. **

**Silena momentarily closes her eyes, her dark eyelashes brush against her high cheekbones. "I just can't stop thinking about while we are here, in absolute safety and luxury, two of our own are hurting and going through such a painful experience. What if they're crying for our help right now?!" She exclaims hysterically. Beckendorf sighs sorrowfully as he rubs her back in an attempt to calm her down. **

**"****They won't give up, we've known Percy and Zoë far too long to know they are both as stubborn as mules. No way would they let one another give up." He says reassuringly. Beckedorf wasn't all that good at beating around the bush when comforting someone. That's what made Silena love him more, the fact that he voiced his thoughts clearly and without a shred of uncertainty. **

**He places a soft kiss upon her temple, and her eyes slowly shift from a feisty red, to a dark lavender until returning to their cerulean blue. She sighs a little, taking in a breath to calm herself as she rises from the chair and looks at Beckendorf and Aerin, who had not said a thing since Beckendorf came. **

**The campers feel a change in mood since they slowly walk back to where they were working. But the plans are made and strategies are set. So none dare to move to Silena to tell her, but rather hope Oblivion suddenly stops meditating in hopes of catching Percy in a brief period of unconsciousness and comes to work with Silena. But their prayers fall short as they all see her calm eyes wash over them, causing them to all freeze. Beckendorf and Aerin leave to go spread the word, the word that Silena has been ready to say ever since they caught whiff of Zo****ë and Percy's whereabouts. **

**Her fingers trace along the finalized maps, the finalized directions for all squadrents. "Prepare for battle. We're going to retrieve our fellow soldiers." **

***.*...*.***

**Oblivion gasps as she rises from her perch inside the Oracle cave, reeling from the sudden image that invaded her mind. The cackling of Order plagued her ears and fueled her rage as she quickly teleports to where she hopes is her dearest allies. **

**Instead of arriving at the pavilion she tumbles out of midair and crashes onto the rough foliage below. What would have been a simple fix with the snap of her fingers, she can barely even move her fingers without feeling both extreme pain and exhaustion. She tries to cry out for help, but her throat feels as if it is coated in sand. Her movements are sluggish as she feebly tries to crawl, grasping onto roots to drag herself up. It seems impossible that something as simple as a teleportation could drain her of all her reserves of energy. Unless-**

**A leather boot stomps on her wrist, forcing her down. She tries to look up, but her energy for some strange reason is sapping away quicker than water flowing through a dam. The boot that had nearly shattered her wrist kicks her in the face in an attempt to make her look up. Pain flares in her jaw and neck as her head is snapped upwards. A face peers down at her, his milky white eyes looking too familiar. But the rest of the face reminds Oblivion of that young man Thalia had brought to camp not too long ago. **

**"****Did you think it would be that easy to get away from me, my dearest?" He asks, not a hint of the Russian accent he has detectable, but rather a voice Oblivion is far too familiar with. A malicious sneer twists his mouth at the look of absolute horror on her beautiful face. He reaches forward and presses his thin forefinger against her forehead. "You were always meant to escape my love, it was always your weak mind that make my plans achievable." He hisses in her ear as the swirls of gold and ivory on her arms turn to the shade of the night sky with streaks of white. Her golden eyes disappear, along with all her warmth and serenity. And in their wake is a translucent white and an icy glare. **

**"****Burn them to the ground." He growls like a wild animal, his form flickering slightly to show his true form. **

**Oblivion rises from the ground, her expression dead and the plants around her losing life as she slowly walks towards the camp, sparks dancing along her fingertips. **

***.*...*.***

**_*ducks behind the Great Wall of China to hide from pitchforks and tomatoes* I know you're mad._**

**_Trust me, I am as well. I'm fucking livid that I've been gone this long._**

**_You wanna know what makes it worse?_**

**_I was planned on posting this chapter the day my world came crashing down around me. Like holy shit!_**

**_Okay I do have to admit, maybe it was for the best. I've been working on this chapter ever since and I'm pretty proud of it. I just wish y'all could've seen it sooner._**

**_Y'all keep on PMing me, demanding to know where I went and when I'd update. All I wanted to do was like scream at the top of my fucking lungs, "IM HERE! IM HERE YOU AMAZINGLY SADIST PEOPLE." It actually hurt being away from you guys for so long._**

**_I'm not going to hide behind excuses. I'm not going to plead for forgiveness. Lay it out on me, I deserve it._**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_I'm so fucking sorry like it hurts me so much and I'm pretty sure y'all just gave up on me updating and moved on with your awesome lives. But if you're still here, I love you. Like honestly._**

**_Bye bye,_**

**_AEDTFI_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Responses!:**_

_**Blissful Thinking- Thank you so much! I'm glad to be back in all honestly.**_

_**ninja4166**__**\- I hope so as well, and thank you for your support!**_

_**Ponstoe- I'm honestly touched, and even if I did mention it before to you, it honestly warms my heart that people like you and all those who've reviewed are still here.**_

_**MkSophFanfic- So many questions! XD And yes of course I'm going to update my other story! I already did! **_

_**CassieHU: Hahahahahahahahahaha good one.**_

_**Percy's GameChanger- Don't change okay? Your optimism and golden spirit will save lives one day. Trust me.**_

_**Guest- I don't mean to! I swear I don't!**_

_**Scarlet Nightshadow- Awwwww that means so much! Thank you so much love.**_

_**Guest (From chapter 1)- Of course I still care. Fall Out Boy is one of the greatest bands alive!**_

*.*...*.*

Silena stands by the portal she had created, and it is draining all of her energy, but she still stand strong. Even Beckendorf knows it must be done if Percy and Zoë are to be rescued successfully. The most skilled were to follow Aerin while other little groups followed after, healers and trained children of Hecate follow afterwards. All the Counselors of Chaos had a meeting right before via Iris Message, agreeing that none of the other camps needed to risk coming to fight with them. This mission is simply meant to get two of their most valuable members out and nothing more.

They are not ready for the war itself to unleash.

"You go in, I'll take over from here." Beckendorf says, kissing the top of her head as he takes her place with the Portal. He chose to stay back and keep up the post he and Silena were taking care of. Percy is the best at sustaining long term Portals, and it was strange since he was the youngest of them all that he knew it so well.

Chaos had explained to all the Counselors while he was resting that it was not just sheer luck that Percy had been chosen as the Prince of the Universe.

He is not the first heir to the throne, but rather the first to become of age and worthiness.

His soul had been reincarnated for millions of years, as it was almost as old as Chaos himself. It was the soul that an old prophecy declared to be the savior of the Universe. All the bodies that the soul had resided in shared a common trait, undying loyalty and complete selflessness. But none had turned out like him. Most died as child from either mortal diseases, in war or by monsters. Chaos had tried many times to rescue the soul and its embodiment if they had passed bravely, but he was never able to catch the spirit before it was whisked away by Charon. He was always a second too late when he finally caught on.

And then Perseus was born. He knew instantly that he was the boy of the ancient prophecy, he had been following the soul's patterns and they leaded him to the son of Poseidon. He watched as Perseus grew from a gurgling baby to an energetic toddler that somehow had more courtesy than any of his grown soldiers to a lost teen who was thrown into a world of fantasy and was willing to work with it. Chaos never interfered with Percy's destiny, even if every cut he received or every heartbreak he suffered hurt Chaos himself. Perseus had always proved himself time and time again when it was most needed, which also ran parallel with the prophecy, Chaos was just waiting for the right moment.

And that right moment had to be when he was clouded with grief.

He would have swooped in and taken Perseus right then and there once the daughter of Athena hurt him, but his dearest Hestia found him first. Chaos knew he should wait, for he's seen how Perseus acts after loss and he cannot have his lead commander act out on blind impulses. He knew he had to wait for the grief to sculpt him a little more.

And it certainly did. Perseus was just as great of a leader as he had anticipated, and more. It was strange to finally be able to communicate with this boy, this broken and beaten boy. To be able to finally hold this boy whenever he couldn't handle being alone anymore, even if it was rare.

It was even more rare to see the boy smile anymore, an actual smile rather than those silly actor's smiles. He remembered seeing him smile when he watched over him, he remembered hearing his hearty laugh and how the tips of his ears would turn a bright red from laughing so hard. He missed that, and he could only hope his Counselors could help him smile again.

All of the Counselors who knew Percy when they were on earth shed tears at how much that changed about the bright eyed teen who was only trying to save those he loved. All those who didn't had been confused, lost as to why a boy would be willing to lose so much yet strap on the armor with no complaint everyday. He accepted the most rigorous jobs in the universe without a blink of an eye! He was willing to take any chance he got to step up and lead, to save those who were in need and protect those who were safe.

Silena brushes a tear away as she lands on the scorching sand. While other demigods had fallen flat on her face, she has a couple millennium of practice behind her. She helps up any of those who needs it and then her and Aerin begin to lead those brave campers towards the entrance. The healers and children of Hecate stay behind, waiting until they are needed.

Behind them the Portal closes, a bright shimmering glow before it pops like a balloon. It has been forced closed, and only a Counselor can do that. Silena and Aerin exchange a glance, but focus on the job in front of them.

Oblivion had drawn a map for them, so they follow it until it seems the door is right under them. The two girls exchange a glance before Silena sighs quietly, using a little of her reserved energy as she creates a whirlwind around herself as a drill into the loose sand. She only has to keep the wind up for a little while before she is met with a metal door. Aerin slides down the into the little pit Silena created and whistles lowly.

"I was expecting more honestly." She says in distaste, flames roaring in her metallic eyes. Silena backs up a little as the smell of smokes rolls of of Aerin and not a second later does hot flames escape her finger times and the pathetic metal is melted away to show a staircase.

Aerin walks in, and one by one the demigods follow her in with Silena at the tail. Their steps are silent as they walk down the halls. Silena has the advantage of being able to shift into the wall, blending in with the dark, jagged rocks and then she manipulates others to do the same. Other children of Aphrodite that have come and that have the talent follow her lead, though they can only shift themselves. They can all still see one another, it's just the outside world that they are protected against.

Heavy footsteps are heard and everyone presses themselves against the walls, ignoring how uncomfortable it is. Thankfully it's only a small troll that waddles down the hall.

It is still in earshot when they sees the stairway that leads to the door, so everyone hears them as they curse very heavily and whines, "I just fixed that door last weeeeeek." They stomp their foot like a little child as they stomp up the stairs angrily. Silena jabs Aerin in the ribs to stop her from laughing.

When the troll is finally gone, they remove themselves from the walls as they continue down, ignoring the sounds of the distance wailing of the troll.

"Do… Do you think we're going to find them?" Silena whispers to Aerin, so quietly that the soldiers - campers- could not hear them.

The Devionian warrior sighs heavily. "I wish I knew, Silena. From what Oblivion has told us, this place seems as if it can take the will of the strongest man, and bend it." She says crisply. "Percy and Zoë are two of our strongest members, then again Chaos chooses us all for our extraordinary strength. And if they are willing to keep hope for a little while longer, we will bring them home."

"Home." Silena repeated softly, her breath reflects in the air due to how cold it is.

Aerin grins wickedly. "Home."

Behind them, Clarrise stares at Aerin with utter hatred. Silena was _her _best friend, _her_ sister in everything in blood. And yet Silena did not give a damn about her anymore? What kind of sick twisted joke is that? But at the corner of her eye, she sees Annabeth smirking so she "accidentally" trips her up to release some of her pent up anger. When Clarrise looks down to see Annabeth, she isn't there.

*.*...*.*

Everything stings and everything burns. Every time he shifts slightly, his muscles scream for relief. Every time he breaths, he wonders if it is his last due to how painful every shallow breath. Blood has become so commonly seen, he's almost forgotten what the night sky looks like. That is until he hears Zoë's voice, her lulling and smooth voice always makes Percy feel as if he was a little child again, warm and safe. Whenever he sees her eyes, as dark as the depths of space, he feels like nothing else in the world matters.

So when they take her away, he forgets the searing aches as it's replaced with a excrutiating pain in his stitching heart. She had been forcing him to lay in the stone bed any chance he got as she would tend to his most serious wounds. They stopped giving them water once they realized it helped their entertainment, so his wounds were healing like a mortal's. He falls right out of it, his years of training to be graceful flying out the window as he skins his knees and palms on the rough floor.

Zoë is struggling to best of her ability, anguished screams ripping through her throat, but Order had done something to both of them. It feels as if someone clamped shut their energy reserves and they're left with whatever they had left. So Percy knows it was difficult for her to even scream with such gusto.

_This must've been what Oblivion felt. _A voice whispers in his mind as he runs up to the bars. He ignored the voice, hating it. He watches the familiar burn in her dark eyes, the way her stringy black hair looks wild as it whips around, her ashy skin rejuvenating for a brief moment as she fights. The Aml-Law isn't amused by this, but rather they just throws her against a wall with all its strength and she crumples to the ground. Percy cries out, yelling and demanding for them to bring her back and take him instead. He is reduced to tears as they drag her limp body away, but he refuses to cry. Not now, not when Zoë is probably going to suffer most.

"Zoë!" Percy screams, ignoring the pain that ripples through him.

"You know, I can see why this place can make people insane," A cackle interrupts the smooth voice. Percy turns in a flash to see Saxon sitting on his bed, but now it is a queen sized bed that's meant for kings and queens. "Then again I've grown up in one of these cells and I'm not technically crazy. See to be crazy, you have to not know you are. I'm admitting that I am, so that doesn't make me crazy, isn't that just crazy?!" He starts laughing wildly, something that is not meant to mix with the nearby wails of prisoners.

Percy rises to his feet, despite his groaning joints and sore broken bones, he tries to regain some sort of regal composure in the face of the enemy. He had been taught by Chaos that no matter how many times he got thrown to the ground, he must lose faith and kneel to their feet. Saxon chuckles as this as he rises, their heights matching up despite Percy's slouched shoulders and crooked back.

He makes a "tsk" sound in disapproval before making a sweeping gesture towards the now luxurious bed. "Have a seat Perseus," He flashes a delirious smile as he sees Percy's conflicted expression.

Percy does not trust Saxon, why would he? They took Zoë away just because he wants to talk? So slowly he sits down on the plush bed, he almost keels over at the beckoning of the soft blankets, promising a good night's rest.

The son of Order smirks at his enemy, who sways a little as he sits down. He's so weak, so pathetic, so _vulnerable_. Saxon has waited for so long, after countless one on one battles that left him in defeat, so long to be better than the brat that was given the crown. He deserves to be the Prince of the Universe, to be the one who had mile long lines of ladies waiting to just touch him, to have the unbreakable respect of every citizen in this universe.

A small giggle escapes Saxon's mouth as he faces the one man he wishes eternal suffering upon. "Oh how the tables have turned." He giggles again. That sets off Percy as he launches to his feet and stands in front of Saxon with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am not up for light chit chat. Cut to the chase." Percy growls ferociously, his sea green eyes glinting with malice.

_Don't give in, Perseus. Remember what we talked about._ Chaos' lulling voice fills his ears. It is the first time since he has been down here that Chaos has spoken to him. He cringes internally at the thought of what they had talked about, and he knows exactly what Chaos meant. _I'll only have one shot at this, so please be ready and do what you have to do to complete the mission._

Percy doesn't say anything, but suddenly it feels as if those energy reserves that were closed up are slowly stitching opening. He feels his everlasting pain behind the waves of pure power thrumming through his veins, but he manages to still look as weak and frail as possible for Saxton.

"Seems like the "almighty" and "powerful" prince of the universe has finally fallen!" Saxon sneers as he sees that Percy is not going to fall for his original plans. He rises to his feet as well and gets right in Percy's face. "The weakling has finally shown it's true colors." He coos while stroking Percy's sharply angled face. The latter does not move an inch as this happens, far too tempted to rip Saxton's head off then and there.

Saxton giggles satanically as he pokes Percy's nose. "And here I thought it would take you forever to crack, but all we had to do was take that slut of yours and you came running. You. Are. Pathetic." He shoves Percy back with every word until finally Percy is against the wall with Saxon still ten centimeters from his face. His pale irises whirled with insanity and anger.

"Love is too messy for this universe, and it's high time that it finally came to an end, to bring this world to order." He sneers.

_Now_. Chaos whispers encouragingly, and Percy barely even paid attention before all hell broke loose.

A wave of raw energy sends the unprepared man reeling, tripping and falling onto the bloody stone floor. Percy's eyes shifts to a midnight black as he storms over and tightly gripped Saxon's throat. His grip grows tighter and tighter until blood vessels pop and bones slowly shatter. Saxon's mouth is shaped in a silent scream, his struggles futile since Percy's sudden strength over took his weak walls. He had not been ready for this overtake and as a result, is sent to reform for the next thousand years.

Percy rises to his feet and looks morbidly magnificent with his crimson stained face, bloodshot eyes, and shredded bloody clothing. He strides out of the cell, that Saxon had foolishly left unlocked. With a wave of his hands, the locks of all the prisoners near him unlock as well. Hoots and hollers follow behind them as they all fall in line behind him.

His expression remains dark and his eyes stay that black hue as he storms towards the flickering presence of Zoë. He also feels the aura of familiar people, but he doesn't know who yet.

But that is soon answered as he runs right into Aerin, who nearly stabs him in natural defense. Silena pushes through the group and gasps when she sees that it is him, and she wastes no time pulling him to his feet and checking him over. She hates how malnourished and beaten he looks, even if it's only been a few days.

"We must get to Zoë. They took her and I plan on retrie-" He starts but another voice cuts him off.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to eat this ambrosia and you are going back to Earth to eat a hearty meal and go sleep for a month." Silena demands. She places her hands on her slender hips and glares at Percy even if there are tears in her eyes.

"We will discuss this later, Silena. Not when we are in the territory of the enemy." He orders. "We do not leave any member of our team behind, no matter how dangerous it may be."

Silena sighs as she realizes that Percy, while being the one who was being rescued, he is their leader and they must follow any command he puts forward. He's always told them they were allowed to interject if he ever seemed unfair, but in this moment, both Aerin and Silena knows he's right.

So finally Silena just presses a golden square into his hand and says, "We will find Zoë and we will go home."

Percy nods sharply as he stuffs the square into his mouth and beckons for them to follow. Another rush of energy passes through him, adding onto the surge of his untapped energy given to him by Chaos. He leads them down the halls silently, hating how he is potentially leading these people to war.

But those thoughts are castes away as he reaches his final destination. He turns to his small band of warriors and nods grimly. He wants to look away so no one notices with how he winces with every step.

"Whatever plan you guys had is on hold. We go in, get Zoë and get out. This mission's only target is our fellow Counselor and her only. There is no plan, so that means basic formation." He commands, his expression dead and tone flat.

Aerin grins wickedly as her whip slowly unravels and she holds the handle tightly. Silena orders the demigods into the formation she knows by heart, though it is a tight squeeze in the small hall. It scares the three Counselors to know how silent it is, and they know if they don't get out soon they're going to be ambushed.

Silena tosses Percy his old, trusty pen. He pops off the cap and the sword forms in his hand, naturally it had been "upgraded" to suit his princely needs, but otherwise it's the same old Riptide. A bloodthirsty smile graces Aerin's lips as she walks beside Percy.

She uneasily glances at how terrifying her head Counselor looks. His unruly black hair is cut closer to the scalp in many places and it's burnt quite horribly. There is bruises and cuts that line up his jaw and face, making him look as if he took a few rides through a paper shredder. What remains of his usual attire is barely held together by a thread and underneath Silena can see deep wounds that should make him incapable of even lifting a finger and yet here he is, striding like a leader down these dark and dank halls. It's scary to think of what they've done to him while he and Zoë were down there.

But she shakes her head and her senses sharpen as she detects danger. And of course, Percy and Aerin are heading for the door that reeks danger. Aerin melt the handle off the door and she kicks it open easily, striding in without a second thought. The cries of pain echoes into the hall, which is the signal for the rest to file in. Silena wastes no time launching her attacks on the guards nearest to the door since they were viciously attacking the campers. The room is dimly lit, though it is spotlessly horrifying with evenly distributed blood splatters and spotless slate gray walls and floors. Many men and women hang from the glittering chains around the walls, most look similar to Percy, some look as if they've just only gotten there. But… But they all look _dead_. Her attention is needed elsewhere as two of Order's special guards has a demigod cornered.

Her daggers slid into her hands and she easily throws them into the hearts of those two. They collapse to the ground with their silvery blood camouflaging with the ground, just adding a morbid sparkle. That's when Silena realizes there's more in this room then she anticipated before. Bodies begin to pile up as the three Counselors and the demigods battle through the lines of the guards and the slowly growing pool of metallic and crimson blood. It's three against one for now, as the Counselors take on many more at a time.

Finally an earthquake sends the room rocking and even as Silena, Aerin and the demigods feel it, they manage to stay on their feet while the stone floor literally swallows up the guards. All turn to see Percy kneeling with his palm against the floor.

He rises to his feet once more, ignoring the stares. "Check the pulses of everyone in the room." He commands while doing so himself as he walks to a certain woman who is hung by her wrists nearby. He gently whispers to her until she wakes up.

Silena slices through the weak chains with her daggers, which unsettled her and she caught the small body before it could hit the ground. Her bottom lip trembles when she sees that she holds the body of a small child. His chocolate colored skin is ashy and bleak and there are so many cuts and gashes all over his frail body. She checks for a pulse and she has to fight back tears when there is none.

"All dead here!" Aerin calls from her side of the room, completely emotionless about the matter. A few of the demigods who are helping say the same, though they are crying as they do so. The dead people on the chains are pulled down and laid on the floor with drachmas places on their eyes. Silena gently places the little boy beside another little girl who looks similar to him.

Percy on the other hand is still talking to the woman who is chained to the wall. Her long black hair covers her face, but Silena knows who that is. He then cuts the chains and catches her before she could fall.

"I swear if you do not let me walk, I will slit your throat in your sleep." She snarls venomously.

He sighs softly as he places her on her feet, but let's her lean on him. "As you wish." He says simply before leading her to the team.

"I can create a portal to get us out of here." He says, but Zoë interjects before he could say any more.

"Not on my watch." Her and Silena say in unison, both glaring at Percy. He does not say a word as he nods, allowing them to take lead momentarily.

"I know the way out. And I can camouflage everyone." Silena says in confidence. Percy nods in approval as she quickly helps a blanket of glamour to go over everyone, similar to what they had before.

One by one, they sneak out of the room. No one likes how easy this is, and everyone knows if they do not get out now, they'll see what's really going on.

Aerin takes the lead since she remembers the way back throughout the labyrinth of halls. They are all running to a certain extent in hopes of exiting faster and their steps are louder because of it. But they do not care as they form a single file line to march up the stairs, the glamours flickering and disappearing. Aerin once more melts down the door, mumbling an apology to the troll as it is once more burnt down. They all hurry out and Silena immediately begins to create the Portal with the help of the children of Hecate as the healers all check over any of the injured demigods. Percy refuses to be looked at until Zoë is good to go. She glares at him as she silently sips nectar from a canteen, but the glare fades away once he gently kisses her cheek.

"Alright! Let's go, moving out!" Silena orders as a misty image of the forest in Camp Half-Blood appears. Thalia goes to jump through, but ends up running into wall-like force and she bounces off of it, tumbling backwards. Jason catches her before she could go any further.

Before anyone could try and see what had gone wrong, forcefields surrounds each of them and a deep chuckle comes from the melted doorway. Order walks leisurely up onto the barren wasteland and holds his arms out wide, a nasty grin flashing across his perfectly symmetrical face. The forcefield around Annabeth collapses and she walks right into his arms. He picks her up and spins her around.

"I knew you would do it my dear!" He exclaims proudly, sharing maniacal laugh with the blonde. The demigods stare at her with betrayal expressions while she merely flashes a devilish grin. When their moment of euphoria is over, he places her on her feet and he walks right up to where Percy stood.

The two powerful beings stand off, hatred found in both their eyes. Order chuckles as he looks at the broken boy. "Did I not say you were never going to leave until you joined me or you died?" He muses, grinning as sand gets caught in his pearly white teeth.

"But that's where you are mistaken, Order." Percy spits, his voice dropping to a dangerous growl. It is a shock to the demigods that their once gentle leader acts this way, but the others are used to it. "You wouldn't dare kill me due to how much you envy my power, and if you do kill me, I will come back. I. Am. Immortal. So like your dearest son, I will regenerate and I will destroy you with my eyes closed. I will not rest until you are in chains and in custody and command of Lord Chaos." He promises sternly. Order does not flinch, though Annabeth does as she cowers behind her master.

The evil lord chuckles sweetly as he reaches into the forcefield and grabs Percy by his throat and pulls him closer, so their noses are touching.

"My sweet child," He croons, stroking his face. "I will make you beg for insanity, and I will make you bow to me whether it be with a broken back or not." And as he says his final word, he throws the Prince into the sand and picks up Zoë instead.

"And until you bow to me and declare your loyalty to me, this whore will be mine." He smiles sweetly at Zoë, snaps his fingers and she falls unconscious. He snaps his fingers again, and a guard runs up from the stairway, collects the unconscious girl and runs away.

Order smiles at all this captives and he opens his arms again. "Welcome home."

_**Woo hoo! I GOT IT DONE CASSIE, ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?! **_

_**Anywho, I hope all y'all enjoyed this chapter (I enjoyed writing it) and I hope this was a good way to start the three day weekend (I mean I think only people in the United States has it, but whatever) I know it's a little choppy and gross, but I made a promise to someone I'd upload a chapter tonight and I never go against promises.**_

_**Song I listened to when publishing it- The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance**_

_**So bye guys! Love ya!**_

_**-AEDTFI**_

_**(P.S. HAS ANYONE ELSE LISTENED TO THE DEATH OF A BACHELOR ALBUM BY PANIC! AT THE DISCO?! I NEED SOMEONE TO FANGIRL/FANBOY WITH.)**_


End file.
